Problematika
by twinklelittlestar00
Summary: Sampai saat ini, Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa Wonwoo tetap menganggap ia adalah rival untuk namja itu. Bahkan Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab dari semua permasalahan ini. Terlalu membingungkan untuknya, dan terlalu memusingkan jika dibahas. Tidak pandai bikin summary, lgsg baca saja. Meanie and other SEVENTEEN couple. Mingyu & Wonwoo story. YAOI. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Problematika**

 _Author : twinklelittlestar00._

 _Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, and other SVT member._

 _Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, dan agensi mereka. Tapi fanficnya punya saya._

 _Genre : Romance, School-life, Drama._

 _Length : T._

 _Warning : Banyak typo, hmm gaje, dan alay. Trus tidak sesuai EYD, dan Kaidah Basaha Indonesia yang baik dan benar. yaoi. Boy x boy._

* * *

 _Don't like_

 _Don't read._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Thank you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading._

* * *

Hari ini semua siswa _Yongsan_ berkumpul dilorong dekat ruang guru untuk melihat ranking mereka. Papan dengan lebar tak seberapa itu sekarang menjadi bahan rebutan siswa. Terkadang akan terdengar pekikan bahagia dari beberapa siswa karena mendapat ranking yang memuaskan. Tapi ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang berwajah murung setelah melihat rankingnya.

Papan itu terus saja dipadati oleh banyak siswa, entah sampai kapan kerumunan orang itu akan berkurang.

Dengan hati dongkol, Boo Seungkwan memandang kumpulan siswa _Yongsan_ dengan tangan bersidekap didada.

"Apakah guru-guru itu gila?! Mereka kira satu papan itu cukup untuk kita semua?!." Kali ini namja dengan tubuh mungil disamping Seungkwan, Lee Jihoon menyerukan protesnya yang terdengar cukup kurang ajar. Namja dengan gelar Ketua Club Vocal _Yongsan_ itu tampak jengah melihat kerumunan siswa yang sangat banyak.

"Bersabarlah." Jihoon dan Seungkwan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Mereka tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang Yoon Jeonghan masih bisa menyuruh mereka untuk bersabar, bahkan mereka sudah berdiri disini selama satu jam.

"Aku tidak tahan untuk berdiri lebih lama lagi." Seungkwan mulai mengeluhkan kakinya yang sakit, padahal baru berdiri satu jam.

"Kalau begitu duduk." Kali ini Seungkwan menatap malas kearah Wonwoo, ia tidak habis pikir–lagi– bagaimana namja bermarga Jeon itu masih bisa membaca dengan keadaan kacau begini.

Namja dengan gelar _diva_ itu akhirnya menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya. Ia bertekad akan menerobos kerumunan siswa yang memadati papan itu.

"Aku harus melakukan ini."ujarnya bak super hero yang akan menyelamatkan korban kejahatan. Jeonghan mendelik tajam kearahnya, namja dengan surai panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda tidak setuju dengan aksi yang akan dilakukan Seungkwan.

"Nanti kau terluka."ujar Jeonghan melarang, sekarang ia sudah memegang erat pergelangan tangan Seungkwan. Namja bermarga Boo itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Jeonghan dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi seperti ini."balas Seungkwan dengan wajah memohon, ia cukup terkejut ternyata kekuatan Jeonghan lebih besar darinya. Buktinya seberapa keras ia berusaha melepas genggaman Jeonghan, tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengijinkanmu."

"Hyung kumohon."

"Mengertilah. Hyung tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Aku tidak akan terluka hyung."

"Kalian sedang apa?" Jeonghan dan Seungkwan menatap kearah Lee Chan yang bertanya dengan tampang heran. Dongjin disampingnya juga tampak menampilkan wajah heran.

"Tidak mau melihat ranking?"tanya Dongjin setelah lama terdiam. Jeonghan dan Seungkwan menatap kearah papan pengumuman. Disana sudah sepi, papan itu sudah tidak dipadati oleh siswa _Yongsan_.

Dari jauh, Xu Minghao atau bisa dipanggil Minghao datang dengan wajah ceria. Saat sudah sampai ia dengan segera merangkul Jeonghan dan Seungkwan.

"Ayo hyung kita lihat bersama."ujar Minghao kemudian, Jeonghan dan Seungkwan hanya bisa menurut ketika namja ditengah mereka mulai berjalan menuju papan.

"Ayo." Chan menarik tangan Dongjin yang hanya terdiam dari tadi.

Wajah Jihoon kali ini benar-benar shock, jari telunjuknya menunjuk kesalah satu nama yang ada diurutan kedua untuk ranking anak tingkat sepuluh.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau ranking dua!." Wonwoo menampilkan wajah _kau-serius?_ kearah Jihoon. Dengan segera namja emo itu mendekat kearah Jihoon.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Minghao datang bertanya dengan penasaran. Matanya melebar ketika melihat nama Wonwoo ada disana, ada diurutan kedua dalam daftar ranking.

"Hebat _hyung_!"ucap Minghao setelahnya dengan mengacungkan dua jempol kearah Wonwoo. Namja emo itu masih tidak percaya, ia mengakui kalau dirinya memang pintar. Tapi Wonwoo tidak percaya bisa mendapatkan ranking dua seperti sekarang, pasalnya sekolah ini memiliki banyak siswa pintar dan cerdas.

"Ranking satu, Kim Mingyu."

"APA?!." Mereka agak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Wonwoo. Seketika wajah bahagianya luntur saat melihat nama Kim Mingyu bertengger dengan manis diurutan pertama dalam daftar ranking.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Jeonghan sambil menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan. Namja emo itu mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Kita satu kelas dengannya ditingkat sebelas."

 _Damn!_. Wonwoo tidak bisa bahagia lagi ketika mengetahui fakta namja itu harus satu kelas dengannya. Mereka berenam hanya bisa diam ketika melihat wajah Wonwoo benar-benar kesal setengah mati.

"Kau harus bersabar." Untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo merasa kesal ketika mendengar kalimat Jeonghan. Ia tidak rela, ia tidak sudi namanya berada dibawah namja itu.

.

.

Kantin terasa lengang karena hanya ada beberapa siswa didalamnya. Seperti biasa, lima namja dengan gelar 'pria tertampan di _Yongsan_ ' itu menghabiskan waktu disana. Semuanya tampak asik dengan makanan dan minuman masing-masing.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , cola." Namja dengan rambut blonde itu memandang kesal kearah temannya. Dengan berat hati ia berjalan untuk membeli pesanan Lee Seokmin. Disisi lain, Seokmin masih sibuk memakan _hamburger_ nya.

"Pepsi Soonyoung- _ah_!." Soonyoung berdecak sebal ketika mendengar suara Junhui. Dengan malas, Soonyoung kembali membuka lemari pendingin milik yang ada didepannya.

Soonyoung langsung berjalan cepat menuju teman-temannya.

"Tangkap!." Dengan tega Soonyoung melempar dua kaleng minuman yang ada ditangannya kearah Jun dan Seokmin. Dua namja itu tampak kelabakan karena harus menangkap minuman mereka.

Sisanya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Seokmin dan Jun. Perhatian mereka langsung teralihkan kearah Jisoo dan Hansol yang baru saja datang.

"Jadi bagaimana?"tanya Seungcheol paling pertama saat kedua namja itu baru duduk.

"Kau menang. Ranking satu, Kim Mingyu."balas Jisoo sambil menarik paksa cola milik Seokmin, membuat namja penyuka warna hitam itu merengut sebal.

"Wah!. Kau benar-benar hebat, ternyata sepupu ku pintar juga."ucap Seungcheol setelah mendengar jawaban Jisoo. Mingyu disebelahnya langsung merangkul Seungcheol.

"Aku memang hebat _hyung_ … Oh iya, kalian datang malam ini kerumahku. Aku akan mengadakan barbeque party." Keenam orang itu tersenyum senang, mereka sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana enaknya _seogogi_.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?"tanya Hansol saat melihat Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."jawab Mingyu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin.

"Boleh membawa kekasih?" Mingyu tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jun.

" _Aku yakin kau pasti merasa sangat marah kali ini."_

.

.

Wonwoo masih setia membaca bukunya. Kali ini ia dan teman-temannya diam ditaman belakang sekolah. Namja emo itu berusaha untuk melupakan kekesalannya tentang hal tadi. Wonwoo tidak ingin mengucapkan nama orang itu. Ia tidak mau mengucapkan, mendengar, atau membaca nama orang itu dimanapun.

"Aku bodoh huweeee!." Berjarak satu meter, Seungkwan tengah menangis. Namja dengan marga Boo itu menangisi rankingnya yang berada dalam urutan 34.

"Jangan menangis. Setidaknya siswa tingkat sepuluh berjumlah dua ratus enam belas. Jadi tidak masalah jika berada diurutan tiga puluh empat." Jeonghan berusaha untuk menghibur. Tapi tangis Seungkwan tetap berlanjut, ia tidak kuasa mendengar rankingnya; 34.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Suaramu benar-benar merusak mood ku." Ucapan Jihoon cukup menohok hati Seungkwan. Namja dengan tubuh mungil itu juga sedang sedihnya sebenarnya, ia tidak terima rankingnya ada diurutan 15.

Wonwoo menutup bukunya. Ia tidak bisa membaca jika suara tangis Seungkwan masih terdengar.

"Pesanan kalian." Minghao datang bersama Chan dan Dongjin. Ia segera memberikan minuman pesanan keempat hyungnya.

"Berhentilah menangis _hyung_."ucap Chan sambil menyerahkan susu _strawberry_ kesukaan Seungkwan. Namja asli Jeju itu meraih susu pesanannya, masih dalam keadaan menangis, ia mulai menyedot susu dalam kemasan karton itu.

"Enak hiks…" Dongjin mengelus bahu Seungkwan. Ia merasa kasihan dengan namja bermarga Boo satu ini. Keadaan teman-temannya benar-benar buruk.

"Berhenti menangis, kau membuat minuman ku terasa jelek." Jihoon kembali memprotes tangisan Seungkwan. Padahal menangis tidak mempengaruhi rasa minuman.

Semua kompak menoleh kearah Wonwoo ketika namja emo itu berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan tergesa ia memberikan minuman dan buku ditangannya pada Jeonghan.

"Pegang sebentar _hyung_. Aku ingin ke toilet." Jeonghan hanya mengangguk patuh. Namja bersurai panjang itu kembali meminum minumannya.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Wonwoo akhirnya sampai ditoilet. Setelah menuntaskan urusannya dan mencuci tangan, Wonwoo keluar dengan perasaan lega.

"Hai."

Bahkan Wonwoo baru saja keluar beberapa centi. Didepannya sudah ada sang _rival_ tersenyum manis–menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo– kearahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak perduli, Wonwoo memilih untuk berjalan melewati namja itu.

"Aku berbicara padamu Jeon." Wonwoo memutar mata malas. Ia menghempaskan tangannya yang dipegang oleh namja dihadapannya.

"Cepat. Aku tidak punya waktu Kim."balas Wonwoo sambil menyilangkan tangan dengan angkuh. Namja dihadapannya kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Wonwoo menatapnya bingung.

"Selamat kau mendapatkan ranking dua." Wonwoo tersenyum sinis, ia sangat paham maksud namja bermarga Kim dihadapannya.

"Kau bermaksud menghinaku? Begitu Kim Mingyu?"tanya Wonwoo sewot. Namja emo itu memasang tatapan tajamnya kearah Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik tangannya, ia merasa kikuk karena Wonwoo enggan menjabat tangannya.

"Kita sudah menjadi _rival_ dari sekolah dasar. Apakah kau tidak bosan dengan hubungan seperti itu?." Wonwoo mendengus mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Jika hanya basa-basi seperti ini, aku akan pergi." Mingyu kembali menahan Wonwoo ketika namja emo itu ingin pergi. Tapi dengan cepat Wonwoo menghempaskan tangan Mingyu.

"Jadi apa mau mu kali ini?"tanya Wonwoo kembali. Mingyu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku ingin kita berteman." Mendengar perkataan Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku pergi."

Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergian Wonwoo. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar. Tak habis pikir, kenapa Wonwoo sebegitu benci pada dirinya. Sampai sekarang ia masih bingung, kenapa Wonwoo malah menganggapnya rival. Padahal ia tidak pernah ada niatan bersaing dengan namja emo itu.

.

.

.

.

"Belum pulang?" Wonwoo bergumam menyuarakannya pertanyaannya sambil melepas sepatu lalu menaruh benda itu dirak sepatu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan meletakkan ranselnya diatas meja belajar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Wonwoo menghabiskan setidaknya tiga puluh menit untuk mandi, setelahnya ia keluar dengan kaos hitam dan celana training.

Ia keluar untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Dengan santai ia duduk diatas sofa, keadaan hening seperti ini yang Wonwoo perlukan.

Drrrtt..

"Aku baru membaca setengahnya." Wonwoo mengeluhkan suara getar ponselnya yang terdengar nyaring, dengan malas ia meraih benda persegi panjang tersebut.

 **From : Minghao.**

 **To : Wonwoo** _ **hyung**_

 _ **Hyung kau dimana?**_

Wonwoo dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk pesan Minghao.

 **To : Minghao.**

 _ **Aku dirumah. Kenapa?**_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Siapa yang berkunjung?" Wonwoo bergumam pelan, ia segera beranjak dari sofa dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Hyung!." Sedikit tersetak kaget karena melihat Minghao sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Wonwoo memandang penuh tanya kearahnya.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini datang kerumah ku?"tanya Wonwoo to the point pada Minghao. Namja china itu masih tersenyum riang.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama. Yang lainnya sudah berangkat." Wonwoo mengerutkan alis bingung dengan jawaban Minghao.

"Kita akan pergi?." Wonwoo bertanya lagi dengan raut wajah bingung. Minghao mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo hyung! Cepat ganti pakaianmu!." Seru Minghao sambil medorong Wonwoo masuk kedalam rumahnya. Namja emo itu masih bingung, ia ingin bertanya 'kemana' tapi Minghao malah mendorongnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Pakai pakaian yang santai saja _hyung_."ucap Minghao menasehati ketika melihat Wonwoo membuka lemari pakaiannya. Namja emo itu mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan tunggu diluar." Setelah itu Minghao segera keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Namja penggemar musim panas itu masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah terparkir didepan rumah Wonwoo.

Lain tempat, Wonwoo tampak tergesa-gesa menutup jendela dan mengunci pintu dirumahnya. Setelah itu ia berlari kecil kearah mobil, disana Minghao melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Masuk saja."kata Minghao saat melihat Wonwoo malah terdiam ditempat.

Namja emo itu mengangguk pelan. Ia segera duduk dikursi belakang, karena tidak mungkin duduk dengan Minghao, karena yang ada mereka malah saling pangku memangku.

"Ayo Jun _hyung_."

"Baik." Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Jun itu mulai bergerak menjauh dari kediaman Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya diam, ia sedikit malas berbicara ketika mengingat kalau Jun itu salah satu teman baik Mingyu. Tapi dengan terpaksa ia harus bertanya kali ini, perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak.

"Siapa saja yang datang?."

"Semua datang. Jeonghan _hyung_ , Jihoon _hyung_ , Seungkwan, Lee Chan."jawab Minghao.

"Dongjin?." Wonwoo kembali bertanya ketika sadar Minghao melupakan nama Dongjin.

"Dia tidak terhitung. Acara hari ini milik keluarganya." Kembali Minghao menjawab. Wonwoo mengerutkan alis–part dua– mendengar jawaban Minghao.

"Kenapa Dongjin tidak bilang mengadakan sebuah acara padaku…"gumam Wonwoo sambil berusaha mengingat apakah kekasih Lee Chan itu sempat mengatakan sesuatu mengenai acara malam ini.

"Bukan. Bukan Dongjin yang mengadakan acara ini. Tapi sepupunya."

Wonwoo mulai panik kali ini. _Kalau bukan Seungcheol berarti…_

"Mingyu yang mengadakan acara ini. Dia membuat barbeque party malam ini." Jun akhirnya berbicara setelah terdiam cukup lama mencuri dengar pembicaraan Minghao dan Wonwoo.

"Apakah aku boleh turun?." Minghao dan Jun menyernyit mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai."jawab Jun masih fokus menyetir. Minghao mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wonwoo sangat ingin berteriak kali ini. Tidak, ia tidak sudi datang keacara Mingyu.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N : HOLAAA ~

Saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic baruuuuhh. Ada yang baca gak? #celingukan. Seperti biasanya, saya menulis fanfic dengan pair fav saya Meanie, tapi tenang semua couple Seventeen ada kok, yang official sampai crack semuanya ada wks.

Kali ini saya bikin fanfic anak sekolahan yee azeekkk. Saya terinspirasi bikin ini habis nonton Cheer Up azeeek #digampar. Tapi gak bakal sama kayak drama itu ya ceritanya.

Oh iya disini mereka dapet rankingnya bertepatan sama kenaikan kelas. Jadi mereka baru naik ke kelas sebelas, mereka seumuran semua tapi aku bakal tetap make hyung untuk member yang lebih tua *tua?* *digampar anak Seventeen*. Dan Dongjin ex membernya saya masukin aja, soalnya kasihan masak Chan gak dapet couple. Kasihan kak Dino selalu jomblo disetiap ff wks.

Dan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fanfic saya: ) chingune koemawoo xD.

Sekian cuap cuap gak bermutunya : )

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya : )

Merry X'mas and Happy New Year All : )

Bye : )

At last, review juseyo reader-nim : )


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah meminta turun dari mobil beberapa menit yang lalu, Wonwoo terlihat lebih banyak diam karena sibuk berpikir. Ia berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana percakapan Jun dan Minghao yang terasa dunia milik berdua itu. Yang terpenting sekarang baginya adalah mencari cara untuk kabur dari acara milik _rival_ nya.

" _Berpikir… Ayo otak berpikir!"_

" _Ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"_

" _Ya benar! aku bisa kabur dengan dalih ingin pipis, ya benar!"_

" _Tapi masih ada Minghao, aku yakin namja china itu akan merengek meminta ikut. Tidak, ia pasti tidak membiarkan ku kabur dengan mudah."_

Minghao menatap curiga kearah Wonwoo yang masih saja sibuk dengan lamunannya. Sesekali ia bisa melihat alis _hyung_ emo-nya mengerut.

"Ayo turun hyung." Ucap Minghao mencoba menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Ya, mereka bertiga sudah sampai dikediaman Kim Mingyu. Terlalu lama Wonwoo melamun, membuat Jun sudah masuk kedalam lebih dahulu.

Namja emo itu mengerjap sebentar, lalu melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia bisa melihat banyaknya mobil yang terparkir dirumah ini. Dengan segera ia mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak menemukan satu pun cara untuk kabur setelah lamanya ia berpikir tadi.

" _Runner up? Bahkan kau lebih cocok mendapat ranking ke 216!"_

Minghao menatap gemas kearah Wonwoo. _Ia pasti melamun lagi_ , begitu pikir Minghao.

"Hyung ayo turun~!." Wonwoo kembali tersadar dari lamunan–part dua–nya. Ia mengangguk singkat, dan segera keluar dari mobil Jun.

Dengan cepat Minghao merangkul Wonwoo.

"Ayo hyung…"

.

.

Keadaan dihalaman belakang rumah Mingyu benar-benar terasa ramai. Padahal mereka yang datang hari ini hanyalah _sedikit_ dari daftar teman Mingyu. Semua tampak sibuk mengobrol, makan, minum, dan yang lain-lainnya.

"Wah~ _Seogogi_ ini sangat sangat enak!." Seokmin kembali memasukkan daging sapi panggang itu kedalam mulutnya. Namja _happy virus_ itu terlihat bahagia mengunyah daging tersebut.

"Aku haus haus haus!." Sekarang namja itu tampak sibuk mencari cola favoritnya. Mingyu, Hansol, dan Soonyoung hanya bisa tertawa karena tingkah Seokmin.

"Anak ini seperti tidak makan selama tiga hari saja." Ucap Soonyoung sedikit mengejek Seokmin yang kembali menguyah daging didalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Seokmin benar-benar rakus.

"Cola ku habis. Soonyoung- _ah_ , tolong aku." Soonyoung mendengus sebal, dengan wajah tertekuk ia meraih kaleng kosong yang diberikan oleh Seokmin. Tentunya ia harus membuang kaleng kosong itu.

"Aku juga, pepsi." Kembali Soonyoung mendengus sebal. Jun baru saja datang, tapi namja china itu sudah memerintahnya. Dengan jalan sedikit dihentak-hetakkan, Soonyoung pergi untuk mengambil pesanan Seokmin dan Jun.

"Mana kekasihmu?." Tanya Mingyu setelah Jun duduk disamping Hansol.

"Bersama temannya." Jawab Jun dengan singkat. Namja itu sekarang sibuk mencuri-curi _seogogi_ milik Seokmin, membuat namja itu memprotes tidak terima.

"Ooh..." Mingyu hanya ber'oh' ria setelah mendengar jawaban Jun. Namja dengan marga Kim itu memilih untuk melihat kearah Soonyoung yang sudah berdiri didepan _cool case_.

"Hentikan! Astaga, kalau kau ingin, silahkan ambil disana!." Tampaknya Seokmin mulai geram karena makanannya dijarah oleh Jun, Hansol sendiri hanya sibuk tertawa melihat wajah sangar Seokmin yang terlihat lucu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Soonyoung membawa dua kaleng minuman bersoda ditangannya.

" _Hyung_ tiba-tiba aku ingin pepsi." Soonyoung mendelik tajam kearah Hansol. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Ambil sendiri." Ucapnya dengan ketus, ia sudah lelah berjalan ketempat minuman diujung sana. Sekarang Hansol memintanya untuk kesana lagi. BIG NO!.

"Kumohon _hyung_ …." Soonyoung mengacak rambut frustrasi setelah melihat wajah memelas Hansol. Kalau seperti ini ia tidak bisa untuk menolak. Ia bukanlah tipe teman atau _hyung_ yang jahat pada _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Ini yang terakhir. Kau juga mau Min?." Mingyu menggeleng. Dengan segera Soonyoung tancap gas menuju _cool case._

Mingyu tertawa melihat sikap Soonyoung, namja bermarga Kwon itu memang sangat baik pada adik-adiknya. Ia bisa melihat Soonyoung berdiri dibelakang seorang namja mungil, beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat namja mungil tersebut berbalik badan.

Namja tan itu menatap penasaran kearah mereka, nampaknya kedua orang itu berbicara sesuatu.

"Apakah mereka saling mengenal?." Gumam Mingyu setelahnya. Ia tetap memperhatikan interaksi dua orang itu. Mingyu kali ini membulatkan matanya terkejut, dia bisa melihat bagaimana Soonyoung dengan sengaja membuat namja mungil itu tersandung.

" _Mereka bertengkar."_

"Astaga Soonyoung _hyung_!." Hansol juga melihat adegan itu, ia melihat bagaimana kejadian Soonyoung dengan sengaja membuat namja mungil disana jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung kaki Soonyoung.

.

.

Minghao tetap berusaha untuk menarik tangan Wonwoo. Namja emo itu cukup membuatnya kelelahan, tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo menolak masuk saat mereka baru berjalan sepuluh meter dari mobil Jun. Tapi hasilnya berbuah manis, Minghao akhirnya berhasil menarik Wonwoo sampai ketempat acara.

"Itu Jihoon _hyung_ dan Seungkwan- _ie_." Ucap Minghao saat matanya langsung melihat keberadaan dua temannya yang sedang berdiri didepan _cool case_.

"Jihoon- _ie hyung_! Seungkwan- _ie_!." Dua orang itu menoleh kearah Minghao, dengan cepat mereka berjalan kearah Minghao dan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa baru datang? Kalian sangat lama…" Ujar Seungkwan saat ia baru saja berdiri dihadapan Minghao dan Wonwoo. Namja china itu menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Mianhae. Kami mengalami sedikit kendala diperjalanan." Jawab Minghao dengan sedikit melirik kearah Wonwoo. Memang namja emo satu ini yang menjadi kendala diperjalanan mereka.

"Oh iya, dimana Dongjin, Chan, dan Jeonghan _hyung_?"tanya Minghao sambil sibuk mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru arah untuk mencari keberadaan tiga temannya itu.

"Dongjin dan Chan sedang sibuk berdua. Kalau Jeonghan _hyung_ sedang mengobrol dengan Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jisoo _hyung_." Jawab Seungkwan sambil menujuk kearah orang-orang yang disebutnya tadi.

Wonwoo mengerutkan alis bingung. "Memangnya Jeonghan _hyung_ kenal mereka?"tanya namja emo itu. Jihoon dan Seungkwan kompak mengangguk.

"Iya, mereka pernah satu kelas saat kelas tiga sekolah dasar." Jawab Seungkwan lagi langsung mendapat anggukan paham dari Wonwoo. Namja bermarga Boo itu mencebikkan bibirnya ketika tahu minuman miliknya habis.

"Kau ingin lagi?." Tanya Jihoon setelahnya ketika namja bertubuh mungil itu tahu arah pandangan Seungkwan. Namja _diva_ itu mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah, biar _hyung_ yang ambilkan untukmu. Kalian juga mau?." Minghao dan Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya Jihoon berjalan kearah _cool case_ seorang diri.

Jihoon berjalan sedikit cepat menuju _cool_ _case_ yang ada diujung sana. Ia malas untuk mengantri, pasalnya diacara ini banyak sekali orang yang datang.

"Colaaa…." Jihoon sibuk bergumam sambil mencari minuman cola yang tenggelam diantara minuman yang lainnya. Dengan telaten ia mencarinya, walaupun kulit putihnya terasa dingin.

"Minggir!." Namja bertubuh mungil itu tidak sedikit pun mengindahkan seruan orang dibelakangnya. Ia bahkan masih sibuk mencari minuman bersoda bernama cola itu.

"Cepat minggir!." Kembali orang dibelakang Jihoon berseru, membuat ia mau tidak mau membalik tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menunggu?!." Ucap Jihoon langsung membentak orang dihadapannya, membuat orang tersebut menatapnya jengah.

"Dan apakah kau kira, hanya dirimu saja yang perlu dengan _cool case_ itu?!." Orang itu membalas ucapan Jihoon juga dengan membentak. Membuat namja bermarga Lee itu memutar mata malas. Ia akhirnya membalik badan dan kembali mencari minuman untuk teman-temannya.

"Jika kau tahu tata karma, kau pasti mau mengantri." Orang itu menahan kekesalan-nya setelah mendengar kalimat Jihoon. Secara tidak sadar senyum misterius terkembang dibibir orang itu, ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalas dendam pada Jihoon.

"Silahkan, aku sudah selesai." Mendengar perkataan Jihoon, namja itu langsung maju selangkah.

Bertepatan setelah orang itu memajukan sedikit kaki kanannya, Jihoon langsung terjatuh karena tersandung kaki orang itu. Si pelaku langsung menahan tawa melihat Jihoon jatuh tersungkur, dengan emosi yang memuncak Jihoon langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

Semua orang menatap kearah mereka. Bahkan Minghao, Wonwoo, dan Seungkwan tampak _shock_. Mereka tidak menyangka hal memalukan seperti tadi akan dialami oleh Jihoon.

"Kau mau balas dendam?!." Jihoon sangat geram kali ini. Orang itu tersenyum tipis, atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum mengejek kearah Jihoon.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya dengan santai, membuat kemarahan Jihoon tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Wonwoo, Minghao, dan Seungkwan akhirnya mendekat kearah Jihoon, untuk mengantisipasi kalau namja mungil itu mengamuk dan menerjang orang itu, setidaknya mereka ada disana untuk menahan Jihoon. Jeonghan yang melihat Jihoon jatuh tersungkur tadi, akhirnya mendekat dengan Seungcheol juga Jisoo dibelakangnya.

Mingyu, Seokmin, Hansol, dan Jun akhirnya juga ikut mendekat kearah tempat kejadian. Mereka merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada orang itu, Soonyoung.

"Cukup pintar." Balas Jihoon sambil mengocok kaleng minuman bersoda dibelakang tubuhnya. Soonyoung masih tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Bukan hanya cukup, tapi memang pintar." Jihoon tersenyum sangat lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Soonyoung. Ia berjalan mendekati Soonyoung, hingga jarak mereka cukup dekat.

Semua orang yang ada disana menatap antusias kelanjutan pertengkaran Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Mingyu sendiri malah fokus pada Wonwoo, ia tersenyum saat tahu kalau Wonwoo mau datang ke acaranya.

"Tapi rasanya kau harus menarik ucapan mu yang mengatakan bahwa dirimu memang pintar. Kau kira aku hanya akan diam?."

Seperti slow motion, Jihoon segera mengarahkan minuman bersodanya kearah Soonyoung. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik penutup kaleng cola itu, membuat isinya yang menyembur keluar mengenai seluruh wajah sampai kebadan Soonyoung.

Jihoon langsung membuang kaleng kosong itu kearah Soonyoung, untungnya hanya mengenai badan namja itu.

"Ayo!." Namja mungil itu langsung menarik Wonwoo, karena namja emo itu yang paling dekat dengannya. Wajah Soonyoung memerah karena menahan amarah, untuk pertama kalinya ia dipermalukan seperti ini dihadapan banyak orang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Seungcheol sedikit prihatin melihat keadaan Soonyoung. Namja bermata sipit itu mengangguk, walau dalam hati ia berteriak murka.

Jeonghan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon. Namja mungil itu memang tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Maafkan teman ku." Ucap Jeonghan pada Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

"Tidak masalah. Ini juga kesalahan Soonyoung." Balas Seungcheol, Jeonghan tersenyum tidak enak hati, walaupun bukan dia yang menyebabkan keributan tapi ia tetap merasa bersalah karena Jihoon adalah temannya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kata Jisoo saat sadar senyum Jeonghan terlihat berat dan terkesan dipaksakan.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ujar Jeonghan lagi. Jisoo tersenyum dan segera merangkul Jeonghan.

"Aku mendengar ada ribut-ribut. Ada apa?"tanya Dongjin yang baru datang bersama Chan. (Hayo dari mana?).

"Kau terlambat. Makanya jangan asik berpacaran." Jawab Seungkwan terdengar sedikit menyindir Dongjin. Kekasih dari Lee Chan itu langsung mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Hyung tidak lihat dari tadi kami sibuk memanggang daging?." Chan berucap sedikit jengkel karena dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh Seungkwan. Namja bermarga Boo itu langsung mengeluarkan peace sign kearah Dongjin dan Chan.

"Dan Soonyoung _hyung_ kenapa basah seperti itu?." Tanya Dongjin lagi setelah melihat Soonyoung pergi kearah kamar mandi.

"Itu ulah Jihoon _hyung_." Jawab Minghao. Dongjin dan Chan langsung menatap Minghao dengan tatapan _are-you-kidding-us-?_.

"Aku dengar Wonwoo _hyung_ kemari. Lalu dimana dia?." Tanya Chan ketika ia baru sadar kalau Wonwoo tidak terlihat dari tadi.

"Dia ditarik oleh Jihoon _hyung_." Jawab Minghao lagi.

.

.

Setelah pergi dari acara Mingyu dengan perasaan marah. Namja mungil itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Wonwoo makan bersama dikedai ayam. Untungnya ini masih pukul delapan malam, jadi kedai milik pamannya masih buka.

"Aku benar-benar kesal. Aku tidak bisa melupakan hal tadi." Ucap Jihoon setelah melahap ayam ketiganya, Wonwoo disebrang meja masih asik memakan ayam miliknya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar keren. Seharusnya kau menyiram namja itu dengan dua kaleng cola sekaligus." Balas Wonwoo dengan sarannya yang memang telat. Tapi ia mengacungkan jempol tanda kagum dengan tindakan Jihoon tadi.

" _Aku tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk kabur. Terimakasih Jihoon-ie."_ Batin Wonwoo.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, kupastikan dua tulang ayam ini akan bersarang dimatanya." Setelah itu Wonwoo dan Jihoon tertawa. Mereka terus saja mengobrol sampai kedai ayam milik paman Jihoon tutup.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah menjadi siswa tingkat sebelas, Wonwoo tampak sudah rapi pagi ini. Namja emo itu duduk bersama ibunya menyantap sarapan pagi. Mereka hanya memakan roti panggang dengan segelas susu, tapi tidak masalah bagi Wonwoo yang terpenting semuanya buatan sang ibu.

" _Eomma_ akan pulang malam. Jika kau ingin membeli sesuatu, ambil saja uangnya dilaci kamar _eomma_." Wonwoo mengangguk patuh sebagai jawaban. Yeoja cantik yang sudah berumur itu tersenyum kearah putranya.

" _Eomma_ berangkat. Hati-hati dijalan, jangan lupa belajar dengan giat." Ibu Wonwoo segera mengelus kepala anaknya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Bye _eomma_ …" Ucap Wonwoo sebelum ibunya meninggalkan ruang makan. Namja emo itu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Sehabis menegak susu _vanilla_ buatan ibunya, Wonwoo segera berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

Belum sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, Wonwoo bisa melihat Seungkwan dan Jihoon tengah menunggunya disana. Dua orang itu melambai kearahnya, dengan segera Wonwoo berlari kecil menuju mereka.

"Kenapa menunggu ku?." Tanya Wonwoo saat namja emo itu baru berdiri didepan dua temannya. Jihoon memukul lengan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, lain kali kami tidak akan menunggu mu didepan gerbang lagi." Jawab Jihoon dengan nada ketus.

"Iya _hyung_. Ayo." Tambah Seungkwan, dua namja itu akhirnya saling bergandeng tangan dan berjalan didepan Wonwoo. Namja emo itu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah dua temannya.

"Baiklah, aku salah. Aku minta maaf…" Wonwoo segera merangkul dua temannya, dengan ia berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. Akhirnya mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu sampai dikelas.

Jeonghan terlihat sudah duduk dibangku pilihannya. Deretan bangku barat nomer empat, sama persis seperti waktu tingkat sepuluh. Seungkwan dan Jihoon akhirnya duduk dibangku nomer dua dan tiga. Otomatis, Wonwoo harus duduk didepan mereka.

"Seperti biasa, Wonwoo _hyung_ penyelamat kita…" Ucap Seungkwan bermaksud bercanda, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seungkwan.

Namja bermarga Boo itu akhirnya berjalan menuju bangku Jeonghan.

"Minghao duduk dimana hyung?." Tanya Seungkwan pada Jeonghan yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Seperti biasa, bagian timur." Jawab Jeonghan sebelum kembali bermain dengan ponselnya. Seungkwan mengangguk paham. Posisi duduk teman-temannya masih sama. Minghao, Dongjin, dan Chan selalu berada dibagian timur, dengan urutan Minghao dibangku nomer dua, Dongjin nomer tiga, dan Chan nomer empat.

"Mereka kemana?." Tanya Seungkwan lagi, Jeonghan meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Mereka ada di kantin." Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia merasa dikhianati karena mereka bertiga tidak menunggu dirinya. Seungkwan juga ingin pergi kekantin untuk membeli susu strawberry kesukaannya.

"Jihoon - _ie_ , nanti kita pergi bersama keruang vocal ne? Jangan meninggalkan ku!."

Jeonghan dan Jihoon larut dalam perbincangan mereka tentang berbagai hal, dan Seungkwan sendiri sudah bermain bersama Minghao, Dongjin, dan Chan tentunya dengan susu strawberry ditangan. Wonwoo sendiri lebih memilih untuk membaca buku barunya.

"Kau duduk disini?." Wonwoo meringis ketika mendengar suara orang yang paling dibencinya, ia tiba-tiba tidak mood untuk membaca bukunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan duduk disini." Wonwoo memutar mata malas, orang itu dengan santainya duduk dibangku sebelah kanannya. Namja emo itu tidak sudi duduk berdekatan dengan _rival_ nya seperti ini.

"Hyung aku duduk disini." Salah satu namja berwajah blasteran itu duduk dibelakang Mingyu.

Jihoon bersungut sebal ketika melihat sosok Soonyoung duduk disebelah kanannya. Namja bertubuh mungil itu mendelik tajam ketika Soonyoung malah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Seungcheol- _ah_ aku ingin duduk disini…" Seungcheol tampak tidak rela ketika Jisoo meminta duduk dibangku yang ada dibelakang Soonyoung. Tapi Seungcheol lebih memilih untuk mengalah, ia akhirnya duduk diseberang bangku Jisoo.

"Kenapa kita harus satu kelas dengan mereka?." Bisik Seungkwan pada Dongjin yang ada disampingnya. Kekasih Chan itu mengedikkan bahu, ia juga tidak mengerti kebetulan macam apa yang menimpa mereka sampai-sampai harus duduk dengan semua teman sepupunya, Mingyu dan Seungcheol.

"Kau suka membaca?." Pertanyaan Mingyu membuat mood Wonwoo bertambah buruk saja, dengan segera namja emo itu menutup bukunya secara kasar.

"Jangan menggangguku!." Ucapnya dengan nada marah, Mingyu hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mengganggu mu. Kau saja yang berlebihan…" Balas Mingyu dengan santai mampu membuat seorang Wonwoo jadi geram. Namja emo segera meraih ranselnya, ia bermaksud untuk pindah.

"Jangan pergi Wonwoo- _ya_." Tahan Jihoon saat melihat Wonwoo sudah menggendong ranselnya. Namja itu mendelik tajam kearah Mingyu, ia nampak kesal karena pagi-pagi Mingyu sudah membuat temannya murka.

"Lihat, kau benar-benar pengecut. Kalau memang takut lebih baik kau pindah saja." Kata Mingyu lagi dengan menopang dagu. Tangan Wonwoo mengepal sempurna disamping tubuhnya.

Mingyu segera berdiri ketika melihat Wonwoo hanya diam ditempat.

"Bukankah hal seperti ini yang kau mau? Aku ini _rival_ mu, jadi tentu saja aku akan terus mengusik hidupmu _runner up_ …" Cukup sudah. Wonwoo segera menatap marah kearah Mingyu, kalimat yang baru saja dibisikkan oleh namja tan itu benar-benar membuatnya marah.

Mau tidak mau, Wonwoo duduk kembali dengan perasaan kesal bukan main. Ia sudah malas untuk berhadapan dengan _rival_ nya itu. Mingyu sendiri melempar senyum tipis kearah Wonwoo, namja itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap kearahnya.

" _Apa salahku? Apakah aku pernah menyakitimu sebelumnya?"_

* * *

 **TBC?**

A/N : Yaps 2553 words. Mantavvv :v

Update ku sudah datangggg sayanggg~ *cium satu-satu reader-nim* *dihajar* *dibuang kelaut*

Disini ada bumbu-bumbu Soonhoon-nya azeek, tapi mereka masih tahap menjadi musuh dulu. Entah kenapa saya malah senang banget pas ngebayangin si Hoshi disiram cola sama Woozi, basah basah dah tu anak *padahal bias sendiri* #readergaknanya. Tapi gak apalah disiram cola dulu, besok-besok kan disiram cintanya Woozi *muntah sejagat raya*.

Eh iya, disini Jeonghan itu pernah deket sama sama Joshua tapi mereka kepisah pas mau smp. Yang lainnya gak saling kenal, mereka baru ketemu pas dikelas sebelas ini. Jadi pas kelas sepuluh, gengnya Wonwoo gak saling kenal sama gengnya Mingyu, kecuali Dongjin soalnya dia kan sepupuan ama Mingyu and Sekup.

Dichapter dua ini meanienya agak dikit, hmmmm gak apa ya gaes, tetep dibaca ya gaes #tampangmaksa. Tapi tenang aja dichapter selanjutnya pasti banyak, kan ini fanfic main pairnya meanie. So tetap stay ya meanie shipper :3 (tapi tenang semua couple bakal ada kok disini, tapi gak langsung sekalian, atu atu dulu).

Btw makasih untuk yang sudah baca chapter satunya. Makasih banyak karena ada yang bilang bagus dan keren, saya jadi malu padahal ffnya abal banget dan lagi authornya gak pro wks. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow, dan review fanfic ini. Kalian inspirasi dan kesayangan ku :3

Ada yang nanya siapa seme dihubungan Dongjin-Chan. Tentu saya bakal jawab Chan-lah yang jadi seme, karena dia lebih tua dari Dongjin jadi Kak Dino-lah semenya muehehehe.

Dan ada yang nanya kenapa Wonwoo benci banget ama Gyu, nanti jawabannya dichapter yang akan datang, tapi gak janji dichapter yang mana jadi tungguin aja ya :3.

Big thanks untuk semuanya. Aku tanpa kalian bukanlah apa-apa. Terimakasih reader semuanya, terimakasih sider. Makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca fanfic ini : ). Tapi tolong review dong abis bacanya, kasih semangat kek buat saya biar bikin lanjutan ffnya lebih bersemangat : ) *apaan loh thor* *sapi banget lu* *banyak mau*. Tapi gak maksa, udah dibaca ama reader-nim, udah seneng kok : ) :3 .

Jadi sekian cuap cuap gak penting dari saya :v

At last. Review juseyo~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk angkatan siswa tingkat sebelas tahun ini sengaja hanya diisi dua puluh sampai tiga puluh orang dalam satu kelas. Untungnya _Yongsan_ memiliki ruang kelas yang cukup banyak, jadi peraturan baru ini tidak akan membebankan siapapun. Dan kali ini kelas Wonwoo hanya mendapat jatah dua puluh siswa saja, membuat keadaan kelas menjadi lengang karena sedikitnya jumlah siswa.

Selama dua jam dihari pertama bersekolah hanya dihabiskan untuk saling berkenalan, karena tidak semuanya adalah teman sekelas ditingkat sepuluh lalu. Setiap siswa maju satu persatu untuk memperkenalkan diri, lalu dilanjutkan dengan sesi bertanya.

Kegiatan tersebut memang berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi dalam waktu kurang lebih dari dua jam itu, Wonwoo sedikitpun tidak mau menolehkan wajahnya kearah Mingyu. Namja emo itu selalu saja berusaha menghindar. Bahkan saat sesi bertanya, Wonwoo tidak mau melirik sedikit saja kearah Mingyu.

Tapi Mingyu sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia cukup paham, Mingyu sangat tahu Wonwoo benar-benar membencinya.

"Menyenangkan!." Seungkwan berteriak senang mengingat bagaimana serunya kegiatan belajar jam pertama.

"Benar sekali. Aku harap kegiatan belajar kita akan selalu seperti ini sampai satu minggu kedepan." Balas Chan dengan nada penuh harap. Dongjin malah mencubit hidungnya.

"Lalu kapan kita akan belajar? Dasar kau memang pemalas." Chan langsung mengerucutkan bibir setelah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, ia juga mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sakit karena dicubit Dongjin.

"Aigooo… Kalian terus saja mengumbar kemesraan, membuatku iri." Chan dan Dongjin hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendengar kata-kata Jeonghan, dengan segera Jeonghan mencubit pipi Dongjin dan Chan secara bergantian. Ia tidak tahan melihat bagaimana imutnya tingkah dua _maknae_ itu.

"Ayo pergi ke kantin." Ajak Jihoon dengan Wonwoo yang berdiri disampingnya. Keempat namja itu mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Minghao?." Jihoon segera mengeluarkan ponsel kesayangannya dari saku celana.

"Aku akan mengiriminya pesan untuk langsung pergi ke kantin." Jawab Jihoon. Namja bermarga Lee itu segera mengirim pesan pada Minghao yang entah ada dimana.

"Baiklah kajja!." Setelah mendengar seruan Jihoon, mereka langsung berdiri dan berjalan bersama ke kantin.

.

.

Kantin benar-benar terasa sesak dan ramai dihari pertama bersekolah. Bahkan hanya ada satu atau dua meja kosong yang tersisa.

"Aku akan mencari meja kosong. Seungkwan- _ie_ , susu _vanilla_ satu ne?." Seungkwan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya ia menyusul Jeonghan dan Jihoon yang tampak sudah sibuk memilih makanan.

Mata Wonwoo menjelajah keseluruh penjuru, untungnya diujung timur sana ada satu meja kosong yang tersedia. Namja emo itu segera berlari dan duduk disana, karena pasti masih banyak orang yang mengincarnya.

Wonwoo membuka bukunya lalu kembali membaca, tinggal beberapa halaman lagi maka bacaannya yang satu ini akan habis.

"Aku tidak terlambat." Wonwoo melirik kearah Minghao yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah buku sastra mandarin ditangannya.

"Kau habis darimana?." Tanya Wonwoo, ia kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Minghao duduk disamping namja emo itu.

"Pelatihan. Aku akan lomba pidato bahasa mandarin." Jawab Minghao dengan senyum lebarnya. Wonwoo kembali menoleh kearah Minghao.

"Bukankah bahasa mandarin adalah bahasa nasional mu? Bahkan kau bisa menghafal teks pidato itu dalam dua jam, kau benar-benar curang." Minghao hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, ia segera merangkul namja emo tersebut.

"Itu bukan curang, tapi itu adalah keberuntungan. Lagi pula _appa_ ku asli Korea, jadi kalau ada yang menuduh ku curang, aku bisa membela diri karena aku bukan keturunan China asli." Wonwoo langsung mencibir pelan setelah mendengar perkataan Minghao, tapi namja china itu malah tertawa melihatnya, karena ia tahu Wonwoo hanya bercanda.

"Hyung tidak membeli sesuatu?." Minghao akhirnya bertanya saat sadar Wonwoo hanya duduk menunggu sembari membaca bukunya.

"Hanya susu _vanilla_. Aku meminta Seungkwan membelikannya untuk ku…" Minghao hanya ber'oh'ria sembari mengangguk paham. Namja china itu akhirnya menaruh buku sastra mandarinnya diatas meja.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal sebentar _hyung_." Mendengar perkataan Minghao, Wonwoo segera memberikan gesture tangan mengusir. Lelaki china itu jadi gemas lalu ia segera mencubit pipi Wonwoo sebelum berlari kearah teman-temannya. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Minghao memang sangat suka mencubit pipi orang.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon terlihat masih sibuk memilih makanan. Seungkwan sendiri sudah beres daritadi, akhirnya ia meletakkan makanannya diatas nampan Jeonghan; mereka satu nampan berdua.

"Aku mau membeli susu, _hyungdeul_ mau?." Jeonghan dan Jihoon kompak menggeleng dengan mata masih fokus kearah makanan. Seungkwan akhirnya berjalan kearah lemari pendingin milik kantin tersebut.

"Kenapa hanya membeli satu jika kau bisa membeli dua sekaligus." Seungkwan bermonolog setelah mengambil keputusan untuk membeli dua kotak susu, tangannya segera meraih dua kotak susu rasa _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Sedikit bernafas lega ketika mengetahui susu rasa _vanilla_ pesanan Wonwoo masih tersisa satu kotak.

"Milik ku. Aku melihatnya lebih dahulu." Namja bermarga Boo itu mendelik tidak terima ketika sebuah tangan juga ikut meraih susu _vanilla_ yang baru dipegangnya, lancangnya lagi tangan itu berada diatas tangannya yang juga memegang minuman tersebut.

Dengan gerakan cepat Seungkwan menarik kotak susu _vanilla_ itu, lalu memegangnya dengan erat. "Tidak, aku yang lebih dulu memegangnya!." Balas Seungkwan dengan nada ketus.

"Tapi aku juga memegangnya tadi, jadi itu milik ku!." Namja bermarga Boo itu menggeleng dengan kuat. Ia tidak terima namja itu mengklaim susu _vanilla_ yang ada ditangannya.

"Jelas-jelas kau bukan memegang susu _vanilla_ ini! Kau tidak sadar apa? Kau memegang tanganku Choi Hansol!." Namja itu–Hansol mendengus sebal.

"Kau beli yang lain saja." Ucap Seungkwan sembari menutup lemari pendingin. Hansol bertambah kesal ketika sadar ditangan Seungkwan ada dua kotak susu selain susu _vanilla_ yang diinginkannya.

"Apakah tidak cukup dua kotak susu? Kau benar-benar rakus, pantas saja kau gendut."

Seungkwan langsung melotot marah ketika mendengar ucapan Hansol. Tidak boleh ada satupun orang yang mengatainya _gendut_ , ingat Seungkwan itu _berisi_! _**Berisi**_!.

"Aku tidak gendut! Minuman ini juga bukan untukku! Ini untuk Wonwoo _hyung_!." Hansol langsung memutar mata malas mendengar pembelaan Seungkwan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Bohong. Mana mungkin kau mau mengakui kalau dirimu rakus." Balas Hansol dengan nada meremehkan. Seungkwan merasa benar-benar kesal kali ini, perkataan Hansol sudah menyakiti hati kecil namja bermarga Boo itu.

Karena sudah tanggung kesal, akhirnya Seungkwan segera saja menginjak punggung kaki kiri Hansol menggunakan telapak kaki kanannya. Ia menginjak dengan kuat-kuat punggung kaki kiri Hansol, menyebabkan namja blasteran itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar _classmate_ baru yang menyebalkan!."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Seungkwan kembali menginjak punggung kaki Hansol sebelum pergi dengan bibir yang tertekuk kebawah karena kesal. Hansol sendiri segera memegang kakinya yang mulai berkedut sakit.

"Kau kenapa?." Jisoo memandang aneh kearah Hansol, namja blasteran itu terlihat ingin menangis sembari memegangi punggung kaki kirinya.

.

.

Semua orang yang ada dimeja menatap bingung kearah Seungkwan. Namja bermarga Boo itu terus saja cemberut setelah kembali dengan tiga kotak susu ditangannya. Mereka bertambah bingung lagi ketika Seungkwan tampak tidak bersemangat meminum susu _strawberry_ nya.

Wonwoo segera menyenggol lengan Seungkwan pelan. "Kenapa? Kau ada masalah?." Seungkwan menggeleng lemah lalu melempar senyum kecil kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Seungkwan dengan singkat. Ia mana mau mengakui kalau ada orang yang mengejeknya gendut tadi. Seungkwan sudah bilang dari awal kalau dirinya tidak gendut, ia hanya berisi.

" Baiklah." Wonwoo bergumam pelan sebelum melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Aku ingin keperpustakaan setelah ini, ada yang mau ikut?." Semua menggeleng, kecuali Wonwoo. Namja emo itu menaikkan sedikit tangannya.

"Aku." Kata Wonwoo langsung kembali membaca bukunya. Jihoon mendengus sebal karena hanya Wonwoo saja yang ingin ikut.

"Kalian tidak ingin ikut?. Kudengar Guru Kang tidak hadir hari ini." Sekali lagi mereka menggeleng, membuat Jihoon kembali mendengus untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kami akan menunggu kalian dikelas." Jihoon hanya bergumam 'ya… ya' sebagai balasan untuk perkataan Jeonghan.

"Ayo Wonwoo- _ya_."

.

.

Perpustakaan _Yongsan_ hari ini tidak terlalu ramai oleh siswa. Kita bisa menghitung jumlah orang yang ada diruang itu dengan jari, hal ini memang wajar terjadi karena masih hari pertama sekolah. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan belum kunjung datang.

Jihoon tampak sibuk memilih buku yang ingin dipinjamnya, dengan Wonwoo yang setia menunggu. Jihoon memang sengaja meminta Wonwoo selalu didekatnya, karena siapa tahu buku yang ingin dipinjamnya berada dirak atas, jadi ia bisa meminta Wonwoo mengambilnya.

"Sudah kau temukan?." Jihoon menggeleng cepat, Wonwoo sendiri sudah bosan menunggu.

"Kalau begitu akan berkeliling sebentar. Jika ingin meminta bantuan, cari saja kesana." Kata Wonwoo sambil menunjuk kearah rak bagian selatan. Jihoon berhenti sebentar dari kegiatan mencari bukunya.

"Jangan berlama-lama disana." Wonwoo segera mengangguk patuh. Ia akhirnya berjalan kearah selatan perpustakaan, meninggalkan Jihoon seorang diri yang masih sibuk mencari buku.

Sudah hampir enam summary buku dibaca oleh Wonwoo, tapi ia belum juga memutuskan buku yang mana akan dipinjamnya. Ia kembali memilah-milah kumpulan buku yang berjejer rapi dirak.

Wonwoo berhenti pada sebuah buku dengan cover biru tua, ia rasa buku satu ini akan segera dipinjamnya.

"Kau menyukai buku itu?." Wonwoo segera mengeluarkan wajah tak bersahabatnya ketika tangan Mingyu menjangkau buku dengan cover berwarna biru yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

"Ambil." Mingyu menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada Wonwoo, tapi namja emo itu malah menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Wonwoo dengan singkat. Mingyu tetap pada posisinya.

"Kenapa harus menolak, ambil saja." Mingyu kembali mencoba untuk memberikan buku tersebut pada Wonwoo, namun namja emo itu dengan cepat menggeleng.

Mingyu akhirnya melangkah mendekati Wonwoo, tapi namja emo itu segera melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya.

 _Shit!_. Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati ketika punggungnya membentur dinding. Tidak ada lagi space kosong untuk ia menghindari Mingyu sekarang.

"Tidak bisa kabur eum?." Mingyu tersenyum kecil ketika sadar Wonwoo menghindari tatapan matanya. Tangannya kembali menyodorkan buku tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau?."

Batin Wonwoo menjerit frustrasi ketika tahu kalau buku ditangan Mingyu adalah buku ' **The Rosie Effect** ' karya Graeme Simsion. Siapa saja pasti ingin membaca salah satu buku favorit Bill Gates tersebut.

"Kudengar buku ini adalah salah satu bacaan favorit dari Bill Gates. Jadi mana mungkin kau akan melewatkan yang satu ini bukan?." Wonwoo tetap diam dengan mata tertuju kearah buku tersebut. Ia tampak berpikir sebelum menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu mendapat penolakan dari Wonwoo. Mungkin kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan diri, dengan segera ia memenjarakan Wonwoo menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku bilang tidak mau!. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?!. Lepas!." Betakan Wonwoo tidak membuat Mingyu takut sekalipun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo lepas kali ini.

"Kenapa sikapmu selalu seperti ini padaku? Apakah aku memiliki kesalahan yang sangat besar padamu?." Wonwoo mendengus sebal, ia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Minggir!."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!." Mingyu meruntuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Ia tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk membentak Wonwoo.

Namja dalam kungkungannya hanya terdiam. Mungkin Wonwoo sedikit terkejut karena ini kali pertama Mingyu membentaknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, tapi tolong jawab pertanyaanku." Mingyu kali ini meminta dengan suara yang lebih halus. Ia bisa melihat Wonwoo melempar senyum remeh kearahnya.

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?." Tanya Wonwoo setelahnya dengan wajah kelewat datar.

Mingyu tetap berusaha untuk menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dihadapan Wonwoo. "Agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku." Jawab Mingyu dengan pasti.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau bahkan hanya seorang _rival_ bagiku, jadi jangan pernah berharap untuk dekat atau berteman denganku. Ingat posisimu!." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada meremehkan, tapi Mingyu hanya diam berusaha menahan diri, ia tidak mau membentak Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu tidak ingin Wonwoo tambah membencinya.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku? Apakah–"

"YAK! NAEGA JUG-ILGEOYA!"

Mereka berdua terdiam, tapi sedetik kemudian wajah Wonwoo terlihat panik. Namja emo itu segera mendorong paksa tangan Mingyu, ia sangat yakin teriakan tadi adalah teriakan milik Jihoon. Akhirnya Wonwoo berlari cepat menuju arah teriakan Jihoon.

Setelahnya Mingyu mengikuti langkah Wonwoo dibelakang, ia baru ingat Soonyoung juga pergi keperpustakaan bersamanya tadi. Bisa jadi orang yang ingin dibunuh Jihoon adalah namja bermarga Kwon itu.

.

.

Jihoon tetap berusaha mencari buku yang ingin dipinjamnya, walaupun ia belum kunjung juga mendapatkannya. Mungkin sudah puluhan buku yang dicheck, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Kenapa ada anak sekolah dasar di _Yongsan_? Bukankah ini sekolah menengah atas?."

Namja mungil itu terdiam sesaat, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit tersinggung ketika mendengar seseorang mengatakan 'anak sekolah dasar'.

Matanya segera melihat kesegala arah, dengan cepat Jihoon menggeram marah ketika sadar hanya dirinya yang paling kecil diantara dua orang lainnya yang ada dibagian barat rak buku ini.

"Apa kau mencari ini?."

Mata Jihoon melotot marah ketika sadar seseorang malah menyodorkannya buku dongeng dengan judul **Snow White**.

"Kau mau aku bunuh sekarang?." Orang itu hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jihoon. Namja itu–Soonyoung segera saja mengelus kepala Jihoon.

"Seharusnya anak sekolah dasar seperti mu tidak berkeliaran disini, nanti kalau orangtuamu mencari bagaimana?." Wajah Jihoon memerah menahan amarahnya, bahkan ia bertambah kesal ketika melihat dua orang yang ada diperpustakaan malah tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku Kwon Soonyoung. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang." Desis Jihoon dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Tapi Soonyoung sendiri malah suka dengan pemandangan Jihoon yang tampak marah dihadapannya.

" _Kurasa akan seru jika aku mengerjainya sedikit."_

"Aku baru sadar ternyata kau Lee Jihoon, _mianhae_ Jihoon- _ssi_. Kukira kau anak sekolah dasar yang kabur ke _Yongsan_." Mata Jihoon melotot marah–part dua– ketika Soonyoung lagi-lagi mengatainya anak sekolah dasar.

"Pipi mu merah. Apa kau memakai _blush on_?." Tanya Soonyoung memegang pipi kanan Jihoon, membuat si pemilik langsung menyetak tangan Soonyoung secara kasar.

"Kau kira aku waria?!." Soonyoung kembali memegang pipi Jihoon dengan tatapan kagum, tidak memperdulikan perkataan Jihoon mengenai 'waria' tersebut.

"Jadi ini asli? Wah, pipimu benar-benar halus seperti bayi."

"Kau mau apa?!." Jihoon langsung was-was ketika Soonyoung memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Menurutmu?." Setelahnya Soonyoung mencium pipi kanan Jihoon selama tiga detik. Membuat dua orang yang sedari tadi menonton pertengkaran mereka memekik senang, lalu dengan buru-buru mengabadikan moment tersebut.

Jihoon terdiam sembari memegangi pipinya. Ia menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Soonyoung.

"Wajahmu tambah merah? Kenapa?."

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya saat mendapati Soonyoung bertanya seperti tidak tahu apa-apa setelah mencium pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati eoh?!"

Soonyoung melotot kaget ketika tangan Jihoon menarik sebuah kamus tebal berukuran kurang lebih 25 cm. Dengan segera Jihoon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kamus tersebut.

"YAK! NAEGA JUG-ILGEOYA!"

Dengan teganya Jihoon menghantamkan kamus tersebut ke kepala Soonyoung. Membuat namja penggemar Beyonce itu menjerit meminta Jihoon menghentikan kelakuan beringasnya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu tercengang ketika melihat Jihoon terus menyerang Soonyoung dengan kamus tebal ditangannya.

"Sudah hentikan Jihoon- _ie_." Wonwoo menahan tangan Jihoon yang hendak memukul Soonyoung lagi. Ia menarik kamus tersebut dan menaruhnya asal, untung saja penjaga perpustakaan belum datang sampai sekarang.

"Ayo kita pergi." Akhirnya Jihoon menurut saja ketika Wonwoo menariknya keluar. Mingyu segera menarik tangan Soonyoung ketika namja itu malah terduduk dilantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung sendiri langsung berteriak kesakitan. Membuat Mingyu menghela nafas mencoba bersabar melihat kelakuannya.

Mungkin sebentar lagi diatas kepala Soonyoung akan muncul sebuah benjolan besar, mengingat bagaimana tebal dan kerasnya kamus yang digunakan Jihoon untuk memukulnya.

 _Poor_ Soonyoung.

.

.

Selama beberapa jam setelahnya, aura dikelas terasa sedikit mendung karena wajah Seungkwan dan Jihoon tertekuk sempurna. Bahkan beberapa guru yang mengejar tidak berani untuk menegur, pasalnya ekspresi wajah mereka terlalu menakutkan; seperti singa marah yang akan mencabik singa lain karena telah menganggu wilayahnya.

Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab Seungkwan menjadi muram. Tapi kalau Jihoon, Wonwoo sangat yakin 100% Soonyoung-lah penyebabnya. Ia masih ingat betul kejadian diperpustakaan tadi.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah. Ia sangat ingin tidur lebih awal, kepalanya sangat pening karena terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya pusing dihari pertama bersekolah. Bahkan namja emo itu menolak ajakan Minghao dan Jeonghan untuk membeli kue ditoko kue langganan mereka.

"Arghhh! Kenapa aku harus kembali satu kelas dengannya?. Kenapa harus dia?!."

Rencana Wonwoo memang ingin tidur lebih awal. Tapi setelah sampai diatas ranjang, namja emo itu malah mengumpat tidak jelas tentang ini dan itu, lalu meruntuki kesialannya yang harus kembali sekelas dengan Mingyu.

" _Aku membencimu sampai kedasar inti bumi Kim Mingyu!."_

 **TBC**

A/N : 2551 word. Vanjang vanget :v hmmm jangan bosen ya bacanya reader-nim *nada maksa* *ditabok rame-rame*.

Oh iya dichapter dua kemarin ada yang error kayaknya, saya sempet bikin nama panggungnya papi sekup pas bagian A/N, tapi ilang pas dipublish. Bunyinya kayak gini *kayak apaan aja bunyinya :v* "Jeonghan itu pernah deket sama sama Joshua tapi mereka kepisah pas mau smp". Seharusnya ditengah kata "sama sama" itu ada nama sekup, tapi ilang entah kenapa. Jadi saya mau mengklarifikasi kalau Jeonghan itu pernah deket sama sekup and jisoo tapi mereka kepisah pas mau smp. Jadi tolong dimengerti, kalau gak ngerti juga, yaudah gak apa deh *apaan* *dihajar*

Dan saya rasa meanienya lagi-lagi masih sedikit disini, maaf ya meanie shipper tolong dimaklumi dulu hehehe *author cengengesan* *dihajar massa*. Tapi saya janji bakal usahain bikin lebih banyak lagi moment mereka, soalnya buntu banget.

Jeng jeng jeng~~~ Soonhoon shipper mana suaranya? Gemana gemana? Disini Hoshi udah start duluan ya, dia udah berani cium kakak woozi yang imut imut kayak anak tk *dipukul make kamus sama Woozi* *author menangis*. Tapi dia nyiumnya masih dalam batas 'ngerjain Woozi'. Dan berakhirlah si Jihoon bertingkah anarkis lagi, lebih anarkis dari orang demo minta kenaikan gajih :v. Maafkan aku Soonyoung karena aku sudah bikin kamu menderita disini, tapi kamu harus sabar karena semuanya akan indah pada waktunya *AZEK* *Gaje banget gue*.

Jadi segitu aja dulu cuap cuap panjang dan gak bermutu dari saya. Sebelumnya makasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow, dan review. Makasih untuk supportnya :3 makasih reader-nim, guest, sider, dan yg lainnya. Aku sayang kalian :3

At last, review juseyo~


	4. Chapter 4

Mingyu melangkah santai dikoridor sekolah yang sepi. Hari ini ia bangun lebih awal, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi Mingyu sendiri mempunyai alasan yang jelas datang kesekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Namja tan itu duduk sendirian dikelas, bahkan belum ada satu orang yang datang. Tangannya segera meraih buku dari dalam ransel berwarna _navy_ miliknya.

Buku dengan cover berwarna biru tua yang diinginkan Wonwoo sudah berada ditangan Mingyu. Namja itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya saat melihat buku dengan judul The Rosie Effect tersebut.

"Bahkan aku memiliki tiga buku yang seperti ini dirumah…" Gumam Mingyu sembari membolak balik buku tersebut.

"Bahkan aku sudah membacanya sebanyak dua kali…" Tangannya beralih untuk membuka buku tersebut. Hanya membuka setiap lembarnya, Mingyu tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membacanya.

"Oh?."

Mingyu menoleh kearah pintu, sosok Minghao sedang berdiri disana dengan wajah yang tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak bersama Jun?." Minghao segera menggeleng, lalu melenggang masuk kedalam kelas. Mingyu terus mengekori langkah Minghao dengan matanya sampai Minghao duduk diatas kursinya.

"Jun _hyung_ bukanlah tipe orang suka bangun pagi." Jawab Minghao setelah mengeluarkan buku sastra mandarin miliknya. Mingyu mengangguk membenarkan, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jun itu susah bangun pagi.

"Apakah kau biasa datang sepagi ini?." Minghao menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak. Aku datang pagi untuk pembinaan." Mingyu kembali mengangguk paham. Minghao segera berdiri, ia harus cepat-cepat menemui Fei _Seonsaeng_ dan Zhou _Seonsaeng_ untuk memulai pembinaan, hanya tersisa enam hari sebelum perlombaan dimulai.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Minghao berhenti saat suara Mingyu menahannya. Ia membalik badannya, menunggu Mingyu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan sebuah buku ditangan.

"Apakah kau bisa menolongku?." Sedikit ragu, Minghao akhirnya mengangguk menyanggupkan. Mingyu tersenyum cerah, namja tan itu mengulurkan buku tersebut kearahnya.

"Bisakah kau berikan ini pada Wonwoo?,"

"Ne?." Seingat Minghao, Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu tidak berteman. Mereka tidak dekat, dan Minghao rasa mereka tidak menyukai satu sama lain; alias bermusuhan.

"Tolong berikan buku ini pada Wonwoo." Ulang Mingyu dengan nada memohon yang sangat kentara. Mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Minghao mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya pada Wonwoo- _nie_ hyung." Balasnya dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearah Mingyu.

Akhirnya Minghao berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi baru tiga langkah, tangannya ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan pada Wonwoo kalau buku ini kau temukan diatas mejanya?." Minghao sangat yakin Mingyu mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan nada memohon–lagi– padanya.

"Tolong rahasiakan pada Wonwoo kalau buku itu dariku. Bisakah?."

Minghao mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini. Ia benar-benar ingin bertanya pada Mingyu, atas dasar apa namja itu meminta ia merahasikan identitas pemberi buku dengan cover berwarna biru tua ditangannya.

"Apa kau keberatan?."

Minghao segera menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Wonwoo _hyung_. Tenang saja" Jawabnya.

Mingyu membungkuk dengan menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada Minghao. Namja china itu ikut membungkuk sebagai balasan.

Setelahnya Minghao buru-buru pergi dengan sedikit berlari menuju ruang pembinaan. Tapi otaknya berisi banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya mengenai Mingyu. Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah ia bisa menanyakan hal ini pada Jun.

.

.

Wonwoo merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas mejanya dengan tidak semangat. Bayang-bayang bacaan kesukaan Bill Gates terus menerus menganggu otaknya, membuatnya menjerit tertahan tadi malam.

Matanya diam-diam menatap tidak suka kearah Mingyu yang baru saja lewat dihadapannya. Rasanya Wonwoo benar-benar ingin mendorong namja itu kejurang yang paling dalam.

"Kau lama sekali _hyung,_ seperti siput." Wonwoo menatap kearah Seungkwan, namja bermarga Boo mengambil alih untuk merapikan bukunya.

"Kau sakit?." Jeonghan bertanya dengan nada khawatir saat melihat wajah tidak semangat Wonwoo. Jihoon yang berdiri disebelah Jeonghan segera menempelkan punggung tangannya diatas kening Wonwoo.

"Suhunya normal…" Gumam Jihoon.

"Mungkin Wonwoo _hyung_ sedang lapar, makanya wajahnya lesu." Seungkwan mengeluarkan pendapatnya, yang tentunya salah besar. Wonwoo sendiri malas menanggapi ucapan Seungkwan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang. Wajahmu benar-benar lesu." Ujar Jihoon lagi segera membantu Seungkwan menarik lengan Wonwoo agar namja emo itu cepat bangkit dari posisinya.

"Dongjin- _ah,_ Chan- _ah_ , kalian tidak pergi kekantin?." Tanya Jeonghan pada dua orang yang masih sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dibuku masing-masing.

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku masih mau belajar dengan Chan." Jawab Dongjin dengan senyum manisnya sebelum kembali beralih menatap buku.

"Belajar atau pacaran?." Seungkwan bertanya dengan nada mengejek sekaligus bercanda. Dongjin dan Chan langsunng menyipitkan mata dan menatap tajam kearah Seungkwan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berkata apapun. _Jja_ , kita tinggalkan dua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu."

Empat orang itu tertawa keras ketika melihat wajah kesal Chan, Seungkwan yang menjadi tersangka akhirnya berlari keluar lebih dahulu untuk menghindari zona bahaya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui salah satu guru yang mengajar tidak hadir, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi keperpustakaan seorang diri. Ia masih berharap buku berwarna biru tua kemarin tidak dipinjam oleh siapapun, termasuk Kim Mingyu.

Tapi selang lima belas menit mencari buku, Jung _Seonsaeng_ –Guru matematika untuk kelasnya– datang meminta tolong. Dan akhirnya Wonwoo harus menunda rencananya, karena tumpukan buku yang ada ditangannya harus segera dibawa keruang guru.

Setelah memberi sapaan hormat kepada beberapa guru yang ada, Wonwoo cepat-cepat meletakkan buku yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja Jung _Seonsaeng_.

"Wonwoo _hyung_."

Wonwoo melirik keasal suara, Minghao baru saja masuk kedalam ruang guru.

"Sedang apa _hyung_?." Wonwoo melirik kearah tumpukan buku yang baru saja diletakkannya.

"Membawa buku titipan Jung _Seonsaeng_." Jawabnya. Minghao langsung mengangguk paham. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah Fei _Seonsaeng_ yang baru keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Latihan cukup untuk hari ini. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas Minghao- _ya_."

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk pembinaan hari ini _Seonsaeng_ - _nim_." Ucap Minghao sebelum membungkuk hormat kearah pembinanya, tentunya Wonwoo juga ikut membungkuk kearah guru tersebut.

"Hyung aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Kata Minghao setelah mereka berdua keluar dari ruang guru. Wonwoo menatap kearahnya.

"Memberikan apa?." Wonwoo bertanya dengan menyernyitkan alis, seingatnya hari ini bukanlah hari yang special seperti ulangtahun dan semacamnya.

"Ini."

Wonwoo terdiam menatap _sesuatu_ yang diberikan oleh Minghao. Ia tidak percaya bahwa orang seperti Minghao suka membaca. Bahkan ia baru tahu kalau ternyata temannya yang sangat hebat dalam bela diri ini memiliki buku _The Rosie Effect_ yang sangat dinginkannya.

"Untuk ku?." Minghao mengangguk singkat. Wonwoo langsung tersenyum senang saat buku tersebut berpindah ketangannya. Ia menatap berbinar kearah Minghao.

"Kau membelinya dimana?." Tanya Wonwoo. Spontan Minghao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Emm… aku menemukannya diatas mejamu _hyung_."

Wonwoo menatap kearah Minghao dengan mata disipitkan, ia sangat yakin anak didepannya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau berbohong?." Minghao segera saja menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong." Balasnya berusaha meyakinkan Wonwoo. Pasalnya ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan siapa pemberi buku tersebut pada Wonwoo, jadi ia harus berakting meyakinkan kali ini.

Wonwoo segera mengacak rambut Minghao dengan cepat. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Terimakasih sudah memberikan buku ini padaku." Ucapnya.

Minghao bisa bernafas lega kali ini. " _Cheonman-eyo_ Wonwoo _hyung_." Jawabnya dengan senyum cerah seperti biasanya kearah Wonwoo.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas." Minghao mengangguk sekali, akhirnya mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

.

.

Setibanya dikelas, Wonwoo segera duduk dan mulai membaca buku yang baru saja diberikan oleh Minghao. Matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap kalimat yang ada, walaupun keadaan kelas benar-benar ramai, Wonwoo tidak merasa terganggu sedikit pun.

Dan lagi, jika Wonwoo sudah dalam mode membacanya, tidak ada satu pun dari Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Jihoon, Minghao, maupun Dongjin dan Chan yang akan menganggunya. Mereka berenam akan lebih memilih untuk menghindari Wonwoo, dengan tujuan agar namja emo itu lebih leluasa dan fokus pada bacaannya.

"Kau membacanya?. Kukira kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan buku itu." Wonwoo memutar mata malas tanpa menurunkan bukunya.

"Ternyata kau cukup munafik." Wonwoo berhenti membaca bukunya, sedikit geram akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya.

"Aku tidak akan perduli dengan perkataanmu. Jadi tolong menyingkir dari hadapanku." Wonwoo berucap dengan tenang. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi dengan serius, malah ia terlalu malas dan muak melihat senyum bodoh–menurut Wonwoo– namja dihadapannya.

"Padahal aku sudah menunjukkan senyuman paling tampanku hari ini. Well, sangat disayangkan jika kau melewatkan yang satu ini." Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo memutar mata malas.

"Memangnya penting untuk ku melihat senyum menjijikkan mu itu?." Terdengar cukup jahat memang, tapi Wonwoo sudah terlanjur kesal.

"Menjijikkan? Hei sadarlah! Bahkan banyak wanita dan uke yang mengantri untuk melihat senyumku!" Balas Mingyu dengan percaya diri. Tidak perduli Wonwoo dihadapannya membuat gesture ingin muntah.

"Memangnya aku perduli?! Menyingkir dari hadapanku!."

Mingyu menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum kau mau berteman denganku." Wonwoo menggeram kesal. Ia ingin sekali memukul Mingyu dengan kamus tebal yang digunakan Jihoon memukul Soonyoung kemarin.

"Terserah!." Ucap Wonwoo sudah muak. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang berkumpul disekitar bangku Minghao.

"Ditolak lagi?," Mingyu menoleh kearah Seungcheol yang baru saja menepuk bahunya pelan. Namja itu baru kembali dari suatu tempat dengan _partner-in-crime_ nya Hong Jisoo.

"Seratus point untukmu _hyung_." Jawab Mingyu dengan malas. Namja tan itu memutuskan untuk duduk dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Wonwoo. Tapi kuharap kalian tidak akan selamanya menjadi _rival_." Mingyu menghela nafas pelan. Seungcheol kembali menepuk bahunya sebanyak dua kali.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, kami siap menolong." Jisoo yang berdiri disamping Seungcheol mengangguk singkat, membenarkan ucapan Seungcheol.

"Baiklah." Balas Mingyu dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Ia merasa sedikit bersyukur karena memiliki _hyungdeul_ yang cukup pengertian seperti Jisoo dan Seungcheol. Tapi ia rasa, ia tidak akan meminta bantuan apapun pada mereka. Cukup hanya ia seorang yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Aroma kue yang khas menyebar dalam toko kue milik keluarga Boo. Seperti biasanya, ketujuh anak _Yongsan_ yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah itu akan mampir kemari untuk kumpul bersama sembari memakan makanan manis dengan cream warna-warni sebagai toppingnya tersebut.

Seungkwan sendiri yang merupakan anak dari pemilik toko kue, secara sukarela akan menjadi pelayan dadakan untuk membawakan pesanan teman-temannya.

"Kue buatan Boo _ahjumma_ memang yang paling enak." Puji Minghao setelah menelan _cup cakes_ kedua miliknya.

"Kau benar.. Rasanya benar-benar pas." Jihoon juga ikut-ikutan memuji sebelum kembali melahap _cheese cake_. Sisanya hanya mengangguk setuju, mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengunyah kue dimulut masing-masing, sampai tidak sempat untuk berbicara.

"Pesanan!." Seungkwan kembali datang dengan membawa nampan berisi coklat panas. Minuman tersebut tidak dijual ditoko kuenya, ia sendiri yang membuat khusus untuk teman-temannya.

" _Gomawo_!." Semuanya langsung menyeruput coklat hangat masing-masing. Seungkwan yang baru saja duduk, segera memakan _strawberry cake_ miliknya.

Ibu Seungkwan yang baru saja selesai membuat kue, datang dengan beberapa box kue ditangannya.

"Makan yang banyak."

"Ne!." Wanita yang baru saja memasuki usia empat puluh tiga itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban serempak dari mereka. Tangannya beralih untuk memukul pelan kepala Seungkwan yang tampak seperti orang kesetanan memakan kuenya.

"Jangan makan makanan manis terlalu banyak Boo!. Nanti kau jadi gendut." Seungkwan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Yang lainnya malah tertawa melihat raut wajah Seungkwan.

" _Eomma!_ Jangan mengatakan aku gendut! Aku malu…" Kata Seungkwan sedikit terdengar merajuk. Ibunya segera mencubit pipi Seungkwan karena gemas.

" _Arraseo_. Maafkan _eomma_." Dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut sebal, Seungkwan akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Wonwoo - _nie_ , tolong berikan kue-kue ini pada _eomma_ mu. Katakan padanya kalau dia bisa membayar kue-kue ini kapan saja, asalkan jangan sampai lupa membayarnya." Wonwoo sendiri langsung menerima kue yang diserahkan oleh Ibu Seungkwan.

"Apakah _ahjumma_ tahu kue-kue ini untuk siapa?." Tanya Wonwoo, Ibu Seungkwan menggeleng singkat.

" _Ahjumma_ tidak tahu. Tapi tiga hari yang lalu _eomma_ mu datang untuk memesan kue, mungkin untuk mu." Wonwoo akhirnya mengangguk paham, walaupun merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Ibu Seungkwan. Akhirnya wanita itu pamit untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membuat kuenya.

"Bukankah ulang tahun mu masih sangat jauh. Kira-kira kue ini untuk siapa?." Jeonghan berucap dengan wajah berpikir. Dia juga sama bingungnya dengan Wonwoo.

"Mungkin untuk teman kerjanya." Minghao memberikan argumennya dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah. Dongjin dan Chan tampak terdiam sambil sibuk berpikir.

"Ya, mungkin saja salah satu teman kerja _eomma_ mu berulang tahun. Atau mungkin juga boss _eomma_ mu berulang tahun. Ya benar! Pasti _eomma_ mu mendapat tugas untuk membeli kue." Seungkwan juga ikut-ikutan berargumen.

"Mungkin setelah pulang kau bisa menanyakan hal ini pada _eomma_ mu." Akhirnya Jihoon buka suara setelah melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang berubah, ia bermaksud ingin menengahi dan menghentikan pembicaraan tentang kue pesanan Ibu Wonwoo.

"Jihoon- _ie_ benar. Kau harus bertanya langsung pada _eomma_ mu." Ucap Jeonghan setuju, yang lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam tidak ingin membalas ucapan mereka. Ia bertekad akan menunggu ibunya sampai pulang kerja, lalu Wonwoo akan menanyakan semuanya pada sang ibu. Karena entah kenapa perasaannya tidak nyaman ketika melihat kue pesanan ibunya.

.

.

Jarum jam dinding dirumah Wonwoo sudah berada diangka duabelas. Tapi sosok yang ditunggu Wonwoo belum kunjung pulang. Karena tidak kuat untuk menunggu lebih lama, akhirnya mata Wonwoo terpenjam dua menit kemudian.

Jam terus bergulir sampai pukul duabelas lewat empat puluh delapan menit, Ibu Wonwoo baru pulang dengan jacket tebal ditubuhnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya._ " Merasa sedikit khawatir ketika melihat sang anak tidur disofa, akhirnya Ibu Wonwoo membangunkan anaknya.

"Sudah pulang?." Mata Wonwoo hanya terbuka sedikit, ia benar-benar mengantuk. Ibunya mengangguk pelan lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Tidurlah dikamar." Wonwoo mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia berjalan sedikit sempoyongan kearah kamarnya, Wonwoo benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

Ibu Wonwoo akhirnya pergi kedapur karena merasa haus. Saat membuka kulkas, ia menemukan kue yang sempat dipesannya beberapa hari lalu di toko kue keluarga Boo.

"Apakah Wonwoo yang membawanya?." Ibu Wonwoo bergumam pelan dengan tangan masih memegang pintu kulkas.

"Ketahuan? Mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan memberitahunya." Akhirnya Ibu Wonwoo menutup pintu kulkas kembali. Wanita itu bergegas meminum air mineralnya sebelum pergi kekamar untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Hawa dingin membuat semua orang memilih untuk memakai pakaian tebal. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo, namja itu memakai jacket dengan syal tebal yang menggulung dilehernya.

Terimakasih untuk ibunya yang sangat baik. Wanita itu memberikan jacket dan syal yang paling tebal untuk sang anak, Ibu Wonwoo takut anaknya kedinginan dan flu karena cuaca hari ini.

"Dingiiiin~." Seungkwan yang baru saja datang mengeratkan jacket yang dikenakannya, tubuh namja bermarga Boo itu sedikit bergetar karena dingin.

"Benar-benar menganggu, bahkan rasa dinginnya sampai menusuk ketulang-tulang ku." Jihoon menggerutu pelan dibangkunya karena merasa masih kedinginan, walaupun sudah memakai sweater turtle neck dengan tambahan jacket.

"Ternyata ramalan cuaca kemarin bohong." Jihoon kembali menggerutu.

"Jihoon- _ie._ "

Jeonghan yang baru datang segera berlari kearah Jihoon. Namja bersurai panjang itu cepat-cepat memeluk si namja mungil, tentunya Jihoon langsung membalas pelukan Jeonghan. Dua orang itu memang biasa berpelukan didepan umum, bagi mereka hal tersebut sudah seperti ritual wajib setiap harinya. Mungkin efek terlalu dekat dan selalu bersama; mereka teman satu kelas dan juga satu ekstrakulikuler.

Jadi sangat wajar jika hal seperti ini terjadi.

" _Hyungdeul_!." Dongjin yang baru datang bersama Chan disampingnya membawa beberapa kopi kalengan. Dengan cekatan namja itu meletakkan dimasing-masing meja _hyung_ nya.

"Gomawoo!." Seungkwan tersenyum cerah saat menerima minuman tersebut. Mungkin absen meminum susu strawberry hari ini tidak masalah untuknya.

Wonwoo menggumamkan kata terimakasih saat Dongjin meletakkan kopi kalengan diatas mejanya. Tangannya segera membuka penutup kaleng minuman tersebut, lalu menyeruputnya sedikit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para siswa silih berganti memasuki ruang kelas dengan jacket tebal yang membungkus tubuh masing-masing. Mata Wonwoo sempat menangkap Mingyu yang tersenyum kearahnya. Tapi ia hanya memasang wajah datar; masa bodoh. Ia sangat malas sekaligus muak melihat wajah si ranking satu.

Setelahnya pelajaran berjalan normal seperti biasanya tanpa ada satupun guru yang absen. Dan sudah hal biasa jika Wonwoo selalu mengabaikan panggilan Mingyu. Namja emo itu sama sekali tidak menganggap keberadaan Mingyu yang duduk tepat disamping mejanya. Ia tidak mau perduli sedikitpun mengenai namja tersebut.

.

.

Kalau dihitung, mungkin sudah hampir dua jam lamanya hujan turun dengan deras membasahi wilayah _Seoul_. Entah pada pukul berapa hujan akan berhenti, bahkan langit tetap terlihat kelam sama seperti beberapa jam lalu.

Sosok Wonwoo terlihat berteduh dipost _security_ dengan seorang siswa yang juga terjebak hujan seperti dirinya. Wonwoo merasa menyesal karena lupa membawa payung, padahal _eomma_ nya sudah menawarkan benda tersebut tadi pagi.

"Kau mau kemana?."

"Aku mau pulang. Masih banyak tugas yang belum kuselesaikan, dan lagi hujannya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, jadi lebih baik menerobos hujan sampai di halte." Jawab siswa laki-laki yang sempat ditahan oleh Wonwoo.

"Oh. Baiklah." Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Wonwoo. Menahan siswa itu? _Hell_ , bahkan mereka tidak saling mengenal, jadi mana berani Wonwoo meminta namja itu tetap dipost bersamanya.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?." Wonwoo menggeleng dengan penawaran namja tersebut.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lain waktu."

Akhirnya namja itu berlari menerobos hujan seorang diri, membuat keadaan post menjadi hening karena hanya Wonwoo yang tersisa disana.

"Wah! Hidupmu benar-benar sial Wonwoo- _ya_. Tidak bawa payung ataupun mantel, ransel berbahan kain, lupa membawa ponsel. Wow benar-benar kesialan yang bertubi-tubi." Wonwoo akhirnya mengoceh seorang diri mengenai kesialannya hari ini.

Matanya terus menatap lurus kedepan, bahkan ia tidak sadar seseorang datang dengan payung besar berwarna merah maroon ditangan. Orang itu menutup payungnya dan berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Terjebak hujan?." Mendengar seseorang berbicara, otomatis Wonwoo memutar badannya. Matanya sedikit membulat lucu karena sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya, tapi setelahnya ia mendengus malas.

"Menurutmu?." Orang itu hanya terkekeh mendengar Wonwoo yang malah balik bertanya.

"Ya, kau terjebak hujan. Dan kutebak kau tidak bawa payung?."

Wonwoo kembali mendengus lalu memutar mata malas.

"Apakah matamu rabun atau kau memang bodoh? Kau sudah tahu aku terjebak hujan, berarti aku lupa bawa payung!." Orang itu malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Wonwo yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali. Membuat Wonwoo jadi geram dan ingin mendorongnya sampai jatuh terduduk digenangan air hujan.

"Maaf siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Aku si ranking satu, tidak mungkin kalau aku bodoh." Wonwoo mendecih pelan mendengar ucapan orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Mingyu.

"Aku tidak perduli!" Balas Wonwoo terdengar sinis. Tapi Mingyu malah tertawa kembali, membuatnya tambah geram.

Karena tidak mau berlama-lama berada didekat Mingyu, akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan.

"Hujan bertambah deras! Jangan kemana-mana!." Wonwoo menatap tidak suka kearah tangan Mingyu yang menahan tangannya. Segera saja ia menghempaskan tangan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak perduli!." Wonwoo tetap pada niatan awalnya. Mingyu segera membuka payung merah maroon-nya.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama kehalte!." Mingyu berucap dengan sedikit berteriak karena volume hujan yang turun semakin banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mau!." Tentu saja Wonwoo akan menolak. Namja emo itu terlampau benci pada Mingyu.

"Jangan menolak! Kau mau mati kedinginan disini?!." Mingyu kembali berteriak, ia tidak habis pikir Wonwoo masih bisa menempatkan ego diatas segelanya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Itu lebih baik! Kalau aku mati aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu setiap hari!." Wonwoo berkata tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ia hanya ingin Mingyu cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati konyol karena kedinginan."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Mingyu langsung menggenggam erat jemari Wonwoo. Ia tidak ambil pusing ketika Wonwoo terus saja memberontak dengan rentetan kalimat umpatan dari mulutmya.

"Hanya sebentar. Sampai kita tiba dihalte Wonwoo- _ssi_."

Mingyu hanya ingin menolong sang _rival_. Walau sebenarnya, Mingyu tidak pernah menganggap Wonwoo adalah saingan baginya. Ia hanya ingin menolong Wonwoo dengan tulus, sedikit berharap juga Wonwoo akan tersentuh dengan kebaikkannya. Tapi rasanya harapan itu mustahi terjadi, walau sosok disampingnya terdiam.

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **A/N :** HAI. Bertemu lagi dichapter empat : )

Bagaimana perasaannya habis baca? Hmmm pasti kurang puas ya? :v Saya tahu banget,di chapter ini aneh dan gaje banget. Jujur aja saya kehabisan ide buat lanjutin ff ini, gara-gara tugas-tugas yang mulai datang silih berganti. Entah itu disuruh buat tugas presentasi, menghafal, buat teks drama yang panjang : (. Buat makalah, buat ini, buat itu *malah curcol* *dibuang kelaut* dan masih banyak yang lain.

Emang nasib udah kelas sebelas : ( semester dua pula. Jadi untuk dua chapter kedepan, isinya bakal santai-santai tapi berantem dulu kayak chapter ini. Mungkin habis itu baru konflik yang bener-bener konflik *apaan* bakal saya buat. Tapi kalau masih ada yang minat ya, saya bakal lanjut. Kalau enggak, mungkin chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir?.

Itu aja sih yang saya mau bilang. Oh iya makasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. Makash ya sayang :3 aku cinta kalian :3

At last, review juseyo : )


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo menggigil ketika angin berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhnya yang sudah basah karena air hujan. Ia harap-harap cemas menunggu kehadiran bus yang belum kunjung datang, bahkan sudah lima belas menit Wonwoo menanti.

Untuk kesekian kalinya angin menerpa tubuh basahnya, Wonwoo merasa akan mati kedinginan setelah ini.

"Hatchu!."

Wonwoo segera melirik sebentar kearah samping kirinya. Ia mendapati sang _rival_ sedang menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya mencari kehangatan setelah bersin tadi. Rasa kesalnya kembali memuncak ketika sadar kalau _rival_ nya tersebut yang menyebabkan dirinya basah terguyur hujan.

"Hatchu! Aish!."

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana payung yang dipegang _rival_ nya terbalik dengan tidak elite karena kencangnya angin. Buruknya lagi, payung itu terpental sangat jauh dan langsung rusak. Terimakasih untuk Kim Mingyu, kesialannya jadi bertambah.

"Kurasa bus tidak akan datang…" Wonwoo hanya cuek mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Bahkan ia sudah mengetahui hal itu akan terjadi, jadi ia hanya masa bodoh dan memilih untuk duduk dibangku yang tersedia dihalte tersebut.

Mingyu terus melihat kearah Wonwoo. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya kemudian. Wonwoo sendiri hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf–"

"Diam!" Mingyu langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat mendengar bentakan Wonwoo. Walaupun suara namja itu terdengar kecil karena teredam suara hujan, tapi Mingyu cukup tahu Wonwoo tengah marah kali ini.

"Cukup diam, dan tunggu" Lanjut Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk patuh, akhirnya ia berjalan menuju bangku yang diduduki Wonwoo.

"Apakah kau merasa kedinginan?" Mingyu meruntuk dalam hati karena menanyakan hal yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya memandang datar kearahnya. "Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?" ujarnya dengan malas. Mingyu hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau bukumu? Apakah semuanya basah?" Oke pertanyaan ini sudah cukup bagus menurut Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap sedih kearah ransel yang ada disampingnya. Beberapa buku tampak tergelatak manis diatas bangku halte.

"Hanya beberapa." Mingyu mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban singkat Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menggantinya. Kalau perlu aku akan memberikan semua catatan pelajaranku padamu."

Terdengar cukup menarik, tapi Wonwoo merasa tersinggung dengan penawaran Mingyu. Ia mendengus setelahnya.

"Simpan kembali tawaranmu. Aku tidak perlu belas kasihan." Balas Wonwoo. Mingyu ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada besi pembatas halte, ia merasa perbuatan baiknya tidak berarti dimata Wonwoo.

"Baiklah" Mingyu hanya bisa menahan diri, ia tidak mau menambah kekesalan Wonwoo padanya. Ia benar-benar ingin berhubungan baik dengan namja emo tersebut, mungkin hal itu masih lama akan terwujud, jadi ia hanya ingin mengetahui apa penyebab utama Wonwoo membencinya.

Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Tapi selang beberapa menit, Mingyu kembali menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang mendesis karena rasa dingin yang semakin menjad-jadi.

"Pakailah…" Mingyu menyodorkan hoodie kering yang ia dapatkan dalam ranselnya. Beruntung sekali ranselnya terbuat dari bahan anti hujan. Wonwoo sendiri tidak langsung meraih hoodie tersebut, ia terlihat masih ragu.

Mingyu akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya. Ia langsung berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo, cukup kesal juga karena namja emo itu tidak mau menerima hoodie pemberiannya. Tanpa meminta ijin, Mingyu langsung memakaikan hoodie itu ke kepala Wonwoo. Tapi hanya sampai masuk ke kepala, setelahnya Mingyu kembali duduk.

Wonwoo menggeram kesal. Tangannya beralih untuk menarik hoodie itu kebawah sampai menutupi badannya, ia sedikit lega mendapat kehangatan dari hoodie milik Mingyu.

"Hoodie itu tampak sangat besar dibadanmu. Ternyata kau cukup kurus" Ucap Mingyu dengan mata yang lekat memandangi hoodie miliknya dibadan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya diam, perkataan Mingyu terdengar seperti pujian sekaligus ejekan ditelinganya.

"Kalau aku lihat dari dekat, ternyata badanmu seperti wanita." Wonwoo langsung mendelik mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Jika namja itu mengatainya kurus, ia masih menerima. Tapi kalau sudah sampai mengatainya memiliki tubuh seperti wanita, ia tidak terima.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo melepas hoodie yang dipakainya, Mingyu sendiri memandang bingung kearah Wonwoo.

"Ambil!" Kata Wonwoo dengan dingin setelah melempar hoodie tersebut kearah Mingyu. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak meninju wajah Mingyu sekarang, karena demi apapun, namja tan itu memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Pakai lagi.." Mingyu kembali menyodorkan hoodie tersebut. Wonwoo menggeleng mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Pakai lagi. Aku tahu kau kedinginan." Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu menghela nafas, ia tidak mau memaksa Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu merasa muak sekali.

"Ternyata satu kesalahan memang bisa membuat seribu kebaikan dilupakan begitu saja"

Wonwoo menyernyit bingung beberapa detik, tapi setelahnya ia memutar mata malas. Entah kenapa ia merasa ucapan Mingyu terdengar mendramatisir.

"Jadi apa kesalahan ku? Bisakah kau memberitahunya?" Sambung Mingyu dengan nada memohon. Wonwoo hanya terdiam, tidak ingin berucap satu patah katapun untuk membalas perkataan Mingyu.

"Beritahu aku!" Desak Mingyu dengan nada membentak. Tadi dirinya memang berencana untuk menahan diri, tapi lama kelamaan Mingyu merasa kesal juga dengan sikap Wonwoo.

"Ingat batasanmu" Wonwoo menjawab dengan tenang. Ia tidak ingin terbawa emosi, walaupun dalam benaknya ia sudah berencana untuk menghajar Mingyu.

Tangan Wonwoo segera memindahkan semua buku-buku yang bergeletak diatas bangku kedalam ranselnya. Ia berencana untuk pulang, walaupun Wonwoo harus merasakan dinginnya air hujan lagi.

Wonwoo sudah menggendong ranselnya, tapi Mingyu dengan cepat menahan pergerakannya.

"Kau mau menghindari ku?!" Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat namja penggemar beanie itu terpaku ditempat.

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah setiap kali aku melihat langsung ke matamu, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa penyebab rasa bersalah yang terus menerus mengganggu ku ini."

"….." Wonwoo bergeming, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jangan hanya diam, katakan sesuatu–"

Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya ketika sebuah mobil Hyundai Grandeur TG berhenti didepan halte. Ia sangat kenal siapa pemilik mobil tersebut tanpa perlu melihat wajah orang didalam mobil.

"Ayo ikut aku." Mingyu langsung menarik Wonwoo menuju mobil tersebut tanpa mengijinkan Wonwoo mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat penolakan.

" _Mianhae_ paman lupa menjemputmu." Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil kearah pengemudi mobil yang sekarang sedang ditumpanginya. Tapi apakah bisa Mingyu dikatakan menumpang jika mobil ini adalah milik ayahnya?.

"Namja disamping mu itu siapa? Kekasih?"

"Tidak, dia bukan kekasih ku. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, dia teman sekelas ku." Paman yang merupakan supir pribadi dari keluarganya itu mengangguk paham.

"Salam kenal Wonwoo- _ssi_." Ucap namja baya itu dengan ramah. Wonwoo sendiri otomatis langsung membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Ne…" Jawabnya. Tangan Mingyu beralih untuk menepuk ringan pucuk kepala Wonwoo, sangat jarang ia melihat Wonwoo bersikap sopan.

.

.

Hujan baru berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut sedikit basah, ia memakai kaos v neck berwarna putih polos dan celana pendek hitam. Namja itu berjalan kearah dapur lalu mengeluarkan beberapa snack dari dalam lemari pendingin. Wonwoo membawa makanan tersebut keruang tamu.

"Sial" Wonwoo mengumpat ketika tangannya tidak sanggup membuka penutup minuman yang ada ditangannya. Akhirnya ia meletakkan kembali minuman tersebut diatas meja.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan hari ini…." Wonwoo mendumel dengan tangan yang sibuk memindahkan makanan yang ada dalam kemasan kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku benci hari ini! Hari apa sekarang?" Matanya melirik kearah kalender yang bertengger manis didekat televise.

"Aku benci hari rabu!" Lanjutnya sambil bersungut-sungut sebal. Wonwoo kembali berusaha membuka minumannya, tapi gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku benar-benar benci hari ini!"

Sang ibu menatap bingung kearah putranya yang tampak mengomel seorang diri. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak sadar dengan kehadiran ibunya.

"Anak _eomma_ sudah makan malam?" Wonwoo mendongak ketika mendengar suara ibunya. Ia mengerjap sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia merasa wajahnya memanas karena malu dipergoki sedang mengomel sendirian oleh ibunya. _Bagaimana ini? Eomma pasti mendengar ocehanku? Arggggh memalukan_. Batin Wonwoo.

"Jadi ada hal buruk apa yang menimpa anak _eomma_ eum?" Tanya ibunya dengan penasaran, yeoja itu duduk disamping anaknya.

"Tidak ada masalah, aku baik-baik saja…" Jawab Wonwoo berusaha bertingkah senormal dan sepolos mungkin. Tangannya kembali meraih snack yang berada diatas meja. Ibunya hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum mengelus kepala putranya.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ akan memasak makan malam. Yah… walaupun ini sudah lewat dari jam makan malam, tapi ayo kita memasak bersama?"

Wonwoo meletakkan snacknya lalu mengangguk singkat sebelum ibunya menarik kedua tangannya untuk berdiri. Akhirnya anak dan ibu itu memasak dan makan malam berdua.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah setelah kemarin hujan terus mengguyur kawasan Seoul. Wonwoo duduk dibangkunya dengan tangan menopang dagu. Ia sendiri sedang tidak mood melakukan apapun, kecuali belajar. Belajar adalah priority seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Pagi Wonwoo - _nie_ hyung" Wonwoo langsung menoleh kearah Minghao. Namja itu baru saja datang dengan kekasihnya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis kearah Minghao.

Wonwoo melanjutkan acara menopang dagunya, sesekali ia akan mempoutkan bibirnya karena bosan. Beberapa menitnya datang Jeonghan bersama Jihoon, dua orang itu terus mengobrol sampai dibangku mereka.

"Ada apa lagi dengan raut wajahmu itu?" Jihoon bertanya karena merasa sedikit khawatir. Wonwoo menoleh kearahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Wonwoo seadanya, Jihoon sendiri hanya mengangguk paham walau masih ingin bertanya.

"Aku rasa hari ini aku tidak bisa latihan.." Jihoon dan Wonwoo melirik kebangku Jeonghan. Namja dengan surai panjang itu tampak cemberut dengan mata menatap ponselnya. Jeonghan menoleh kearah Jihoon.

"Aku harus pergi kerumah kakek dan nenek nanti. Aku tidak bisa latihan hari ini Jihoon- _ie_." Lanjut Jeonghan dengan wajah menyesal. Jihoon hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa latihan sendiri nanti." Wonwoo menatap bergilir kedua orang itu. Ia tebak pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan _Club Vocal._

Setelahnya pembelajaran pertama dimulai. Semua siswa duduk ditempat masing-masing dengan sedikit mengobrol sebelum guru memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

.

.

Wonwoo segera merapikan alat tulisnya sebelum beranjak untuk pergi kekantin. Seungkwan, Dongjin, dan Chan sudah berdiri diambang pintu menunggu. Minghao sendiri sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk keruang guru.

"Ayo" Jeonghan dan Jihoon sudah berdiri didekat bangku Wonwoo. Namja emo itu mengangguk singkat sebelum keluar dari bangkunya.

" _Palli_. Aku benar-benar ingin susu strawberry" Seungkwan berucap dengan semangat. Padahal namja berjuluk _diva_ itu baru puasa satu hari dari susu strawberrynya.

"Baiklah, ayo berjalan dengan cepat" Balas Jihoon sebelum menyeret Seungkwan untuk berjalan disisinya, membuat Seungkwan yang ditarik paksa mengeluarkan protesannya.

"Hyung lepaaaas. Hyuuung"

"Ayo cepat nanti susu strawberry mu habis"

"Aku bisa berjalan sendirii. Hyuuuung"

"Tidak, kau lambat aku–"

"Lee Jihoon?"

Langkah cepat Jihoon langsung terhenti ketika seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Seungkwan yang diseret juga ikut rem mendadak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jihoon to the point. Jihoon bukanlah orang yang suka basa-basi, dan lagi ia baru pertama kali melihat orang dihadapannya.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah. Beliau meminta mu untuk datang keruangnya setelah ini" Jawab namja itu dengan sopan. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan yang baru sampai menatap bingung kearah namja itu.

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Jeonghan khawatir. Seingatnya Jihoon adalah siswa yang teladan dan tidak pernah membuat masalah sedikitpun. Jadi hal apa yang harus menyebabkan Jihoon harus datang ke ruang kepala sekolah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi beliau meminta ku memberitahu mu. Permisi." Setelah berucap demikian, namja itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Jihoon sendiri terdiam ditempat, wajahnya terlihat _speechless._

"Aku pergi" Mereka hanya bisa diam ketika Jihoon memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri keruang kepala sekolah. Wonwoo sendiri juga bingung dan khawatir, tapi ia berharap Jihoon tidak terkena masalah apapun.

"Aku jadi khawatir dengan Jihoon- _ie hyung_." Ucap Seungkwan dengan wajah sedikit tidak rela melihat kepergian Jihoon. Chan dan Dongjin mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Seungkwan.

"Mungkin kita bisa menyusulnya?" Saran Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggeleng tidak setuju dengan usulan Jeonghan.

"Jangan menyusulnya. Kita tunggu saja sampai Jihoon kembali" Balas Wonwoo.

"Baiklah" Ucap Jeonghan tampak tidak rela karena usulannya tidak disetujui Wonwoo. Mau bagaimanapun, Jeonghan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jihoon.

.

.

"Kepala sekolah berada didalam, masuk saja" Jihoon mengangguk patuh dengan ucapan yeoja baya yang merupakan guru konseling di sekolahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Permisi" Jihoon berucap dengan sopan. Kepala sekolah yang sedang menulis sesuatu mengangkat kepalanya. Wanita itu tersenyum kearah Jihoon.

"Kemari, duduklah disamping Soonyoung." Jihoon melirik kearah sofa yang tersedia diruang tersebut. Disana sudah ada sosok Kwon Soonyoung yang duduk dengan perban kecil diatas dahinya. Jihoon baru ingat anak itu sudah absen tiga hari dalam kegiatan pembelajaran.

Jihoon duduk dengan tenang, walaupun sedikit risih juga duduk bersebelahan dengan Soonyoung.

"Maaf membuat mu datang pada jam istirahat." Ucap Kepala Sekolah pada Jihoon. Namja bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah _Gyojang-nim_ " Balas Jihoon.

"Ada hal serius yang harus kita bicarakan.. Terutama dirimu Jihoon" Jihoon memberikan perhatian penuh pada kepala sekolah wanita tersebut. Ia harus mendengarkan dengan baik hal serius apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh kepala sekolah

"Ini mengenai luka yang didapat Soonyoung. Dan yang aku ketahui luka tersebut disebabkan oleh mu Jihoon- _ssi_." Jihoon langsung menoleh kearah Soonyoung. Namja dengan mata sipit sama sepertinya itu menatap datar kearahnya.

"Hal ini sudah masuk dalam tindakan kekerasan, jadi ibu dari Soonyoung ingin kau mendapatkan hukuman untuk tindakanmu." Untuk kali ini mata Jihoon melebar tidak percaya mendengar ucapan kepala sekolah.

"Tapi semua ini bukan murni kesalahanku _gyojang-nim_. Soonyoung- _ssi_ katakan sesuatu, jangan hanya diam."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan beberapa buku ditangan bersama Jihoon. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Jihoon yang tampak cemberut. Bahkan semenjak kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah, namja mungil itu sudah memasang wajah cemberut andalannya.

"Kita berpisah disini" Wonwoo berhenti ketika Jihoon dengan dirinya sudah sampai didepan pintu Club Vocal.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok" Balas Wonwoo, Jihoon mengangguk singkat sebelum membuka pintu ruangan vocal dan masuk kedalam. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri didepan pintu selama beberapa detik, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo otomatis menoleh kebelakang karena seseorang meneriaki namanya. Sosok tersebut yang Wonwoo ketahui adalah Choi Seungcheol berlari kearahnya.

"Apa kau melihat Lee Jihoon?" Tanya Seungcheol setelah sampai dihadapan Wonwoo. Namja emo itu menyernyitkan alis bingung, untuk apa Seungcheol mencari Jihoon.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Wonwoo malah balik bertanya dengan nada dingin. Entah kenapa ia sedikit sangsi melihat Seungcheol karena kejadian yang dialami Jihoon tadi.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuannya. Tolong beritahu aku dimana Jihoon sekarang" Jawab Seungcheol dengan nada memohon.

"Diruang vocal" Meski ia agak ragu memberitahu Seungcheol, tapi Wonwoo rasa namja dihadapannya memang benar-benar perlu menemui Jihoon.

"Terimakasih" Setelah itu Seungcheol langsung pergi menuju ruang vocal yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari Wonwoo dan ia berdiri tadi. Wonwoo menatap kepergian Seungcheol sebentar sebelum ia kembali berjalan.

"Mendung lagi…"

Wonwoo mendongak keatas melihat langit yang kembali dihiasi awan kelabu.

"Tidak pulang?" Wonwoo menoleh kesampingnya. Lagi-lagi Kim Mingyu berdiri disana, dengan wajah menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo.

"Kau menunggu seseorang, _runner up_?" Mingyu kembali bertanya karena tidak mendapat respon dari namja disampingnya. Wonwoo mengeluarkan wajah tidak bersahabatnya kearah Mingyu.

"Menyingkir dari hidupku" Balas Wonwoo singkat dan menusuk dengan mata mendelik tidak suka kearah Mingyu. Namja emo itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih diam ditempat.

"Kasar sekali ck ck ck"

.

.

.

.

Tangan Wonwoo beralih untuk menutup buku yang selesai dipelajarinya. Ia berdiri dan meraih novel dengan cover warna biru tua diatas nakas, Wonwoo ingin melanjutkan bacaannya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya siapa pemilik dari buku ini" Wonwoo bergumam dengan mata menatap intens kearah buku ditangannya. Berharap menemukan sebuah jejak yang bisa membantunya menemukan pemilik buku tersebut.

" _Molla_ " Terlalu malas memikirkan kemungkinan siapa pemilik buku ditangannya, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membaca saja daripada berpikir keras. Ia membuka halaman yang sudah ditandainya dengan penanda buku miliknya.

" _Eomma_ pulang~" Wonwoo baru membaca beberapa kalimat, tapi suara ibunya membuat ia harus menutup bukunya dan mungkin ia akan membacanya lain kali.

"Kemari, _eomma_ membeli beberapa makanan" Sang ibu tersenyum kearahnya dengan meletakkan beberapa kantung belanjaan diatas meja. Wonwoo akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya untuk membantu sang ibu meletakkan beberapa buah dan sayur didalam lemari pendingin.

" _Eomma_ sudah membeli beberapa buah kesukaan mu, setelah ini kau makan ne?" Wonwoo mengangguk singkat sebelum pergi kedapur.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ ambil sumpit dan mangkuk" Tangan Wonwoo langsung bergerak meraih pesanan sang ibu.

"Ini _eomma_ " Ia menyerahkan dua pasang sumpit dan dua buah mangkuk pada ibunya. Sang ibu bergumam terimakasih sebelum mengeluarkan makanan yang dibelinya diluar kedalam mangkuk.

" _Jja_ kita makan malam" Ibunya tersenyum kecil dengan memberikan sepasang sumpit pada anaknya. Wonwoo mengambil posisi duduk disamping ibunya.

"Kenapa _eomma_ membeli banyak makanan?" Tanya Wonwoo sedikit takjub dengan banyaknya makanan yang tersedia diatas meja.

" _Eomma_ membeli semua ini untukmu. Jadi habiskan, makan yang banyak" Jawab sang ibu, setelahnya wanita itu mengusap kepala sang anak. Wonwoo tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi.

" _Gomawo eomma_ " Ucap Wonwoo sebelum memulai acara makan malamnya. Sang ibu juga ikut menyantap makanan.

"Wonwoo- _nie_ " Wonwoo menoleh kearah ibunya. "Ne?" Jawabnya.

"Tiga hari lagi ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan?" Namja itu diam seperkian detik dari acara mengunyahnya. Wonwoo jarang sekali mendengar sang ibu mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama, biasanya wanita itu selalu sibuk bekerja.

"Kau sibuk?" Sang ibu kembali bersuara ketika tidak mendapat respon dari Wonwoo. Namja itu akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Baiklah" Ujarnya.

"Kita pergi pukul lima sore" Sekali lagi Wonwoo mengangguk, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ibunya tersenyum senang karena tidak mendapat kalimat bantahan darinya. Mungkin bertanya urusan belakang, yang terpenting sang ibu bisa tersenyum senang karena dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki ruang kelas dengan beberapa buku ditangannya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Seungcheol, Jisoo, Jeonghan, dan Jihoon berbincang bersama dipagi hari.

"Sudah datang?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dengan senyum kecil mendengar ucapan Jeonghan. Ia segera melepaskan ransel dan meletakkan buku yang dibawa keatas meja.

"Oh iya…." Ucapan Wonwoo tergantung beberapa detik karena fokusnya berpindah pada dua orang dari keempat orang tersebut. Mungkin ini kali pertamanya Wonwoo melihat Jihoon tidak merasa terganggu dirangkul oleh orang lain.

"Ada apa?"

Tangan Seungcheol dengan bebas merangkul Jihoon. Bahkan mereka terlihat sangat akrab, padahal baru kemarin bertemu dan mungkin bebincang.

"Tidak… Tiba-tiba aku lupa ingin mengatakan apa hehe…"

Wonwoo sedikit tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya. Tapi ia menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Jeonghan beberapa saat lalu ketika melihat Seungcheol merangkul Jihoon. Walaupun Wonwoo bukan pakar micro ekspresi, tapi ia cukup tahu ada rasa kecewa, marah, dan sedih sekaligus dalam air wajah Jeonghan.

 **TBC**?

* * *

A/N : HOLAA~

Chapter lima sudah datang : ))

Gaje ya? Ya emg hmmm, mau gemana lagi authornya gak pro alias abal-abal dan udah buntu buat mikir. Ffnya juga mudah ditebak :v hmmm sudah kuduga.

Meanienya masih dikit-dikit aja dlu ya, soalnya mau abisan konflik temen-temennya dia. Jadi kalau gak suka nunggu mending jangan dibaca nanti kamu kecewa : ( Soalnya tangan sama otak saya gatel mau bikin konflik teman-teman Mingyu-Wonwoo, biar cepet abis gitu pemikiran saya. Tapi ini masih make sudut pandangnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu sebagai pemeran utama. Kalau konflik temen-temannya udah abis, baru deh fokus ke Meanie-nya.

Tetep setia ya nunggu ampe konflik meanie-nya muncul? Kalau gak suka nunggu, mending jangan dilanjut bacanya : ).

Btw terimakasih untuk yang sudah review fav dan follow. Kalian baik banget, makasih selalu nungguin ff ini : ( padahal ffnya jelek ttp ditungguin :* *cium atu atu* *dihajar*

Masih ada yang mau saya lanjut problematika-nya? Kalau iya, review juseyo : )


	6. Chapter 6

Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak suka sendirian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, seharian ini teman-temannya tampak sibuk seorang diri. Terutama untuk Minghao yang sibuk mempersiapkan lomba, lalu Jihoon yang sibuk dengan tugasnya. Seungkwan sendiri pergi entah kemana bersama Chan dan Dongjin, serta Jeonghan yang pulang lebih awal. Jadilah seorang Jeon Wonwoo berjalan sendirian dikoridor sekolah yang sepi.

Ia ingin pulang, tapi Wonwoo merasa lebih baik menghabiskan sedikit waktu diperpustakaan untuk mencari bahan tugas dari Hwang _Seonsaeng_. Bonusnya adalah ia bisa membaca buku-buku baru yang ada diperpustakaan.

Tapi tujuan utama Wonwoo adalah untuk mengurangi rasa bosan karena hanya sendirian dirumah, dan mencari ketenangan.

"Kau datang kemari juga?"

" _Shit"_

Coret semua tujuan utama Wonwoo berkunjung ke perpustakaan.

"Bukan urusanmu" Balas Wonwoo cuek lalu melenggang masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Mingyu yang melihat hanya mengekor dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Apa kau juga membuat tugas dari Hwang _Seonsaeng-nim_? Jika benar, berarti tujuan kita sama" Mingyu sibuk berceloteh sampai mereka tiba disebuah meja dibagian timur dekat rak buku bagan sejarah. Wonwoo sedikit membanting ranselnya.

"Menjauh, kau berisik!" Desis Wonwoo mengancam, tapi Mingyu tampak tidak perduli. Ia meletakkan ranselnya diatas meja yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sudah berdiri didepan kumpulan buku dengan bahasa inggris, ia meraih salah satunya dengan judul 7 Wonders of Fortune.

"Buku itu lumayan tebal, kenapa tidak menggunakan yang ini?" Mingyu disampingnya memberi saran dengan menyodorkan sebuah buku yang lebih tipis, tapi Wonwoo cuek dan memilih menghiraukan panggilan Mingyu.

"Keras kepala, dasar" Akhirnya ia sendiri yang mengamankan buku tersebut sebagai bahan resensi. Saat kembali ke meja, Mingyu sudah menemukan Wonwoo sibuk membaca. Ia tersenyum kecil dan duduk disamping Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal meresensi buku. Bisakah kau menolong ku?" Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dengan ujung matanya, ia kembali mengabaikan Mingyu.

"Ku mohon…" Suara merengek Mingyu membuat fokus Wonwoo buyar. Akhirnya ia menurunkan bukunya dengan tampang jengkel.

"Kau harus membacanya terlebih dahulu. Jangan hanya bicara saja!" Mingyu mengatupkan mulut membatalkan niatannya untuk berbicara lagi. Keadaan kembali tenang, Wonwoo dan Mingyu larut dalam buku masing-masing.

Satu jam terlewatkan, Wonwoo sudah habis membaca buku ditangannya. Terbalik dengan Mingyu yang sibuk menghela nafas karena bosan, kalau Mingyu boleh jujur dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang senang membaca.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan sebuah pensil dan menyodorkannya dihadap wajah Mingyu, membuat namja tan itu menyernyit dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Mingyu dengan watadosnya, Wonwoo memutar mata malas.

"Untuk di makan. Ya pasti untuk menulis bodoh!" Balas Wonwoo geram. Ia membanting pensilnya diatas meja. Padahal Wonwoo sudah serius ingin menolong, tapi pertanyaan Mingyu tadi membuat moodnya hilang.

"Sekarang tulis identitas buku yang kau baca" Mingyu mengangguk singkat setelah mendengus sebal mendapat jawaban sarkatis.

Awalnya Mingyu lancar dalam menulis identitas buku yang dibacanya. Tapi entah kenapa ia terlalu lamban untuk membandingkan dua keterangan tahun yang ada dibuku sebagai keterangan tahun pencetakan buku.

"Disini ada dua keterengan untuk tahun terbit, aku harus pilih yang mana?"

Wonwoo mendengus sebal karena pertanyaan Mingyu menganggunya.

"Terserah. Lagipula kau ranking satu, kenapa memutuskan hal yang seperti itu harus bertanya?" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kau niat membantu atau tidak?" Giliran Mingyu yang berucap karena geram. Wonwoo menatapnya datar.

"Tidak."

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba dirumah, Wonwoo mendapati persediaan cemilan dan banana milk-nya habis. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi sekarang daripada harus meminta ibunya membeli lagi. Dengan jacket tebal dibadan, Wonwoo berjalan sendirian ditrotoar jalan.

" _Chubda_ " Gumam Wonwoo sambil berjalan cepat menuju supermarket yang tinggal beberapa meter didepan.

Keadaan cukup sepi saat ia memasuki tempat perbelajaan tersebut. Hanya dua sampai tiga orang didalamnya. Segera Wonwoo meraih keranjang belanjaan dan berjalan menuju _cool case_ yang tersedia.

"Tujuh kurasa cukup.." Tangannya meraih tujuh botol banana milk dan meletakkannya dikeranjang belanjaan. Kemudian Wonwoo bergerak menuju rak yang penuh berisi _snack_ , tangannya meraih berbagai _snack_ yang menurutnya cukup enak dan menarik.

" _Gamsahamnida"_ Kasir wanita itu membungkuk kecil kearah Wonwoo setelah memberikan kembalian. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil sebelum mendorong pintu untuk keluar dari supermarket.

Suasana sepi dengan lampu jalan yang bersinar redup adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Wonwoo. Ia ingat ini baru jam sembilan malam, tapi keadaan sudah seperti pukul dua belas malam.

Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, Wonwoo segera berjalan meninggalkan supermarket untuk menuju rumah. Merasa sedikit takut, kakinya berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"…"

Wonwoo terdiam ditempat ketika melihat seseorang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Lampu jalan yang redup memperburuk keadaan, karena Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa orang tersebut.

Orang itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. Sedikit bernafas lega karena orang dihadapannya masih menggunakan seragam sekolah menengah atas, namun seperkian detik Wonwoo sadar bahwa orang dihadapannya bukanlah siswa baik-baik.

"Sendirian?" Orang itu berucap setelah menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Kemudian orang itu membuang rokoknya yang masih menyala setengah lalu mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya kearah Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak mendengar pertanyaan ku?" Ujar orang itu dengan intonasi yang lebih meninggi dari sebelumnya dihadapan Wonwoo. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, Wonwoo bisa mencium bau alkohol menyeruak dari orang tersebut.

Wonwoo berusaha tenang dengan menatap datar kearahnya. "Kau habis berbelanja?" Orang itu kembali bertanya, dan Wonwoo tetap tidak mau menjawab.

"Jawab aku! Kau tidak punya telinga?!" Orang itu langsung menarik rambut diatas telinga Wonwoo kebelakang (ngerti gak maksudnya?) dengan kasar. "Pantas saja kau tidak dengar, telinga mu tertutup rambut" Orang itu terkekeh kecil.

Bugh!

Orang tersebut langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan bibir robek. Pukulan Wonwoo lumayan keras untuk membuatnya langsung ambruk diatas trotoar. Tapi selang beberapa detik orang itu kembali berdiri.

"Kau mau mati?!" Wonwoo mendengus. "Aku yang akan membuat mu mati lebih dulu" Jawabnya dengan dingin. Orang itu tersenyum miring kearahnya, tangannya meraih sebuah benda dari dalam ransel.

"Jadi kau mau aku menggores yang mana lebih dahulu? Wajah? Atau tangan mu?"

Pisau dapur yang ada digenggaman orang itu tampak mengkilap terkena pantulan sinar redup lampu jalan yang berjarak satu meter dari mereka. Wonwoo menahan nafas melihat benda tersebut, ia sangat yakin jika benda itu mampu membuat kulitnya robek dengan sekali gores.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Apakah kau takut?" Orang itu terkekeh kecil dengan wajah psycho. Wonwoo sudah yakin jika orang yang memegang pisau tersebut adalah anggota gangster.

Mencari aman, Wonwoo berancang-ancang untuk berlari. Namun recananya gagal ketika orang itu malah menusuk kantung belanjaannya, dan membuat banana milk dan cemilan yang ada didalam kantung berserakan ditrotoar,

"Kenapa tidak menjawab sedikit pun hm?"

Orang itu terus melangkah maju membuat jaraknya dengan Wonwoo semakin menipis. Sedikit berjengit kaget, Wonwoo bisa merasakan dinginnya pisau dapur tersebut menekan kulit pipinya.

"Bergerak sedikit saja, maka pisau ini akan segera menggores wajahmu" Wonwoo menatap tajam orang itu. Tapi ia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak memberontak, karena lengah sedikit saja kulit wajahnya akan tergores.

"Aku cukup baik jadi berikan semua uang yang kau miliki"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan uang ku padamu" Pisau itu semakin menekan kulit Wonwoo.

"Kesempatan kedua akan kuberikan padamu" Wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, ia tidak akan menjawab maupun menyerahkan uangnya pada orang tersebut. Ia tidak terima orang itu meminta uangnya. Memangnya sang ibu bekerja untuk menafkahi orang psycho dihadapannya.

"Kau mau mati disini?! Cepat berikan padaku!"

"….."

"Baik, akan aku hitung sampai tiga….

Satu–"

"…."

"Dua–"

"…."

"Tiga–"

"Brengsek!"

Duagh!

Untuk kedua kalinya orang itu jatuh tersungkur diatas trotoar, lebam dipipi orang psycho tersebut bertambah setelah mendapat bogem mentah lagi. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega karena wajahnya tidak sampai tergores oleh pisau dapur.

Atensi orang psycho itu beralih pada seorang namja yang baru saja memberikannya pukulan. Segera ia meraih pisau dapurnya yang jatuh tidak terlalu jauh, lalu berdiri dan menyerang balik namja tersebut dengan beringas.

Namja penggemar beanie itu langsung menjaga jarak, ia tidak mau sampai terlibat dalam baku hantam seperti dua orang disana. Ia cukup penasaran dengan rupa orang yang menolongnya, orang tersebut memunggungi Wonwoo saat ini.

Namja itu segera berbalik ketika si psycho terus saja mendesaknya dengan pisau dapur. Netra Wonwoo membulat kaget dibuatnya, apalagi ditambah dengan aksi si psycho yang semakin membabi buta mengayunkan pisau dapur ditangannya.

" _JASIK!_ "

Crash. (Sound gagal)

Tenggorokan Wonwoo serasa tercekat, namun sedetik kemudian ia berteriak ketika melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya jatuh berlutut dengan lengan kiri yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Mingyu!"

.

.

Mingyu meringis ketika merasakan lukanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Efek bius dilengannya sudah menghilang beberapa menti lalu. Ia mendongak ketika Wonwoo berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan pandangan khawatir, Mingyu tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak parah" Jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk paham dan duduk disamping namja tan itu.

"Terimakasih" Mingyu kembali menoleh kearah Wonwoo, ini kali pertamanya namja itu mengucapkan terimakasih atas perbuatannya. Biasanya kebaikan Mingyu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh namja emo itu.

Kalau tahu Wonwoo bisa luluh sedikit karena sikap heroiknya, seharusnya Mingyu melakukannya dari dulu saja.

"Tidak masalah, yang terpenting kau tidak terluka" Ucap Mingyu dengan tulus. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil ketika menangkap senyum tulus dari Mingyu.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan kanan memegang lengan yang terbalut perban terkena pisau dapur tadi. Untungnya orang psycho itu sudah kabur karena kepergok oleh pejalan kaki lain yang melintas ditrotoar beberapa detik setelah Mingyu mendapat luka sobeknya. Wonwoo segera mengikuti Mingyu dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku akan mengatar mu sampai rumah dengan selamat" Kata Wonwoo bermaksud balas budi. Tapi sedetik kemudian Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan mengatarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat" Giliran Wonwoo yang menggeleng. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Mingyu, ia tidak mau terlalu banyak berhutang budi dengan namja tersebut.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, jadi kita berpisah sampai disini kalau kau tidak mau akan antar pulang" Ujar Wonwoo sebelum hendak pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian didepan rumah sakit. Tapi Mingyu segera menahan Wonwoo dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Aku akan tetap mengantar mu pulang" Wonwoo mendengus mendengar ultimatum Mingyu. _Rival_ nya satu ini memang keras kepala. Seharusnya Wonwoo sadar kalau dirinya juga keras kepala-_-

"Terserah" Tidak mendengar penolakan apapun dari Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum menang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Wonwoo. Tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali, Wonwoo maupun Mingyu hanya diam tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Masuklah…" Ucap Mingyu setelah mereka sampai. Namja emo itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ingat untuk pulang. Bahkan kau masih menggunakan seragam, ck ck ck benar-benar... Astaga, aku masih penasaran kenapa kau datang tepat waktu saat orang psycho itu ingin melukaiku" Wonwoo tidak sadar malah berceloteh bahkan sedikit mengomel, membuat Mingyu malah terkekeh.

Mendengar kekehan Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung sadar dan mengutuk dalam hati.

"Hanya kebetulan. Tapi aku senang bisa menolongmu." Balas Mingyu dengan senyum terbaiknya, tapi ia rasa Wonwoo tidak terlalu peduli dengan senyum tampan limited edition-nya.

"Selamat malam" Mingyu langsung berbalik setelah melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa ingin menunggu kalimat balasan dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendiri hanya diam menatap punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melangkah menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Wonwoo sudah ada didapur dengan dua gulung kimbap yang akan segera dipotongnya. Namja itu kemudian menyusun rapi kimbap buatannya didalam lunch box, sisa kimbap yang tidak masuk ia langsung makan sebagai sarapan pagi.

Lunch box itu sendiri akan Wonwoo berikan kepada _uhuk-_ Mingyu- _uhuk_ sebagai tanda terimakasih. Untungnya saat memasuki kelas hanya beberapa orang saja yang baru hadir.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Wonwoo memandang khawatir pada Mingyu yang tampak meringis dengan memegang lengan kirinya. Mingyu sontak merubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum cerah kearah Wonwoo.

"Tidak. Lukanya sudah lumayan kering" Jawab Mingyu dengan menepuk pelan–sangat pelan malah perban yang menutupi lukanya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Wonwoo kembali kebangkunya. Namja itu membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan lunch box dari sana.

"Ini" Wonwoo meletakkan kotak makanan tersebut diatas meja Mingyu.

"Aku membuatkan makan siang, itu sebagai tanda terimakasih" Lanjut Wonwoo dengan nada sedikit kikuk karena Mingyu menatapnya intens sedari tadi.

Mingyu tersenyum senang melihat lunch box pemberian Wonwoo. "Akan aku habiskan" Jawabnya dengan mengangkat lunch tersebut sebatas wajah. Wonwoo langsung meringis melihat Mingyu.

"A–aaw"

Terlalu bahagia, Mingyu tidak sadar malah mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gerakan terlampau cepat dan menyentak(?). Membuat luka yang belum benar-benar kering dilengan kirinya kembali terbuka.

"Lenganmu berdarah!" Mingyu menatap kearah Wonwoo setelah mendengar namja emo itu berujar dengan panik.

Untuk kali ini Mingyu sangat berharap rasa benci Wonwoo sudah berkurang terhadap dirinya, walau hanya sedikit saja. Tapi mengenai eksistensi, Mingyu yakin Wonwoo sudah mau mengakui keberadaannya, mungkin jika diprosentasekan sebanyak 70%.

.

.

Menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo kembali menatap malas kearah Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sibuk berdebat dalam mengerjakan tugas tambahan. Seharusnya sejam yang lalu ia sudah pulang, tapi Jihoon dengan tega menahannya untuk membantu mengerjakan beberapa soal fisika yang tidak dikuasai Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Jangan hanya berdebat, kerjakan" Ucap Wonwoo setengah mengantuk dengan tangan menopang dagu.

"Kau salah memasukan angka!" See? Bahkan mereka tidak perduli dengan ucapan Wonwoo. Sebenarnya apa guna Wonwoo kalau begini.

"Berikan padaku! Biar aku yang mengerjakannya" Akhirnya Wonwoo meraih soal tambahan untuk Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Dengan cekatan ia menulis jawaban untuk sepuluh soal yang tersisa.

Walaupun sisa soal sudah dikerjakan oleh Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Soonyoung masih berdebat. Hal biasa, mereka selalu memperdebatkan dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain mengenai hukuman berupa tugas tambahan dari kepala sekolah.

"Sudah selesai! Aku pulang, dan silahkan lanjutkan hukuman kalian"

Drrrtt.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya. Satu pesan baru masuk, dan pengirimnya adalah sang ibu. Tangannya beralih untuk membuka pesan tersebut lalu membacanya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik, Wonwoo langsung meletakkan ponselnya kedalam kantung celana.

"Terimakasih Wonwoo- _ya_ " Bahkan ucapan Jihoon tidak digubrisnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Wonwoo melenggang dari kelasnya. Membuat Jihoon dan Soonyoung menatap bingung. Sengaja namja emo itu mengambil langkah lebar-lebar agar ia cepat sampai dihalte. Untung bus datang lima menit kemudian, jadi Wonwoo tidak usah lama menunggu.

Pesan singkat ibunya membuat Wonwoo tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Rencana _hang out_ bersama sang ibu maju menjadi dua hari dari yang direncanakan, atau singkatnya mereka keluar hari ini juga. Ditambah akhir pesan sang ibu mengatakan akan mengenalkan ia dengan seorang ' _guest'_ , membuat Wonwoo jadi penasaran.

.

.

Terkesan buru-buru, Wonwoo membuka pintu rumah lalu menutupnya dengan cepat. Ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak, lalu memasuki ruang tamu. Disana, sang ibu sedang duduk dengan pandangan fokus ke televise.

" _Eomma_ " Panggil Wonwoo ia sudah berada didekat ibunya. Sang ibu menoleh.

"Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali" Balas sang ibu sembari menatap arloji kecil yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia kembali menatap sang putra.

" _Jja_ , mandilah. Setelah itu kita pergi bersama" Lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil kepada Wonwoo. Anaknya menganguk patuh.

Setelahnya Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamar, lalu meletakkan ranselnya diatas ranjang. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Hanya tiga puluh menit, Wonwoo sudah keluar dengan pakaian santai.

"Baiklah, anak _eomma_ sudah tampan. Ayo kita berangkat."

.

.

.

.

Saat melangkah kedalam, nuansa vintage berpadu dengan music klasik menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo dan ibunya. Café bergaya Eropa tersebut tidaklah terlalu besar namun cukup nyaman bagi semua pengunjung yang ada. Wonwoo dan ibunya memilih duduk di meja nomer 8.

"Tunggu sebentar" Wonwoo hanya diam menatap ibunya yang pergi menjauh untuk menjawab sebuah panggilan. Ia hanya duduk sembari menopang dagu menunggu pesanan.

"Dua hot chocolate" Seorang pelayan datang meletakkan dua gelas minuman berukuran sedang diatas meja. Wonwoo membungkuk kecil sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Uap panas mengepul dari minuman tersebut, Wonwoo beberapa kali harus meniup hot chocolatenya sebelum meneguknya perlahan-lahan. Beberapa menit kemudian sang ibu datang dengan ponsel ditangan kirinya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , _eomma_ akan keluar sebentar. Kau jangan kemana-mana _ne_?" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah" Jawabnya singkat. Sang ibu tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban sang putra, akhirnya wanita itu pergi keluar café.

"Permisi." Pelayan tadi kembali datang membawa beberapa makanan pesanan Wonwoo dan ibunya.

Bertepatan dengan perginya si pelayan setelah meletakkan pesanan yang lainnya diatas meja, ibu Wonwoo datang dengan seseorang disampingnya. Wonwoo terus menatap mereka dari pintu masuk sampai di meja.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Orang itu bertanya dengan senyum ramah kearah Wonwoo. Namja emo itu mengangguk sekali. "Dia putraku. Bagaimana? Dia manis bukan seperti yang sering aku ceritakan?" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang ibu. Pria itu mengangguk setuju.

"Perkenalkan ini teman _eomma_ " Lanjut ibunya setelah mengetahui arti tatapan dari Wonwoo. Orang itu malah terkekeh dan mengusap kepala wanita baya disampingnya, membuat Wonwoo menatap tidak nyaman kearah mereka.

"Teman? Kenapa kau tidak jujur" Ujar orang itu dengan sedikit tertawa. Wonwoo sangat paham arti kalimat orang tersebut, bahkan tidak perlu dijabarkan lebih panjang Wonwoo sudah bisa menebak.

"Kau benar-benar…" Ibunya membalas dengan gerakan ingin memukul kepala namja baya disampingnya.

" _Eomma, ahjussi_ duduklah" Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, dua orang itu langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"Sebenarnya _eomma_ sudah ingin mengatakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari. Tapi _eomma_ tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya padamu" Wonwoo bergeming, membiarkan sang ibu menuntaskan semua kalimatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin kau sudah bisa menebak. _Ahjussi_ ini kekasih _eomma_ " Lanjut sang ibu lagi. Wonwoo menatap dua orang itu bergilir, tidak menyangka akan secepat ini ibunya mendapatkan pengganti sang ayah.

"Salam kenal Wonwoo- _ya_. Aku Kyujoon, kau bisa memanggilku _ahjussi_ tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa memanggil ku _appa_ " Sang ibu menyikut lengan pria tersebut lalu mendeliknya tajam. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua orang tersebut.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo. _Ahjussi_ bisa memanggilku Wonwoo" Balas Wonwoo dengan membungkuk kecil kearah pria tersebut.

"Dia anak yang sopan. Kau benar-benar hebat dalam mendidik anak" Puji pria bernama Kyujoon itu pada ibu Wonwoo. Wanita baya itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya.

"Semoga kita cepat akrab Wonwoo- _ya_. Jangan sungkan jika kau ingin pergi bersama atau meminta saran pada _ahjussi_. Karena cepat atau lambat kita akan segera menjadi keluarga"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih, senang karena mungkin dalam waktu dekat ia akan memiliki keluarga yang utuh kembali. Sedih karena posisi ayahnya mungkin akan terganti dengan kekasih sang ibu.

"Omong-omong, terimakasih untuk kuenya Wonwoo- _ya_. _Ahjussi_ sangat suka, kuenya sangat enak. Kudengar kau membantu ibumu membelinya" Lanjut pria itu dengan tulus, pancaran wajahnya benar-benar mengatakan pria tersebut sangat sangat bahagia. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba ia teringat kue-kue yang dibawanya pulang dari toko kue Ibu Seungkwan. Jadi ini tujuan ibunya membeli banyak kue.

"Kudengar dari _eomma_ mu, kau sudah duduk dibangku menengah atas. Benarkah?" Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan pria tersebut. Kekasih ibunya tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"Lain kali _ahjussi_ akan mengenalkan seseorang pada mu, dia sebaya dengan mu Wonwoo- _ya_. _Ahjussi_ yakin, sekali saja kau bertemu dengannya, pasti kau akan suka" Mendengar ucapan pria tersebut, Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya dengan senyum kecil.

"Semoga dalam waktu dekat ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja, secepatnya kau akan bertemu dengannya."

 **TBC?**

* * *

A/N : Hai bertemu lagi di chapter enam.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Makasih sekali *deep bow*. Maaf ceritanya agak aneh dan banyak typonya, karena nulis itu gak asik kalau gak ada typo xD

Oh iya, banyak yang review kalo ff ini alurnya muter-muter. Gemana ya, aku agak bingung mau lanjutinnya, soalnya agak stuck, terus mikirin jalan cerita sama ngetik itu susah, gak segampang bacanya. Soalnya ada kalanya ide itu ilang tiba-tiba. Jadi maaf aja kalau gak suka hasilnya: (. Tapi aku nulis karena aku suka dan pingin nyalurin semua ide-ide yang kependem diotak, dan aku yakin rata-rata semua author diffn kayak gitu. Kalau urusan ada yang mau baca dan nge-aspresiasi dengan baik itu bonusnya : ) iya gak?

Dan lagi aku menerima semua kritik dan saran, tapi aku mohon banget kalau ngasi kritikan itu tolong jangan make exclamation mark alias tanda seru. Aku gak suka bacanya : ( kayak nyidir gitu, apalagi kalau dibaca itu nyelekit banget diati *muka sedih*. Terus kalau dibaca kesannya sarkatis banget. Bukannya gak suka dikritik, cuma gak suka ada yang ngritik make tanda seru. Maaf kesannya berlebihan, tapi aku rasa beberapa orang gak suka kalau dikasik kritik itu make tanda seru diakhirnya. Udah kritiknya nusuk terus isi tanda seru, coba gemana perasaan kalian? Hmmm maaf aku malah ngebacot : ((((.

Sekali lagi makasih untuk yang sudah nunggu, ngefav, ngefollow, dan ngereview. Makasih sekali, aku cinta kalian *love sign*. Jadi gemana? Lanjut atau tidak?: )


	7. Chapter 7

Tinggal sepuluh menit tersisa sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa tampak fokus pada buku masing-masing. Tangan mereka juga ikut bergerak, bahkan silih berganti terdengar helaan nafas frustasi dari mereka.

"Kenapa semua tampak sibuk sekali? Ada apa Wonwoo _hyung_?"

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, ternyata Seungkwan berdiri didepan bangkunya dengan ransel yang masih dipunggung.

"Hari ini ada quiz untuk pelajaran kimia," Wajah Seungkwan seketika pucat pasi.

"Jangan bilang kau melupakannya." Lanjut Wonwoo tepat sasaran. Ekspresi wajah namja bermarga Boo itu berubah melas. Ia menatap semua teman-teman sekelasnya yang terlihat sibuk belajar.

"Aku lupa. Bagaimana ini….." Wonwoo jadi kasihan melihat Seungkwan. Namja diva itu sangat panik sekarang, ia bahkan menggigit jari telunjuknya. Seungkwan mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Tega sekali. Kau tidak memberitahu Seungkwan kalau sekarang ada quiz?" Wonwoo menatap sengit kearah Mingyu yang malah ikut dalam obrolannya bersama Seungkwan.

"Diam!" Desis Wonwoo tidak suka, Mingyu mengedikkan bahu cuek akan sikap galak Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya bertanya, dasar galak…" Walaupun Mingyu bergumam, tapi suaranya cukup bisa didengar oleh Wonwoo. Namja emo itu tidak tahan ingin menghajar Mingyu saat ini juga.

"Boo Seungkwan?"

Keadaan kelas langsung senyap, Seungkwan sendiri langsung memutar badannya. Disana Goo _Seonsaeng_ sudah berdiri dengan beberapa lembar test ditangannya.

"Tidak ingin duduk? Quiz akan segera dimulai"

"Maafkan saya…" Seungkwan menunduk sedikit lalu bergegas menuju bangkunya.

Saat Seungkwan duduk, ia sudah disambut dengan suara tawa tertahan milik Hansol. Membuat Seungkwan merasa diejek secara tidak langsung, akhirnya ia mendelik kearah Hansol dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh.

"Sekarang letakkan smartphone kalian, tidak ada contek menyontek dalam quiz kali ini!" Goo _Seonsaeng_ berkeliling membawa sebuah kotak besar untuk ponsel siswa-siswanya. Guru satu ini memang terkenal killer dan berbahaya.

Setelahnya quiz dimulai. Semuanya tampak sibuk dengan soal masing-masing, termasuk Seungkwan yang sekarang membuat wajah ingin menangis karena tidak mengerti maksud soal kimia miliknya.

"Waktu kalian hanya empat puluh menit" Goo _Seonsaeng_ kembali buka suara. Seungkwan tambah gugup saja, malah tangannya tidak sengaja jadi bergetar saking takut dan gugupnya.

Karena terlalu gugup dan takutnya, Seungkwan tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi sang tetangga alias Choi Hansol tengah menatapnya khawatir. Pasalnya tangan Seungkwan bergetar hebat, membuat Hansol mengira ia punya penyakit kejang.

Tunggu, memangnya tangan bergetar itu tanda-tanda orang kejang?

Tak!

Hansol memukul pensilnya diatas meja bermaksud memanggil Seungkwan, tapi suaranya cukup keras untuk membuat yang lain menoleh. Untungnya tidak sampai mengganggu Goo _Seonsaeng_ yang sibuk dimejanya.

"Sssstt!" Desisan Hansol terdengar jelas ditelinga Seungkwan. Namja bermarga Boo itu menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?" Seungkwan berbicara dengan pelan malah berbisik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hansol membalas dengan suara berbisik juga. Seungkwan menyernyit bingung, tumben sekali namja menyebalkan seperti Hansol bertanya tentang keadaannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat… aku baik-baik saja"

Alis Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama menukik karena mendengar percakapan Hansol dan Seungkwan yang duduk dibelakang mereka. Dalam hati Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama menggerutu karena suara Hansol dan Seungkwan cukup menganggu.

"Tanganmu bergetar, apakah kau kejang?"

"Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit kejang."

Terlebih keadaan kelas benar-benar hening. Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya bisa geleng-geleng karena aksi nekat mereka.

"Tapi kenapa–"

"Choi Hansol! Boo Seungkwan! Letakkan alat tulis kalian, silahkan berdiri diluar kelas sampai pelajaran saya selesai!"

.

.

.

.

Penghuni kelas pada sore hari bertambah dua orang. Ini adalah hari kedua bagi Wonwoo untuk menemani Jihoon dan Soonyoung dalam mengerjakan hukuman mereka, dan juga hari pertama untuk menemani Seungkwan dan Hansol dalam mengerjakan tugas kimia yang banyaknya tiga puluh soal. Goo _Seonsaeng_ memang kejam.

"Hiks… _eomma_ , aku rindu _eomma_ hiks"

Mungkin yang mengerjakan tugas kimia hanya Hansol seorang. Lihatlah Seungkwan sekarang malah menangis sembari memeluk erat lengan Wonwoo.

"Diam Seungkwan! Suara tangisanmu berisik! Aish!" Jihoon berdecak kesal karena suara Seungkwan mengganggunya. Padahal Hansol, Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo tidak terganggu, tapi yang namanya Jihoon memang bermulut pedas.

"Aku huks–aku ingin _eomma_!"

Wonwoo mengelus punggung Seungkwan, lalu dengan perlahan melepas tangan Seungkwan yang melingkar dilengannya dengan erat. Kali ini ia harus membantu Hansol, kalau tidak maka Wonwoo akan terjebak lebih lama lagi.

"Ada enam soal yang aku tidak mengerti" Hansol memberikan alat tulisnya pada Wonwoo.

"Cukup rumus. Sisanya aku akan mengerjakan sendiri" Sambung Hansol. Wonwoo mengangguk paham, dengan cekatan ia menulis rumus untuk soal kimia Hansol dan Seungkwan. Wonwoo sangat beruntung memiliki otak jenius, semua angka, hafalan, dan lainnya mengalir deras begitu saja seperti air diotaknya.

"Aku pergi, bye…"

"Hati-hati dijalan Wonwoo- _ya_ " –Jihoon

"Huks–bye _hyung_ " –Seungkwan

"Terimakasih sudah membantu kami hari ini" –Soonyoung dan Hansol.

Akhirnya Wonwoo bisa pulang lebih awal dari hari kemarin.

.

.

Saat sampai dirumah, Wonwoo sudah disambut oleh sosok Kyujoon yang duduk diruang tamu seorang diri. Kekasih ibunya tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Wonwoo, dengan cepat ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kemari, duduk bersamaku" Wonwoo hanya menurut dan duduk disamping kekasih ibunya. Ia bisa melihat pria baya disampingnya masih mengenakan pakaian kerja. Wonwoo rasa kekasih sang ibu adalah pekerja dikantoran besar. Lihat bagaimana licinnya celana yang dikenakannya, dan jas hitam rapi yang tergeletak diatas sofa.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Pria itu merangkul Wonwoo dengan santai. Ia bertanya seolah-olah Wonwoo seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Eumm… menyenangkan" Jawab Wonwoo terdengar sedikit ragu. Tapi kekasih ibunya malah terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Tentu menyenangkan. Masa sekolah menengah atas adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan." Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan bagaimana Kyujoon tersenyum kecil saat ia berbicara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler? Apakah kau mengikuti bakset?" Pria itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Saat tingkat sepuluh aku sempat mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket, tapi hanya bertahan tiga hari saja" Jawab Wonwoo dengan jujur. Ia sedikitnya merasa senang bisa berbicara blak-blakan dengan Kyujoon.

Pria itu menatap tidak percaya padanya "Kenapa? Kenapa hanya tiga hari?"

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku merasa basket bukanlah jiwaku" Wonwoo merasa hanya itulah jawaban yang terbaik, karena alasan sesungguhnya mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakan jika didengar.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal postur tubuhmu sudah pas." Kyujoon berujar sedikit kecewa, Wonwoo sendiri bingung ingin menanggapi seperti apa.

"Kau ingat dengan seseorang yang _ahjussi_ akan kenalkan kepadamu?" Lagi-lagi harus kekasih ibunya yang membuka percakapan. Wonwoo langsung mengangguk.

"Orang itu adalah anak _ahjussi_." Wonwoo sudah menduga ini dari awal. Tidak mungkin pria seperti Kyujoon masih lajang sampai sekarang, awal pertemuan saja Wonwoo sangat yakin namja tersebut sudah pernah berkeluarga.

"Dia sangat suka basket, bahkan tingginya setara denganmu. Dia kadang-kadang sangat pendiam sepertimu, tapi kadang-kadang bertingkah konyol dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan" Lanjut Kyujoon sedikit terkekeh diakhir kalimat karena tiba-tiba ingat tingkah anaknya yang terkenal sedikit _childish_.

"Apakah dia lebih muda dariku _ahjussi_?" Akhirnya Wonwoo buka suara. Mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, pria baya itu mengangguk.

"Kurasa dia lebih muda darimu, ah mungkin hanya beda beberapa bulan." Walaupun jawabannya agak ragu, tapi Wonwoo rasa anak kandung kekasih ibunya memang lebih muda darinya.

"Membicarakan apa eum? Kelihatan serius sekali" Wonwoo dan Kyujoon langsung menoleh kearah wanita yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Masih mengenakan apron, ibu Wonwoo meraih blazer milik kekasihnya, mungkin akan ia letakkan ditempat lain.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo kita makan malam"

"Ne!" Wonwoo dan Kyujoon beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana, lalu mendial sebuah nomer telepon.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Yeoboseyo imo. Ada apa?"_

"Kau masih latihan basket?"

" _Ne, aku masih latihan basket imo. Mianhae aku tidak bisa datang untuk makan malam dirumah mu."_

"Tidak masalah. Kau ingin makan apa? Biar imo yang buatkan untukmu"

" _Pil-yoga eobseo-seo imo. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan imo"_

"Bicara apa kau ini eoh? Kau tidak merepotkan, imo senang bisa ikut merawatmu. Kau adalah anak kekasih imo, jadi kau juga anak imo. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta sesuatu"

" _Kkk~ Baiklah imo yang cantik… Imo bisa membuatkan apa saja untuk ku, yang terpenting harus enak."_

"Tenang saja! Imo paling jago memasak!" Orang disebrang kembali terkekeh.

" _Ya imo memang yang paling cantik dan jago dalam memasak. Baiklah aku tutup ne?"_

Wanita itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang penelpon. Anak satu ini memang persis seperti ayahnya. "Ne!" Jawabnya kemudian.

Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam mendengar percakapan sang ibu dengan seseorang ditelepon. Tampaknya sang ibu sangat akrab dengan orang tersebut, dan Wonwoo yakin orang disebrang sana adalah anak dari kekasih ibunya.

Kalau memang mereka sudah akrab, kenapa sang ibu tidak pernah berbicara apapun. Terbesit rasa kecewa dalam hati Wonwoo karena ibunya tidak mau jujur dari awal mengenai hubungan barunya.

Dan lagi, Wonwoo kira sang ibu sudah cukup lama mengenal anak kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa ia baru sekarang mengenal calon ayah tirinya?.

.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga dimana Jihoon dan Soonyoung melaksanakan tugas bersama, Wonwoo tampak masih dengan setia menemani. Sesekali namja bermarga Jeon itu akan menjadi penengah ketika dua orang itu kembali bertengkar.

"Sudah hentikan. Kalian selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu, tidak lelah?" Sedikitnya Wonwoo merasa jengah mendengar suara dua namja beda tinggi tersebut.

Jihoon langsung meraih pulpennya yang tergeletak diatas meja. "Mianhae" Ucapnya.

"Nah kalian kerjakan kembali tugas kalian… _arra_?" Dua orang itu mengangguk dalam diam.

" _Arraseo_ " Jawab mereka bersamaan. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis lalu merapikan beberapa bukunya, lalu meletakkan benda tersebut kembali ke dalam ransel.

"Jihoon?" Pergerakan tiga orang itu terhenti ketika melihat Seungcheol berdiri diambang pintu.

Jihoon menepuk pelan kepalanya "Astaga aku lupa… _Mianhae_ Seungcheol- _ah_ " Balas Jihoon dengan menyesal.

"Ada apa?" Bisik Wonwoo tepat ditelinga Jihoon.

"Aku ada _project_ dengan Seungcheol" Wonwoo langsung ber'oh' ria tanpa ingin bertanya lebih spesifik tentang _project_ yang dimaksud oleh Jihoon.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" Soonyoung buka suara. Ia menatap jengkel kearah Jihoon yang mulai merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Ayolah... Tinggal lima soal yang tersisa. Kerjakan sendiri _ne_?" Soonyoung mendengus sebal.

"Tidak. Ini _**hukuman kita berdua**_. Jadi menyelesaikannya harus berdua!" Jihoon menatap malas kearah Soonyoung. Padahal ia sudah meminta dengan nada memohon, tapi Soonyoung ternyata tidak luluh.

"Aku ada _project_ penting dengan Seungcheol!" Kali ini Jihoon berucap dengan nada merengek.

"Tidak." Soonyoung kembali pada kertas soal yang sempat diabaikannya beberapa detik lalu. Ia tidak terima Jihoon pergi dengan Seungcheol. Bukan karena cemburu, tapi ini masih jam untuk menjalankan hukuman mereka. Tidak adil baginya jika Jihoon bisa pergi dengan santai untuk urusan pribadi.

"Kurasa Soonyoung tidak ingin kau pergi jauh-jauh" Ucap Seungcheol dengan nada jahil. Lihat bagaimana Soonyoung langsung menghadiahinya tatapan tajam.

"Terserah saja, pergi yang jauh" Ujar Soonyoung akhirnya. Jihoon langsung tersenyum bahagia, dengan lancang ia menepuk kepala Soonyoung pelan.

"Kau yang terbaik. Ayo Seungcheol- _ah_ , Wonwoo- _ya_ "

"Aku pergi" Wonwoo menepuk pelan bahu Soonyoung sebelum menyusul Jihoon dan Seungcheol yang berjalan lebih dulu. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk singkat, tiba-tiba ia jadi tidak mood berbicara.

Drrrrttt

Langkah Wonwoo langsung terhenti ketika ponsel dikantung celananya bergetar. Jihoon dan Seungcheol menatap penuh tanya kearah Wonwoo ketika namja emo itu menyernyit bingung menatap ponselnya.

"Nomer tidak dikenal…" Gumam Wonwoo. Ponselnya masih saja bergetar, tapi Wonwoo tampak ragu untuk mengangkatnya.

"Kalian bisa pergi lebih dahulu" Lanjutnya sembari menatap Jihoon dan Seungcheol secara bergantian. Dua orang itu mengangguk singkat, Jihoon melambai kecil kearah Wonwoo sebelum pergi ke ruang vocal dengan Seungcheol.

Merasa Jihoon dan Seungcheol cukup jauh, Wonwoo akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

" _Yeobseyo. Wonwoo-ya? Ini kau?"_

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar. "…Ne"

" _Ini Kyujoon ahjussi"_

"Maafkan aku _ahjussi_ , pasti kau sangat lama menunggu ku untuk mengangkat panggilanmu" Orang diseberang terkekeh.

" _Tidak masalah Wonwoo-ya. Selama apapun itu ahjussi pasti akan menunggunya."_ Wonwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban kekasih ibunya.

" – _Emmm… Kau ada janji besok?"_

Wonwoo berpikir sebentar berusaha mengingat apakah hari minggu besok ia ada janji atau tidak.

"Kurasa tidak" Jawabnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

" _Baguslah. Kalau begitu besok ahjussi akan menjemputmu untuk minum coffee bersama."_

"Baiklah." Jawab Wonwoo tanpa ada penolakan. Rugi juga kalau ia menolak, apalagi setiap hari minggu, Wonwoo biasanya hanya berdiam diri dirumah.

" _Pukul sepuluh pagi oke? Anak ku juga akan ikut minum coffee bersama. Tidak masalah'kan Wonwoo-ya?"_

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo malah mengangguk antusias "Baik _ahjussi_. Tidak masalah, malah akan lebih menyenangkan jika anak _ahjussi_ ikut bergabung"

Kyujoon diseberang menghela nafas lega. _"Aku kira respon mu tidak akan sebahagia ini. Baiklah sampai jumpa besok?"_

"Ne~ Sampai jumpa besok _ahjussi_ "

Wonwoo menurunkan ponselnya setelah kekasih sang ibu mengakhiri panggilan. Namja bermarga Jeon itu tersenyum kecil, merasa tidak sabar untuk bertemu calon saudara tirinya.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajahnya. Apakah ia lebih tampan dariku? Apakah dia lebih tinggi?"

Sekarang Wonwoo malah sibuk mengekspetasikan bagaimana rupa calon saudara tirinya. Tapi ia sangat berharap calon saudara tirinya memiliki sifat yang sama persis dengan ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

9.45 A.M KST

Wonwoo duduk disofa dengan ponsel yang setia berada digenggamannya. Tersisa lima belas menit sebelum kekasih ibunya datang, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menonton televise sebentar.

Ia menghela nafas kecewa ketika acara favoritenya sudah selesai. Wonwoo sangat bosan kali ini, bahkan sang ibu sudah pergi bekerja tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Padahal ia mengira sang ibu akan ikut pergi bersamanya untuk minum coffee.

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh…" Wonwoo bergumam setelah melihat kearah jam dinding.

Akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur. Tiba-tiba ia ingin _banana milk_.

"Sisa dua?!" Wonwoo berucap tidak percaya ketika melihat persedian _banana milk_ nya sudah sekarat. Mungkin setelah acara minum coffee berakhir, Wonwoo akan pergi membeli _banana milk_.

Drrrrttttt

Dengan terpaksa ia harus menghentikan acara minum _banana milk_ nya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat nama Kyujoon bertengger manis dilayar ponselnya. Tidak mau membuat kekasih ibunya menunggu lebih lama, Wonwoo langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo _ahjussi_ "

" _Yeoboseyo Wonwoo-ya. Kau sudah bersiap?"_

"Tentu saja" Balas Wonwoo.

" _Mianhae, mungkin ini akan sedikit membuatmu kecewa. Ahjussi tidak bisa menjemputmu, tiba-tiba saja ada meeting mendadak. Mungkin ahjussi akan menyusul jika meeting sudah selesai. Jadi kau mengobrol-lah dengan anak ahjussi lebih dahulu."_

"Baiklah. Tapi… aku harus pergi ke café atau coffee shop yang mana?" Untungnya Wonwoo ingat untuk bertanya.

" _Ditempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Dia menanti mu disana…"_

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti _ahjussi_ "

" _Ne… Sampai jumpa nanti Wonwoo-ya"_

.

.

Perlu waktu yang lumayan lama bagi Wonwoo untuk sampai café yang dimaksud oleh kekasih ibunya, karena ia harus menunggu bus datang lebih dahulu. Saat tiba di café, ia bisa melihat seorang namja duduk sendirian. Ia berspekulasi bahwa namja itu adalah calon saudara tirinya.

Akhirnya ia melangkah dengan pasti ke meja namja tersebut.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ "

Namaja itu menghentikan kegiatan bermain ponselnya, ia melirik kearah Wonwoo.

" _Ne_? _A–annyeonghaseyo_ " Namja itu menjawab sedikit ragu. Wonwoo langsung menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan namja tersebut.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Wonwoo. Namja itu mengangguk singkat, namun terlihat ragu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Oh iya aku Jeon Wonwoo" Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya, namja itu menerima uluran tangan Wonwoo. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan sebentar.

"Kyujin, Han Kyujin…" Jawab namja tersebut. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil ketika sadar nama depan Kyujin sama dengan Kyujoon.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu" Ucap Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu Wonwoo- _ssi_ "

"Jangan terlalu formal. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi_ " Namja itu mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, Wonwoo- _ya_?" Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. "Seperti itu lebih baik" Ujar Wonwoo kemudian dengan senyum tipis kearah Kyujin.

"Kau tidak memesan? Kau suka coffe yang mana?" Tangan Wonwoo meraih daftar menu yang tergeletak diatas meja. Kyujin menatap pergerakannya.

"Eummm–aku tidak suka coffe…" Mata Wonwoo beralih pada namja dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak suka coffe?" Ulang Wonwoo, namja itu mengangguk kecil.

"Ohh… baiklah" Wonwoo merasa bingung kali ini. Jelas-jelas kekasih ibunya mengatakan akan minum coffee bersama. Tapi bagaimana mau minum coffee bersama jika anaknya saja tidak suka cofffe.

"Ayah mu suka coffee yang mana?" Kyujin mengerutkan alis ketika mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawabnya dengan jujur. Wonwoo kembali menatapnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa memesan coffee untuk ayahmu nanti saja…"

"Ayahku?" Kyujin menatap tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Wonwoo.

"Iya ayahmu. Kyujoon _ahjussi_ "

Namja itu terdiam dengan mata menatap penuh tanya kearah Wonwoo.

"Seingatku, nama ayahku bukan itu…" Kyujin bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi tidak percaya Wonwoo dengan ucapannya.

"Han Kyujin?" Kyujin dan Wonwoo reflek menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Disana sudah ada dua orang berdiri menatap mereka.

"Maaf, kurasa kau salah orang. Hari ini aku memang ada janji dengan kekasih _noona_ ku, dan kukira kau kekasih _noona_ ku, tapi ternyata tidak" Kyujin bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau bisa duduk disini. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Wonwoo hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kyujin. Matanya masih sibuk memandang kearah pintu masuk, bahkan ketika Kyujin mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Wonwoo tidak membalasnya sama sekali.

Orang itu berjalan kearahnya. Wonwoo tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya, ia juga tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Saat tiba dihadapan Wonwoo, orang itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Jeon Wonwoo…"

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N : Yoshhh chapter tujuh.

Entah fanfic ini bakal habis dichapter berapa, masih bingung mau ngelanjutin kayak gimana. Mungkin ada banyak typo disini, soalnya males ngecek ulang.

Makasih ya untuk semua yang sudah mau nungguin kelanjutan problematika. Makasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow, dan review. Makasih : )

Akhir kata lanjut atau tidak?

Yay or Nay?

Untuk menjawab silahkan review reader-deul.


	8. Chapter 8

Suasana kembali hening ketika dua pelanggan café bergaya _vintage_ itu menghentikan perdebatan singkatnya. Wonwoo tampak bergeming dengan kepala menunduk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka dari awal?" Tanya Wonwoo tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku memang mengetahui hubungan mereka dari awal… Selebihnya aku tidak tahu, bahkan aku baru tahu detik ini ternyata kau adalah anak dari kekasih _appa_ ku …"

Wonwoo langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau sangat beruntung… Tidak ada satupun rahasia yang disembunyikan darimu…."Lawan bicaranya menatap sendu kearah Wonwoo. Ia mengetahui ada rasa kecewa sekaligus sedih yang terpancar dari mata Wonwoo.

" _Kenapa hidupku tidak seberuntung hidupmu?. Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan mu? Kenapa kau selalu merebut semua yang aku milliki? Apakah sekarang kau akan merebut eomma ku juga?"_

"–kau melamun?"

"Maaf," Wonwoo langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Melihat itu, lawan bicaranya langsung melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan pergi, ada urusan yang sangat penting. Maaf tidak bisa menemani mu sampai Kyujoon _ahjussi_ tiba." Orang itu menggeleng, tidak mengijikan Wonwoo untuk pergi.

"Kenapa sangat mendadak? Kau berusaha menghindariku lagi? Kau marah padaku? Kau pikir aku berbohong?!" Wonwoo terdiam ditempat mendengar nada bicara orang dihadapannya meninggi. Seharusnya yang marah Wonwoo, kenapa malah dia.

"Sekarang kau malah terdiam! Jawab aku!" Orang itu kembali buka suara, bahkan nadanya sudah seperti memerintah.

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi," Wonwoo membalas dengan datar sekaligus dingin. Lawan bicaranya spotan menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Kita akhiri sampai disini. Aku akan bicara pada _eomma_ kalau aku keberatan dengan hubungan mereka…"

Raut wajah lawan bicara Wonwoo berubah menjadi mengeras setelah mendengar penuturannya. Wonwoo sangat tahu dirinya cukup keterlaluan dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan egonya.

"Sudah cukup dengan menjadi _rival_ , aku tidak mau memiliki hubungan lebih dari itu. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau memiliki saudara tiri seperti dirimu, Kim Mingyu."

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Jeon Wonwoo merasa tidak semangat ketika melihat _banana milk_ yang berjejer rapi di cool case. Bahkan pintu cool case ia biarkan terbuka, Wonwoo malah termenung dan menggunakan cool case dihadapannya sebagai tumpuan.

Wajahnya sangat lesu setelah kejadian di café beberapa saat lalu. Rasa kecewa masih melekat erat dihatinya, walaupun sedari tadi ia memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk menganggap kejadian di café tadi tak pernah terjadi.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Wonwoo melirik tanpa minat kearah orang yang baru saja tiba dihadapannya.

"Kudengar kau sangat suka _banana milk_. Jadi kau ingin berapa botol? Biar aku yang membelinya…" Orang itu membuka pintu cool case yang lain, tanganya meraih beberapa botol _banana milk_ tanpa menghitung jumlahnya.

" Apakah ini sudah cukup untuk mu?" Tangannya memperlihatkan beberapa botol _banana milk_ yang sudah ada dalam keranjang yang dibawanya kearah Wonwoo.

"Kau masih marah?" Orang itu kembali bertanya sembari meraih beberapa cemilan lalu memasukkannya kedalam keranjang belanjaan.

"Aku akan belikan beberapa cemilan" Entah berapa jenis _snack_ yang masuk kedalam keranjang. Tapi Wonwoo sempat melihat pepero, honey butter chips, dan hon rong choco ball ditangan orang tersebut.

"Hentikan Mingyu- _ssi_ " Ucapan Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakan tangan orang tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah Kim Mingyu. Namja berkulit tan itu berbalik menghadap kearah Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah sungkan" Mingyu membalas dengan senyum kecil. Lalu kembali mebalik badanya.

"Kau suka lollipop?" Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tangannya meraih empat buah lollipop dengan rasa _strawberry_.

"Kau suka my chew candy?" Terlanjur jengkel, Wonwoo akhirnya menarik bahu Mingyu dengan kasar untuk menghentikan pergerakan namja tersebut.

"Ku bilang hentikan! Kau tidak mendengarnya?!" Wonwoo berujar dengan kesal, tapi Mingyu hanya diam tidak bereaksi. Setelahnya namja itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berbelanjanya.

Wonwoo memandang kearah Mingyu beberapa detik sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

.

.

Wonwoo berjengit ketika merasakan dingin dibagian pipinya.

"Untuk mu"

Mingyu meletakkan _banana milk_ kesukaan Wonwoo disamping namja tersebut. Setelahnya namja tan itu duduk disampingnya.

"Ku kira kau pulang. Ternyata kau masih menunggu ku disini."

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung mendengus.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Balasnya dengan ketus. Mingyu sendiri hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Ia terlalu kebal untuk merasa tersinggung karena perkataan namja tersebut.

Tangan Mingyu beralih untuk membuka kantung belanjaannya dan meraih lollipop. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Mingyu langsung meletakkan ke empat lollipop yang diambilnya ke dalam kantung jacket Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menerima semua _snack_ dan _banana milk_ ini. Karena lollipop tidak terlalu besar, ku putuskan untuk memberikannya padamu. Jadi kau tidak boleh membuangnya." Wonwoo tidak melakukan penolakan sama sekali. Ia hanya diam, lebih tepatnya tidak perduli dengan ucapan Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, bye." Mingyu beranjak dari posisinya. Ia meraih kantung belanjaan, lalu pergi menjauh dari hadapan Wonwoo.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama dengan mata yang setia memandang kearah punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh, Wonwoo akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang untuk meminta maaf…" Wonwoo mengeluarkan lollipop pemberian Mingyu, ia meletakkan benda tersebut di telapak tangannya. Matanya beralih untuk menatap keempat lollipop tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Karena terlalu malas untuk pulang, akhirnya Wonwoo pergi berjalan-jalan seorang diri sekalian menghabiskan hari minggunya. Ketika matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, ia baru memutuskan untuk pulang.

Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sang ibu. Wanita itu duduk disofa dengan bouquet bunga yang sangat besar dihadapannya. Wonwoo sudah menebak kalau mawar-mawar dengan dominasi warna merah itu adalah pemberian _calon ayah tirinya_.

"Wonwoo- _ya_!" Ternyata sang ibu menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo. "Kemari." Sambungnya dengan nada ceria. Wonwoo langsung berjalan menuju ibunya, dan duduk disamping wanita tersebut.

"Bunga-bunga ini cantik ya?" Wonwoo mengangguk untuk pertanyaan sang ibu. Wanita itu tampak semakin lebar saja senyumnya.

"Apakah mawar-mawar ini dari Kyujoon _ahjussi_?" Ucap Wonwoo retoris. Ibunya hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum meraih bouquet tersebut.

"Pasti harganya sangat mahal… Ini pertama kalinya _eomma_ mendapatkan bouquet sebesar ini" Wonwoo tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana senangnya sang ibu akan bouquet dipelukannya.

Melihat bagaimana bahagianya sang ibu hari ini, Wonwoo segera mengurungkan niatannya untuk membicarakan ketidak setujuannya terhadap hubungan cinta ibunya. Ia tidak mau merusak suasana.

Bagaimanapun yang terjadi, Ibunya layak untuk bahagia.

"Apakah _eomma_ mau mengambil beberapa selca? Kurasa akan cantik jika _eomma_ berselca dengan bouquet ini" Mendengar usulan putranya, Ibu Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

"Kau sangat pintar. Bahkan _eomma_ tidak sampai berpikir untuk melakukan selca dengan bouquet ini" Jawab sang ibu sembari bersiap-siap. Wonwoo menekan icon camera diponselnya.

"Jatuh cinta memang membuat pikiran agak lambat bekerja" Sang ibu langsung mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Wonwoo sendiri terkekeh melihat tingkah ibunya.

" _Jja_. _Hana, dul, set_!"

" _Kimchi_!"

.

.

.

.

Setengah hari berada disekolah membuat Wonwoo merasa jengah luar biasa. Ia ingat ini baru hari senin, tapi Wonwoo sudah diusik dari detik pertama ia menapakkan kakinya disekolah oleh Mingyu.

Entah kerasukan setan apa, namja tan itu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Hal ini cukup mengganggu, bahkan ini tidak bisa masuk kategori cukup, mungkin memang benar-benar menganggu lebih tepat.

"Aku tidak haus!" Merasa jengkel, Wonwoo berusaha menyingkirkan satu-satunya _banana milk_ yang ada diatas meja. Mingyu yang duduk dihadapannya langsung menghela nafas.

"Kulihat seharian ini kau tidak minum ataupun makan. Kau bisa sakit" Kembali Mingyu membuka sebuah kemasan _snack_ untuk Wonwoo, walaupun sudah ditolak berkali-kali.

"Aku tahu kau sangat suka membaca, tapi makan dan minum itu penting" Mingyu menyodorkan lagi _banana milk_ yang khusus ia bawa dari rumah untuk Wonwoo.

"Terserah" Wonwoo bergumam tak acuh. Matanya tetap fokus pada bacaan ditangannya.

"Lihat aku bawa _my candy chew_. Kau mau?" Mingyu masih berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo dari bacaannya.

"Ayolah… Kau harus makan, setelah ini ada jam olahraga" Untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu membujuk Wonwoo, tapi namja emo itu tetap cuek. Mungkin sesekali Wonwoo akan berteriak memprotes jika sudah merasa benar-benar jengah.

Wonwoo langsung menutup bukunya, lalu ia beranjak pergi. Mingyu langsung berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin pergi ke ruang ganti?" Tetap bergeming. Wonwoo berusaha untuk menahan emosinya, karena demi apapun suara Mingyu benar-benar menganggu.

"Setidaknya makanlah sedikit, atau minumlah _banana milk_ ini" Lanjut Mingyu lagi berusaha menghentikan langkah Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo"

"….."

"Wonwoo- _ya_ "

"….."

"Yak! Wonwoo- _nie_!"

Semua siswa yang berjalan dikoridor menatap kearah Mingyu. Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri masih sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam wajah Mingyu. Kalau sahabat-sahabat dan _eomma_ nya yang memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebuatan _Wonwoo-nie_ , ia tidak masalah. Tapi kalau Mingyu, ini benar-benar masalah.

"Kenapa kau menolak ku terus?! Wonwoo- _nie_ jawab aku!" Entah kemana urat malunya, Mingyu malah berbicara lagi dengan suara sengaja dikeraskan. Sehingga membuat atensi semua siswa hanya tertuju padanya.

"Jangan bicara lagi… atau aku akan membunuhmu sehabis ini" Wonwoo berbisik dengan nada mengancam. Mingyu langsung memasang wajah sedih.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Wonwoo- _nie_? Kau jahat sekali…"

Tidak mau dipermalukan untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Mingyu. Tapi ia baru menarik saja, kawanan Mingyu sudah datang menghentikan mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana? Erat sekali pegangannya" Jun berujar pertama kali dengan kerlingan jahil kearah tangan Wonwoo yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mingyu. Sadar dengan maksud Jun, Wonwoo langsung menghempaskan pegangannya secara kasar.

"Tidak usah malu _hyung_." Bahkan Hansol juga mulai ikut menggoda Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Haish! Diamlah!" Kata Mingyu dengan alis mengerut kesal. Ia menatap Jun dan Hansol bergantian dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Mungkin setelah memutuskan untuk damai, kalian bisa melanjutkan hubungan pertemanan kalian ketingkatan lebih serius" Kali ini Seungcheol buka suara, Mingyu mendelik kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung?_ Kita hanya teman" Balas Mingyu berusaha membantah. Seungcheol malah tersenyum _creepy_ kearahnya.

"Jangan membantah" Ucapnya lagi dengan alis dinaik turunkan. Kalau boleh jujur, Seungcheol sudah mirip namja paruh baya yang suka menggoda wanita sexy dijalan ck ck ck.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan. Hanya memegang tangan memangnya salah?" Mingyu kembali melakukan pembelaan. Padahal Seungcheol, Jun, maupun Hansol bermaksud hanya bercanda, tapi entah kenapa Mingyu menganggapnya serius.

"Astaga wajahmu sangat seram! Berhentilah memasang ekspresi seperti itu!" Akhirnya Seungcheol menyerah untuk menggoda sepupunya. Wajah Mingyu tampak jauh lebih seram jika sedang menahan kesal.

"Ayo ke ruang ganti. Sebentar lagi jam olahraga akan dimulai" Jisoo yang hanya diam dari tadi akhirnya menegur mereka. Namja bermarga Hong itu berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan teman-temannya, tapi detik berikutnya Wonwoo langsung mengejar Jisoo.

"Kekasihmu pergi dengan Jisoo" Seungcheol memandang kearah punggung Jisoo dan Wonwoo. Mingyu disampingnya mendengus sebal.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Harus berapa kali aku katakan" Jun dan Hansol kompak menoleh kearah Mingyu. Seungcheol sudah lebih dahulu memandang kearah Mingyu.

"Dari gelagatmu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Kau suka padanya?" Mendengar ucapan Seungcheol, Mingyu malah tertawa. Mereka bertiga menampilkan wajah heran sekaligus ngeri melihat tingkah Mingyu.

"Hahaha! Kau bercanda _hyung_?" Masih dengan tertawa Mingyu membalas ucapan Seungcheol.

Bertepatan setelah ia menghetikan tawanya, wajah Mingyu langsung berubah datar. "Tapi maaf candaanmu tidak lucu _hyung_."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Mingyu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hansol, Jun, dan Seungcheol yang masih menatap kearahnya.

"Dari raut wajah kalian berdua, aku bisa menebak apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan sekarang. Sudahlah, tidak perlu heran seperti itu." Ujar Seungcheol santai sebelum melangkah untuk menyusul Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Jisoo.

Hansol dan Jun hanya diam menatap punggung Seungcheol yang semakin menjauh tanpa ada niatan untuk menyusul.

"Sejak kapan Seungcheol _hyung_ mulai berlagak seperti peramal begitu?"

.

.

"Sekarang kalian buatlah kelompok dengan empat anggota. _Seonsaeng_ akan hitung sampai lima. Satu…."

Barisan yang mulanya rapi menjadi berantakan dalam hitungan satu detik. Semua siswa tampak panik kesana kemari berlari mencari anggota yang diharapkan.

"–Dua…

Tiga…"

Wonwoo tampak bingung harus bergabung dengan siapa, ia sudah seperti anak kecil yang linglung ditengah ramainya orang-orang dewasa. Hal tersebut ditangkap dengan jelas oleh netra Mingyu. Dengan cekatan namja tan itu berlari kearah Wonwoo.

"–Empat"

"Ayo bergabung dengan ku" Tangan Mingyu sukses memegang pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku…"

Matanya sibuk bergerilya kearah teman-temannya, Wonwoo sangat berharap ada yang kekurangan anggota saat ini.

"–Lima!"

Wonwoo segera melepas secara paksa genggaman tangan Mingyu dari pergelangan tangannya. Buru-buru namja emo itu berlari kearah Minghao, Chan, dan Dongjin yang kekurangan satu anggota.

"Astaga! Aku kira kau kabur!" Seokmin datang dengan wajah lega setelah melihat sosok Mingyu. Ia kira namja bermarga Kim satu ini kabur karena ingin bergabung dengan kelompok lain.

"Ayo Mingyu- _ya_. Kenapa hanya diam?" Seokmin memandang bingung kearah Mingyu yang terdiam, padahal Seokmin sudah menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Kenapa lama sekali?" Hansol datang dengan Jun disampingnya.

Mingyu menghetikan kegiatannya untuk melihat Wonwoo, ia hanya ingin memastikan anak satu itu benar-benar mendapat kelompok. Ia beralih untuk melihat kearah anggota kelompoknya, Mingyu segera tersenyum kecil pada mereka.

"Ayo berlatih" Balas Mingyu kemudian. Namja itu melangkah kearah guru olahraga yang sedang sibuk dengan daftar absensi untuk meminta jatah tongkat estafet.

"Kelakuannya aneh akhir-akhir ini" Gumam Seokmin dengan mata masih memandang setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan Mingyu. Hansol dan Jun membenarkan dalam hati perkataan Seokmin. Mereka juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mingyu akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan heran seperti itu"

Hansol dan Jun berjengit kaget karena Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan tongkat estafet.

"Heran kenapa?" Ternyata Seungcheol tidak sendiri, didekatnya ada Jihoon yang sedang memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya asal bicara" Jawab Seungcheol sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jihoon. Namja bertubuh mungil itu hanya mengangguk paham tanpa ada kalimat protes ataupun kelakuan anarkis.

Biasanya jika ada orang yang berkelakuan tidak sopan dan semena-mena padanya, pasti Jihoon sudah mengamuk dan menghajar orang tersebut.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Jihoon ku!"

Jeonghan menepis tangan Seungcheol yang masih bertengger dikepala Jihoon. Namja bersurai panjang itu menarik paksa tongkat estafet ditangan Seungcheol.

"Jangan sentuh Jihoon ku! Atau kau akan ku pukul dengan tongkat ini!" Sambung Jeonghan dengan galak. Seungcheol yang sadar situasi langsung menampilkan smirknya.

"Kau cemburu ya~?"

Pletak!

"Dalam mimpimu Choi!" Setelahnya Jeonghan langsung menggiring Jihoon menjauh dari Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan _hyung_ possessive juga ya" Komentar Hansol. Jun dan Seokmin mengangguk setuju.

"Padahal aku hanya bercanda. Tapi dia malah memukulku" Seungcheol mengelus kepalanya beberapa kali. Jisoo memutar mata malas.

"Aku tahu pukulan Jeonghan tidaklah kuat. Sudah jangan _over acting_ " Ujar Jisoo.

Seungcheol langsung cemberut. "Seharusnya kau lebih perhatian padaku. Kau harusnya bertanya bagian mana yang sakit? Lalu mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang"

Jisoo langsung membuat gesture ingin muntah setelah mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. Sedangkan tiga orang sisanya _speechless_ melihat tingkah Seungcheol yang benar-benar _absurd_.

.

.

.

.

Semua pelajaran sudah usai, siswa-siswa tampak berhamburan meninggalkan kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo, namja tersebut sangat tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kelasnya.

Bukan karena ada hal penting yang mendesak, tapi Wonwoo takut Mingyu mengikutinya. Dia tidak bermaksud _gr_ , Wonwoo hanya berfirasat seperti itu.

Melihat Wonwoo yang sudah beranjak pergi, Mingyu langsung mengerjarnya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana Kim Mingyu? Tidak latihan basket?"

Mingyu berhenti sejenak untuk melihat orang yang meneriakkan namanya tadi. Berjarak dua puluh meter, Jeon Jungkook, teman satu regu basket Mingyu berdiri dengan tangan memegang bola.

"Aku ada urusan! Katakan pada pelatih! Aku absen!"

Jungkook berdecak mendengar jawaban Mingyu, lalu ia mengibaskan tangan.

"Baiklah! Pergi saja, selesaikan urusanmu!" Mendengar hal tersebut Mingyu langsung mengirimi _flying kiss_ pada Jungkook.

"Aku mencintamu Jeon Jungkook!" Teriak Mingyu sebelum berlari meninggalkan beberapa siswa yang cengo melihat kelakuannya.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Mingyu. Anak satu itu memang senang sekali berkelakuan _absurd_. Ya sebelas duabelas dengan sepupunya; Seungcheol.

.

.

Keadaan halte tidak terlalu ramai saat Wonwoo tiba disana. Ia duduk dengan tenang sembari menunggu bus tiba, berharap kendaraan besar tersebut datang lebih cepat agar Mingyu tidak menemukan keberadaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo merasa lapar, lalu ia teringat dengan lollipop pemberian Mingyu. Dengan senyum lebar ia mengeluarkan manisan berbentuk bulat tersebut.

Ternyata Wonwoo tidak membuang lollipop-lollipop tersebut, bahkan ia menyimpannya dengan baik dalam ransel.

"Kau mau?" Anak kecil yang duduk disamping Wonwoo menoleh.

"Untuk ku _ahjussi_?" Tanya yeoja kecil dengan kepang dua itu sembari senyum lebar. Wonwoo mengangguk.

" _Eomma,_ apakah aku boleh menerima lollipop ini?" Wonwoo melirik kearah ibu dari yeoja kecil tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk singkat.

Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Yeay! _Gomawo ahjussi_!" Ucapnya, lalu meraih lollipop pemberian Wonwoo.

Dengan senyum yang masih setia dibibir kecilnya, yeoja kecil itu mulai membuka kemasan dari lollipop ditangannya. Wonwoo sendiri malah sibuk memperhatikan anak kecil tersebut.

"Sedikit lagi…"

SRAK!

"Lollipop!" Anak kecil itu terpekik karena lollipop ditangannya malah jatuh ketanah. Ekspresi yeoja kecil itu berubah sendu.

"Nanti kita beli yang baru ne? Jangan sedih" Ucap ibu dari yeoja kecil tersebut sembari mengelus kepala putrinya. Wonwoo menatap sebentar lollipop ditangannya, setelah itu ia menyerahkan permen tersebut ketangan yeoja kecil disampingnya.

"Makanlah. Aku masih punya banyak diransel" Ujar Wonwoo, yeoja kecil itu kembali tersenyum.

" _Jinja? Gomawo ahjussi!_ "

Bertepatan dengan ucapan terimakasih dari yeoja kecil tersebut, bus akhirnya tiba dihalte. Semua orang beranjak masuk kedalam kendaraan tersebut.

Penumpang kali ini ternyata lumayan banyak. Untungnya masih ada tempat kosong dibagian kanan nomer lima, Wonwoo pun melangkah menuju tempat tersebut.

" _Gotcha_!"

Wonwoo mendengus sebal ketika mendapati Mingyu malah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku menemukan mu" Sambung Mingyu dengan senyum lebar.

Wonwoo memutar mata malas. Ia segera merubah pandangannya menghadap jendela.

"Aku akan pergi kerumah mu hari ini" Mingyu kembali berujar, tapi Wonwoo tidak merespon.

" _Appa_ memintaku untuk datang…" Lanjutnya, ia menatap kearah jendela. Pantulan wajah Wonwoo terlihat samar dikaca jendela, tapi Mingyu masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ternyata kau masih menyimpan lollipop pemberianku… Ah! Aku tahu… pasti kau sangat senang mendapat lollipop-lollipop itu bukan?" Wonwoo membalik badannya. Ia menatap sebal kearah Mingyu.

"Aku hanya menyimpannya! Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta padaku untuk menyimpan lollipop itu?" Wonwoo membalas dengan ketus, tangannya berpindah menjadi menyilang didepan dada.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah menyimpannya. Bahkan kau sampai menyimpan lollipop-lollipop itu dalam ranselmu… Aku juga sempat melihat kau hampir memakannya." Mingyu menyenderkan punggungnya, lalu kembali menatap kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku sangat senang… Aku senang kau menyimpannya… _Gomawo_ Wonwoo- _ya_ "

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Wonwoo bisa melihat bagaimana tulusnya senyuman Mingyu.

"Ternyata kau juga bisa bersikap baik pada orang lain. Bahkan kau memberikan lollipop milikmu untuk yeoja kecil itu" Lanjut Mingyu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana datarnya raut wajah namja emo disampingnya saat ini.

Wonwoo kembali ke posisi awalnya; menghadap kearah jendela. Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Seungcheol yang mengatakan kalau ia meyukai Wonwoo.

" _Aku hanya merasa bersalah, itu saja. Memangnya sikapku kenapa? Aku rasa normal-normal saja. Tapi…. Aish! Aku jadi bingung sendiri!."_

Mingyu terus saja berargumen dalam pikirannya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti arti sikapnya akhir-akhir terhadap Wonwoo.

 **TBC?**

* * *

A/N : Huaaaaah finally chapter delapan :c

Kayaknya saya updatenya kelamaan. Sorry untuk yang nungguin *ya kalo ada jg yg nungguin :v*, saya udah buntu banget mau lanjutin kayak gimana, abis keasikan liburan malah lupa segala hmmm.

Ini ceritanya aja muter-muter, cuma mentok disana-sana aja kayaknya. Udah kehabisan ide, tapi saya masih pengen lanjutin. Jadi sabar ya, biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air *dihajar massa*.

Dan kepala saya mau pecah liat momentnya meanie pas encore concert. Dua kakak ganteng itu paling bisa aja bikin fujoshi jerit-jerit histeris gegara moment mereka. Itu keningnya nempel-nempel, kurang kisseu-an aja *mupeng*. Banyak yang bilang Mingyu cium tangan Wonu, tapi ternyata semua itu hanya semu. Alias kelihatannya aja kayak nyium, tapi gak kena hmmm *tampang kecewa*. Saking gregetnya liat moment mereka, saya teriak kayak orang abis dapet undian berhadiah mobil ferarri :v. Sujud syukur liatnya, tapi masih kurang, pengen yang lebih :3.

Dan lagi ide saya bertambah buntu ketika saya merasa bad mood abis melihat photo adiknya wonu sama cewe *reader:woles woi, alay banget lu*. Itu si Bohyuk ganteng banget, mirip banget kek wonu, jadi suka. Huhuhu T-T kakak adek ganteng, gak nahan sayaaa. *stop curcol*

Itu aja cuap-cuap gak bermutunya. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow, dan review. Makasih sudah mau baca ya, masih mau nungguin fanfic abal super lama plus muter-muter kayak bajaj ini. Aku cinta kalian.

Kalau bacanya udah? Boleh dong review? *kedip-kedip* *ditampol wajan*


	9. Chapter 9

Kedua orang yang sedang sibuk memasak itu kompak menoleh kearah belakang, Wonwoo berdiri disana dengan ransel yang masih menempel dipunggung.

"Kau sudah pulang. Apa Mingyu sudah tiba?" Tanya Ibu Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan masakannya.

"Sudah, dia sedang duduk diruang tamu" Jawab Wonwoo, ia berjalan kearah lemari pendingin dan meraih dua botol _banana_ milk.

"Ibu yang beli?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari mengangkat dua botol _banana milk_ yang ada ditangannya. Sang ibu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Ibu lihat stock _banana milk_ milik mu sudah kosong, jadi ibu membelinya." Balas sang ibu. Wanita itu tampak mengaduk sup buatannya, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk paham lalu melenggang keluar.

Saat tiba diruang tamu, Wonwoo bisa melihat Mingyu tampak asik mengedarkan pandangannya kearah figura-figura yang tertempel apik di dinding.

"Ini" Wonwoo menyerahkan salah satu _banana_ _milk_ ditangannya. Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya.

" _Gomawo_ " Ujar Mingyu dengan tulus. Namja itu segera menyedot _banana milk_ pemberian Wonwoo.

"Kau bisa tunggu disini. Aku mau pergi ke kamar" Mingyu meletakkan _banana milk_ diatas meja.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap, Wonwoo menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak" Jawab Wonwoo. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri diruang tamu.

Mingyu berdecak sebentar, ia akhirnya kembali meraih _banana milk_ nya.

.

.

Semua makanan sudah tertata rapi diatas meja. Kyujoon tampak puas melihat hasil masakannya bersama Ibu Wonwoo. Sudah sangat lama rasanya ia tidak menyentuh alat-alat dapur. Semenjak perceraian, Kyujoon menjadi jarang memasak.

"Mingyu- _ya_ " Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum kearah putra semata wayang dari kekasihnya. Mingyu menoleh dan balas tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau panggil Wonwoo untuk ke ruang makan? Makan malam sudah siap, beritahu dia" Pintanya. Mingyu mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan wanita tersebut, ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yang mana kamar Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu sehabis melepaskan ranselnya yang dari awal masuk ke rumah Wonwoo masih melekat dipunggungnya.

"Pintu dengan cat coklat tua" Jawab Ibu Wonwoo. Sekali lagi Mingyu mengangguk paham, lalu namja itu melangkah kearah kamar Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya rumah Wonwoo tidak terlalu luas, tapi juga tidak terlalu sempit. Ada dua lorong pendek yang memisahkan kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi, Mingyu berjalan kearah kanan. Pintu dengan cat coklat tua sudah ada didepan matanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Wonwoo- _ya_?" Panggil Mingyu dengan kepalan tangan yang masih menepel dipintu. Kembali tangannya tergerak untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Wonwoo- _ya_?" Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Mingyu rasa Wonwoo tidak ada didalam kamarnya. Tapi ia masih ingat kalau Wonwoo berkata akan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Wonwoo–Eh?" Tidak sengaja tangan Mingyu mendorong pintu dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk dari kamar Wonwoo, tapi ia hanya berdiri didaun pintu.

Semua tersusun dengan rapi dikamar Wonwoo. Bahkan ranjangnya sangat bersih, selimut masih terlipat dengan rapi. Raknya berisi penuh oleh buku-buku, dan dimeja belajarnya pun masih terdapat beberapa buku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu spontan memutar badan ketika suara Wonwoo terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Ia bisa melihat namja itu berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, sekarang mereka berhadapan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja membuka pintu kamar mu" Mulai Mingyu, ia merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Wonwoo.

"Menyingkir" Balas Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung menjauh dari pintu kamar Wonwoo. Namja emo itu menarik pintunya sampai tertutup rapat. Padahal Mingyu masih ingin melihat-lihat lebih lama lagi.

"Ayo makan malam. Ibu mu dan ayah ku sudah menanti diruang makan" Ucap Mingyu kemudian, Wonwoo melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Entah kenapa tatapan mata Wonwoo benar-benar berefek buruk padanya.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan Mingyu yang selalu mengikuti Wonwoo kemanapun namja itu pergi menjadi hal yang biasa bagi para siswa _Yongsan_ akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan mereka tidak heran lagi jika mendengar Mingyu berteriak dilorong memanggil Wonwoo ketika namja itu meninggalkannya.

Teman-teman Wonwoo dan Mingyu jadi bingung melihat mereka. Biasanya Wonwoo akan menolak kehadiran Mingyu secara terang-terangan, tapi seminggu lebih ini mereka tidak mendengar kata-kata jahat dari mulut Wonwoo untuk Mingyu.

Mereka segera menyimpulkan bahwa Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo. Dan proses pendekatan yang dilakukan Mingyu sangat sukses. Wonwoo tidak menolaknya lagi, walaupun yang mereka lihat Wonwoo lebih banyak diam dan tidak merespon ucapan Mingyu.

Tapi asumsi mereka tidaklah terlalu tepat sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana?" Wonwoo dan Mingyu melepaskan pandangannya dari note yang ada diatas meja. Mereka kompak menatap kearah Jihoon dan Seungcheol.

" _Jjang_!" Ucap Wonwoo dengan dua jempol, ia tersenyum kearah Jihoon dan Seungcheol.

"Liriknya sudah sangat keren. Tidak perlu digubah lagi, aku yakin pasti kalian akan sukses" Lanjut Wonwoo. Jihoon yang mendengarnya tersenyum bahagia, ia menarik kembali notenya.

"Kau akan ikut audisi lagi _hyung_?" Tanya Mingyu dengan mata menatap intens kearah Seungcheol. Namja tersebut mengangguk, Jihoon dan Wonwoo menatap bergilir kearah mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menuruti kata-kata mereka lagi. Aku hanya ingin berada dijalan yang memang aku inginkan, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa melarangnya" Balas Seungcheol dengan wajah datarnya. Entah kenapa suasana jadi canggung, Jihoon dan Wonwoo hanya bisa bergeming.

"Terserah mu saja" Ucap Mingyu kemudian dengan wajah tak minat. Ia beringsut dari kursinya tanpa menarik Wonwoo untuk ikut.

"Ada apa?" Bisik Jihoon pada Seungcheol, tapi namja bermarga Choi itu hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia malah sibuk memperhatikan Mingyu yang semakin menjauh.

"Ternyata kalian ada disini. Aku sampai bingung mencari" Jeonghan datang dengan Jisoo disampingnya. Namja bersurai panjang itu tampak cemberut dengan bibir dipoutkan.

" _Mianhae_ , aku lupa untuk mengirim pesan" Ujar Jihoon dengan wajah menyesal. Jeonghan duduk disebelah Seungcheol.

"Oh? Wonwoo- _nie_ kau tidak bersama Mingyu?"

"Tidak" Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan _'kau tidak mengejarnya?'_.

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian selalu bersama." Semua menoleh kearah Jeonghan. Namja itu menatap penuh arti kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku harap kalian cepat jadian. Oh iya, Seungcheol- _ah_ , Jihoon- _ie_ , kalian latihan?" Lanjut Jeonghan sembari menatap dua orang yang disebutnya tadi.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Seungcheol bilang akan latihan sepulang sekolah ini. Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Jeonghan menghela nafas. "Aku ingin mengajak kalian pergi ke kedai ice cream, tapi kalian sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Ya sudah aku pergi dengan Jisoo dan Wonwoo." Ujar Jeonghan dengan nada merajuk.

"Aku ada urusan hari ini Jeonghan- _ie_ _hyung_. _Mian,_ aku tidak bisa ikut" Balas Wonwoo. Jihoon terdiam dengan wajah bimbang. Disatu sisi ia sangat ingin ice cream, tapi disisi lain ia tidak bisa mengingkari janji untuk berlatih bersama Seungcheol.

"Kau ingin ice cream?" Akhirnya Seungcheol bertanya kearah Jihoon. Namja berwajah imut itu mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, kita batalkan latihan hari ini." Sambung Seungcheol sembari menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Jihoon.

"Kau yang terbaik" Balas Jihoon dengan senyum sejuta wattnya.

"Aku harus keperpustakaan. Aku pergi lebih dahulu _, bye_ " Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya. Ia rasa mereka berempat masih akan berbincang sampai jam istirahat habis. Dari pada hanya diam dan menyaksikan perbincangan mereka, Wonwoo lebih memilih pergi untuk membaca buku.

.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki perpustakaan, Wonwoo bisa melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya seperti Seungkwan dan Hansol yang nampaknya sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama. Dimeja sebelah ada Soonyoung dan Seokmin, dua namja itu sedang membaca buku dengan wajah tidak minat.

Wonwoo jadi heran sendiri, kalau tidak minat kenapa harus membaca. Mereka sudah seperti _bodyguard_ nya Seungkwan dan Hansol saja.

"Hyung!"

Untungnya perpustakaan tidak terlalu ramai, Seungkwan selamat hari ini.

"Oh, hai Seungkwan- _ie_ , Hansol- _ssi_ " Wonwoo duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Mengerjakan apa? Serius sekali" Sambungnya.

Seungkwan tersenyum riang. "Bahasa inggris _hyung_!" Jawabnya dengan semangat.

Hansol disamping Seungkwan meringis mendengar ucapan hampir mendekati teriakan namja tersebut.

"Kalau begitu semangat Boo Seungkwan" Balas Wonwoo dengan dua tangan mengepal didepan dada; memberi semangat. Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Tentu _hyung_ " Ucapnya.

Setelahnya Wonwoo beranjak menuju rak buku, ia akan memilih beberapa buku untuk dibaca. Beberapa menit mengelilingi rak buku, akhirnya Wonwoo menemukan bacaan yang diinginkannya.

Ia hendak berjalan menuju meja dibagian barat yang sedikit tersembunyi, Wonwoo tak sengaja melihat sosok Mingyu termenung seorang diri disana.

Entah apa yang membawanya kesana, Wonwoo sudah berakhir dengan duduk dihadapan namja itu.

"Bodoh" Mingyu melirik sinis kearah Wonwoo, moodnya sedang tidak baik saat ini.

"Kenapa kabur?" Wonwoo kembali berucap dengan tangan mulai membuka lembaran buku yang dipijamnya, Mingyu sendiri langsung menegakkan badan.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Tidak biasanya Mingyu bersikap seperti ini, tapi Wonwoo nampak biasa-biasa saja. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Yasudah–"

"Kenapa?–kenapa aku harus memberitahu alasanku kabur tadi?" Potong Mingyu.

Wonwoo menurunkan bukunya. "Karena cepat atau lambat kita akan menjadi sepasang saudara, mungkin itu alasan kenapa kau harus memberitahuku" Jawab Wonwoo dengan santai.

Mingyu bergeming mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh ketika mendengar kata _saudara_ dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Kau benar," Mulai Mingyu, ia menghela nafas sebentar.

"Karena cepat atau lambat kita akan menjadi saudara, kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku," Wonwoo menurunkan buku yang tengah dibacanya. Matanya beralih pada Mingyu, namja itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

"–jika kau merasa senang ataupun sedih, kau harus datang dan bercerita padaku. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar cerita bahagia maupun sedihmu, begitupun sebaliknya. Karena kita akan segera menjadi sepasang saudara, maka itu alasannya kenapa kau harus berjanji padaku."

Mulut Wonwoo terkatup rapat. Ia bingung harus merespon seperti apa, ia tidak ingin menolak, tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengiyakan permintaan Mingyu.

"Diam artinya _iya_ "

Senyum itu sangat berbeda dari biasanya, Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Ia tidak bisa menangkap arti dari senyum Mingyu kali ini.

"Omo! Lima menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai" Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya, ia segera menarik Wonwoo. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Wonwoo.

"Jangan dilepas, ayo!"

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terus saja menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Keadaan kamarnya sudah sunyi dan gelap, tapi ia belum bisa sama sekali memejamkan matanya.

Mungkin istilah umunnya _insomnia_ , ya Wonwoo mengalami _insomnia_.

Demi apapun, Wonwoo sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat, tapi matanya tidak mau terpejam. Otaknya juga memaksa Wonwoo untuk tetap terjaga.

"Aish! Ada apa denganku?" Wonwoo mengerang frustrasi. Akhirnya ia menegakkan badanya dan duduk diatas ranjang.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Wonwoo kembali bicara, kemudian ia mencebik kesal sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur! Mata, ayolah terpejam. Aku harus sekolah besok–"

Drrrrtttttt

Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya kearah nakas, ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Aku harus menyebut anak satu ini apa? Tidak waras?" Ia mencibir ketika melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya. Wonwoo tidak habis pikir orang macam apa yang menelpon pada pukul satu pagi.

"Ne?" Tanpa mau repot menunggu orang diseberang mengucapkan kalimat basa-basi, Wonwoo sudah memotong dengan singkat dan ketus.

" _Kau belum tidur?"_

Ada-ada saja pertanyaannya. Memang kurang jelas apa lagi, ya pastinya Wonwoo belum tidur jika sempat mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kau hanya ingin basa-basi? Aku tutup–

" _Jangan!"_ Wonwoo meringis mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ini sudah pukul satu pagi, apakah orang diseberang sudah gila sampai harus berteriak dipagi-pagi buta.

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi temani aku"_

Wonwoo mendengus. "Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa mu. Aku akan menutup telponnya–"

" _Kau melupakan perkataanmu diperpustakaan tadi sore? Apa perlu aku mengulanginya"_

Shit. Wonwoo berdecak sebal mengingat kebodohannya tadi sore diperpustakaan.

"Tidak perlu" Sahutnya dengan malas. Kalau sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah orang diseberang panggilan, Wonwoo yakin pasti orang tersebut sedang tersenyum menang.

" _Jadi ada apa? Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?"_ Ini'kah yang disebut dengan _Knowing Every Particular Object_?

"Bukan urusanmu, aku tidak akan menjawabnya" Balas Wonwoo, ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari orang diseberang telpon.

" _Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya. Tapi tenang saja, aku janji akan menemani mu mengobrol sampai kau tertidur. Bagaimana penawaranku? Menarik bukan?"_ Wonwoo mendengus keras-keras, penawaran menarik katanya.

"Penawaran menarik katamu? Asal kau tahu, menelpon orang pada pukul satu pagi itu tidak sopan. Apa kau pernah belajar tata krama menelpon yang baik dan benar?"

" _Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresimu sekarang, pasti sangat lucu, dan tentu saja aku pernah belajar tata krama sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa kau mau mengangkat panggilan dariku jika kau sudah tahu menelpon pada pukul satu pagi itu tidak sopan, kenapa kau malah membalas semua perkataanku?"_

Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, ia kalah berdebat kali ini.

"Berhentilah mengoceh, kau benar-benar merusak sistem pendengaranku" Orang diseberang terkekeh nyaring, membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

"Ada yang lucu Mingyu- _ssi_?" Lanjutnya dengan intonasi meninggi.

" _Apa kau kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas kalimatku tadi? Jeon Wonwoo kalah dalam berdebat, wow."_

Wonwoo memutar mata malas mendengarnya, ia jadi jengkel sendiri kalau begini.

" _Oh iya, kudengar migrain ibumu sempat kambuh, apakah keadaannya sudah membaik?"_

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, dia sudah minum obat dan istirahat, jadi kurasa besok pasti _eomma_ sudah sembuh" Jawab Wonwoo.

" _Pasti imo kelelahan bekerja, dia wanita yang sangat sangat hebat. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik Wonwoo-ya"_

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar nasehat Mingyu. Tidak perlu diminta atau diingatkan kembali, ia pasti akan selalu menjaga ibunya dengan baik.

"Kau juga, kau harus menjaga ayahmu dengan baik. Dia pasti lelah mengurusimu terus, kau'kan tipe anak yang menyusahkan"

Lawan bicaranya berdecak, Wonwoo menahan tawa. Pasti wajah Mingyu terlihat menggelikan sekarang.

" _Sebenarnya kau ingin memberi nasehat atau mengejek eoh? Benar-benar…"_

"Kau marah Kim Mingyu- _ssi_? Aigo lucunya…" Wonwoo terkekeh setelahnya.

" _Aku anggap itu pujian. Jadi apakah kau sudah mengantuk sekarang?"_ Mendengar suara Mingyu, Wonwoo mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ketelinga.

"Kau mengantuk?" Wonwoo malah balik bertanya, tapi suara Mingyu tak kunjung terdengar. Wonwoo jadi ragu kalau anak satu itu masih sadar.

"…."

"Kim? Kim Mingyu?"

Terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh.

" _Maaf, aku minum sebentar tadi, haus. Dan sekarang botol airku jatuh"_

Lucunya Kim Mingyu, bahkan ia meminta maaf hanya karena tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo beberapa detik lalu.

"Kukira kau tertidur…" Balas Wonwoo, ia menarik selimutnya karena hawa kamarnya berubah dingin. Perlu diingatkan, ini sudah pukul satu lebih tiga puluh limat menit dini hari.

" _Aku belum mengantuk."_

"Hoaam" Wonwoo menguap sebentar.

"–aku rasa aku sudah mengantuk, tidurlah. Besok kita harus sekolah" Lanjutnya, mata Wonwoo sudah hampir terpejam. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia masih semangat ingin mengobrol, setelah menarik selimut Wonwoo langsung terserang kantuk.

" _Arraseo. Tidur yang nyenyak Wonwoo-ya"_

"…"

Ponsel Wonwoo sudah tergeletak didekat bantalnya. Mata namja tersebut sepenuhnya sudah terpejam, ia tertidur dengan pulas tanpa perlu repot-repot memutuskan panggilan.

" _Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih membenciku atau tidak seperti hari-hari kemarin. Tapi jujur saja, aku senang sudah bisa sedekat ini denganmu. Kuharap kita akan bertambah akrab setelah ini. Aku...aku menyanyangimu, Wonwoo-ya."_

.

.

.

.

Semua siswa tampak sibuk dengan buku masing-masing, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Lima belas menit yang akan datang, quiz fisika akan dilakukan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk belajar demi nilai sempurna.

Wonwoo menggoreskan pensilnya diatas buku, alisnya mengerut ketika membaca sebuah soal fisika yang sedikit tidak dimengertinya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Mingyu dibangku seberang berbisik. Wonwoo melirik sebentar kearahnya, tapi ia kembali menjawab soal fisika.

Krieet

Semua mata tertuju kearah Mingyu, namja itu beringsut dari kursinya. Si nomer satu dari _Yongsan_ itu pergi dari kelas tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Kemana dia?. Ck, mentang-mentang ranking satu.." Gumam Wonwoo sebelum kembali melanjutkan belajarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok Mingyu kembali memasuki ruang kelas. Namja tan itu membawa sekotak susu _vanilla_ dengan _sandwich_ ditangannya. Ia berjalan kearah bangku Wonwoo, lalu meletakkan dua benda tersebut disana.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan siang. Jadi makanlah" Ujar Mingyu setelah mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari Wonwoo.

"Sebentar lagi quiz akan dimulai, jadi percuma jika belajar tapi perutmu kosong. Kau tidak akan bisa fokus dalam menjawab quiz Wonwoo- _ya_."

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, ia menimang-nimang perkataan Mingyu.

"Baiklah," Mingyu tersenyum senang ketika Wonwoo tidak menolak makanan pemberiannya.

"–terimakasih" Lanjut Wonwoo setelah membuka kemasan _sandwich_ pemberian Mingyu.

Namja tan itu kembali ke bangkunya, dengar jarak sedekat ini Mingyu bisa melihat cara Wonwoo menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ia lega karena Wonwoo tidak lagi menolak ataupun membentaknya untuk menyingkirkan makanan ataupun benda yang diberikannya.

Mingyu senang, harapannya berjalan sesuai keinginan.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk menopang dagu dibangkunya. Baru setengah hari ia berada disekolah, tapi rasanya benar-benar membosankan. Ia melirik sebentar kearah bangku diseberangnya, bangku itu kosong tanpa penghuni.

Ia berdecak sebal ketika mengingat Mingyu. Namja itu absen hari ini, alasannya sendiri Wonwoo tidak tahu. Yang ia dengar Mingyu absen untuk pergi ke _Gyeonggi-do_ , entah untuk apa.

"Malamnya ia berkunjung, lalu paginya ia menghilang. Benar-benar hebat"

Ya, kemarin Mingyu memang berkunjung untuk makan dan mengobrol sebentar. Tapi namja itu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang keberangkatannya ke _Gyeonggi-do_.

"Kapan Mingyu akan pulang?" Tak sadar Wonwoo malah bergumam dengan mata masih menuju kearah bangku Mingyu.

Setelahnya Wonwoo memukul kepalanya. "Aish! Kenapa kesannya seperti aku merindukan namja itu! Yang benar saja…" Ucapnya sembari menggeleng, berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran gilanya mengenai Mingyu.

"Tapi rasanya sepi kalau tidak ada Mingyu…"

"Aish! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Seharusnya aku senang kalau dia absen" Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo memukul kepalanya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi menyusul teman-temannya. Ia malas jika harus terus melihat bangku Mingyu, membuatnya _uhuk_ mengingat _uhuk_ namja itu. Mungkin Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan sosok Mingyu yang mengikutinya terus, bahkan semenjak menginjak tingkat sebelas namja tan itu terus saja mengikutinya.

Jadi Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh jika sosok Mingyu tidak ada. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa jika tidak ada Mingyu.

"Lagi! Astaga!"

Wonwoo kembali memukul kepalanya untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

.

.

Mingyu meletakkan ranselnya disamping ranjang kecil dengan selimut berwarna biru muda. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, entah kenapa Mingyu merasa lelah hari ini.

"Istirahatlah" Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum kearahnya. Mingyu menegakkan badannya, mengubah posisi berbaringnya jadi duduk diatas ranjang.

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat sebentar" Balas Mingyu sembari tersenyum kearah neneknya.

"Ayah bilang padaku, mungkin dua hari lagi ia baru bisa berkunjung" Sambung Mingyu, neneknya mengangguk kecil tanda paham.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula ayahmu sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Anak satu memang lebih cinta dengan pekerjaannya daripada nenek" Jawab neneknya sambil terkekeh, Mingyu mengulum senyum lagi melihat tingkah neneknya.

"Nenek sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kalau kau lapar pergilah ke dapur" Mingyu mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, nenek akan pergi sebentar. Istirahatlah" Lanjutnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan cucunya sendirian dikamar.

Mingyu kembali berbaring. Ia ingin tidur sebentar, tapi tiba-tiba saja wajah Wonwoo melintas dipikirannya.

"Apa dia sudah makan siang? Biasanya dia selalu melupakan makan siangnya" Ia bergumam pelan, Mingyu jadi khawatir mengingat fakta kalau Wonwoo itu selalu melupakan makan siangnya jika tidak diingatkan.

"Kenapa kau senang membuatku khawatir akhir-akhir ini eoh?" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya sebentar.

"Apa perlu aku menelponnya?" Ia kembali bergumam, sedetik kemudian Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia pasti sedang sibuk sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menganggunya" Lanjutnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghubungi Wonwoo, akhirnya tangan itu meraih ponsel berwarna hitam disaku jacketnya.

"Ayo, angkat…" Mingyu harap-harap cemas, semoga saja ponsel Wonwoo tidak dalam _mode silent_. Tapi kalau panggilannya ternyata hidup saat jam pelajaran, duh, bisa mati Mingyu dirajam oleh Wonwoo setelah kembali ke _Seoul_.

" _Ya?"_

Mingyu langsung tersenyum senang ketika mendengar suara Wonwoo diseberang. Ternyata ponsel Wonwoo tidak dalam _mode silent_ dan namja itu tidak dalam kegiatan pembelajaran.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Diseberang, Mingyu bisa mendengar dengusan Wonwoo.

" _Kau menghubungku hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu?"_

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, aku benar-benar khawatir kau belum makan siang. Jadi aku menghubungimu untuk memastikannya" Jawab Mingyu.

" _Aku sudah makan siang, jadi hentikan obrolan tak penting ini"_ Tak penting katanya? Benar-benar ketus sekali si Jeon satu ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Berlebihan memang, tapi Mingyu ingin memastikan saja.

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Dan perlu aku ingatkan, kemarin malam kita sempat bertemu, jadi untuk apa kau menanyakan hal tidak penting semacam bagaimana keadaanku"_

Suaranya benar-benar cempreng, tapi Mingyu suka mendengarnya.

"Hanya ingin bertanya, tidak usah ketus seperti itu" Balas Mingyu dengan mencebikkan bibir setelahnya.

" _Emmm… kalau kau–ba–bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ Mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung semangat kembali. Namja tan itu bahkan sampai keluar dari kamar untuk pergi keruang keluarga.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau perhatian sekali"

" _Cih!"_ Mingyu terkekeh.

"Hey kau tahu…" Ia kembali berucap,

" _Apa?"_ Suara itu kembali terdengar ditelinga Mingyu setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku rindu denganmu Wonwoo- _ya_ "

 **TBC?**

* * *

A/N : Huaaaaaah chapter sembilan is coming…. *bener gak english gua, tau ah*

Ini si wonu masih dalam mode lupa sama bencinya ke Mingyu, jadi sikapnya agak baik *agak, ck*. Ini masih muter-muter ya? Maaf kalau gitu, abisnya bingung mau bikin kayak gimana. Maunya sih cepet-cepet nyelesainnya, tapi kehabisan ide, otak udah dangkal banget. Udah masuk sekolah juga, terus tugas ulangan presentasi ini dan itu menghantui, dan beberapa bulan lagi bakal naik kelas tiga. Jadi padat merayap kegiatannya.

Huffft, dan juga bakal tambah tua *curcol*

Makasih untuk yang sudah baca, makasih sudah mau nungguin. Maaf alurnya lambat banget, jadi biarin ngalir ya, tapi janji bakal cepat-cepet nge-end-in(?) problematika kok. Jadi yang masih baca, tungguin ya update-an selanjutnya, tapi gak janji kapan updatenya *dihajar masaa*. Maaf kalau ada banyak typo, gak sempet ngedit *mianhae*.

Makasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow, dan review. Aku sayang kalian *cup muah*

Akhir kata, review juseyo.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Wonwoo segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung celana. Ia tersenyum kecil kearah Soonyoung.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawabnya berusaha senatural mungkin.

Soonyoung mendekat dan menyipitkan matanya. "Pipimu… memerah" Ujarnya, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Pipiku memerah karena cuacanya sangat dingin hari ini" Elak Wonwoo dengan suara semantap mungkin. Agar Soonyoung tidak curiga.

"Baiklah, sepertinya cuaca hari ini memang dingin" Ujar Soonyoung kemudian, ia duduk dikursinya untuk melanjutkan bacaannya.

Wonwoo melirik sekilas kearah Soonyoung yang sudah fokus pada buku, akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega.

" _Apa benar pipiku memerah?"_

Lalu tangannya kembali merogoh ponsel yang ada dikantung, kemudian memakai benda itu sebagai cermin untuk mengecek pipinya yang katanya memerah oleh Soonyoung.

"Warna pipimu sudah normal, tidak merah seperti tadi" Wonwoo perlahan meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas bangku. Soonyoung berbicara tanpa menatap Wonwoo, lalu bagaimana anak itu tahu kalau Wonwoo sedang berkaca memakai ponselnya.

Belum sempat membalas ucapan Soonyoung, Jihoon datang dan berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan menyilang didepan dada.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau bilang hanya sebentar" Ujarnya dengan nada protes. Wonwoo menepuk pelan dahinya, ia lupa kalau Jihoon sudah menunggunya diperpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Ayo Wonwoo- _ie_!" Jihoon berjalan menuju bangku Wonwoo lalu menarik namja itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Soonyoung meletakkan bukunya diatas bangku, ia menatap sebal kearah Jihoon.

"Suaramu… astaga" Keluh Soonyoung dengan tatapan tidak suka. Jihoon langsung menghadiahinya _death glare_.

"Kau diam! Dasar pirang _hyperactive_!" Balasnya dengan sinis. Soonyoung menguap sebagai balasan, ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan" Ucap Soonyoung dengan santai sebelum keluar kelas.

Jihoon menatapnya berang. Siapa yang senang dikatai _kekanak-kanakan_.

"Kau lebih kekanak-kanakan! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Wonwoo menepuk bahu Jihoon, berusaha menghentikan teriakan namja mungil itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita keperpustakaan" Jihoon hanya bisa merengut kecewa, padahal ia masih ingin meneriaki Soonyoung. Akhirnya ia menurut saja, giliran Wonwoo yang menariknya untuk pergi keperpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo meletakkan kacamata bacanya diatas nakas, ia baru saja selesai membaca sebuah buku. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih ponsel yang ada dibawah bantal, sebuah pesan masuk.

Ia berdecak saat membaca pesan diponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Mingyu dua jam yang lalu.

"Tidak penting" Gumamnya setelah meletakkan ponsel diatas nakas. Mingyu selalu saja mengirimi pesan setiap detiknya, ia curiga anak itu absen hanya untuk berlibur di _Gyeonggi-do_. Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

 **Drttttt**

Tangan Wonwoo kembali meraih ponselnya, sekarang panggilan masuk dari Kim Mingyu. Ia berdecak malas lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

" _Jangan mengabaikanku"_ Wonwoo memutar mata malas.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu, kau tahu ini sudah malam. Aku harus tidur" Keluh Wonwoo, ia menarik selimutnya yang ada dibawah kaki.

" _Seharusnya kau membalas pesanku, aku khawatir, kau tahu?"_

Wonwoo menguap sebentar. "Baiklah terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan ku Kim. Aku benar-benar tersanjung" Ucapnya dengan malas, diseberang Mingyu berdecak.

" _Aku serius,"_ Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Mingyu diseberang yang bernada protes sekaligus jengkel.

"Aku juga serius, asal kau tahu aku benar-benar mengantuk" Balas Wonwoo kemudian, ia menatap jam dinding dikamarnya, sudah pukul sepuluh malam tepat.

" _Arraseo, aku tahu kau mengantuk. Tapi jangan mengabaikanku lagi! Kau harus membalas pesanku, kau harus mengangkat panggilanku dengan cepat,"_ Wonwoo mengerutkan alis tidak suka. Memaksa sekali Mingyu ini.

"Ya! Kenapa harus begitu?" Protesnya tidak terima. Wonwoo paling anti jika dipaksa-paksa, apalagi oleh namja Kim satu itu.

" _Karena menunggu itu sangat menjengkelkan. Apalagi setelah menunggu lama ternyata diabaikan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku disini, aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap detik"_

"…." Wonwoo hanya bisa bergeming. Tidak sadar ia malah meremas ujung selimutnya.

" _Aku benar-benar ingin pulang, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, Wonwoo-ya."_

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sudah dua kali dalam sehari ini ia mengangkat telpon Mingyu, dan sudah dua kali banyaknya Mingyu berkata merindukannya.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam" Wonwoo menekan icon merah dilayar ponselnya. Panggilan terputus secara sepihak olehnya. Segera ia menonaktifkan ponsel tersebut, lalu meletakkannya diatas nakas.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Kemana sikap benci dan antinya pada Kim Mingyu selama ini, kenapa ia seolah-seolah mulai menerima kehadiran Mingyu dalam kehidupannya.

Seharusnya Wonwoo ingat, bahkan semenjak ia bertemu dengan Mingyu untuk pertama kalinya, permasalahan silih berganti datang. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa tahun silam. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat kemudian, mengingat bagaimana muaknya Wonwoo pada hal yang pernah dialaminya tersebut.

Walaupun rasa menyesal dan beribu-ribu kata maaf akan Mingyu berikan nantinya, semua itu tidak akan bisa menghapus rasa sakit, kecewa, dan kehilangan yang Wonwoo alami dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian Mingyu kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah pergi kesalah satu _minimarket_ dua puluh empat jam untuk membeli _banana milk_ dan roti. Ia berencana akan memberikan makanan dan minuman tersebut pada Wonwoo.

Setelah memasuki area sekolah, Mingyu melihat sosok Wonwoo yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Segera ia berlari kecil untuk menyusul.

Mendengar derap kaki yang bergema, Wonwoo memutar badannya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Mingyu langsung bertanya to the point pada Wonwoo.

Namja emo itu menatapnya datar lalu mengangguk. Wonwoo tidak akan bersikap sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. "Tapi wajahmu pucat, apa kau kurang tidur?" Kembali Mingyu menyerukan pertanyaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Wonwoo lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Mingyu menyernyit bingung dengan sikap Wonwoo.

"Hey, ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Mingyu lagi mengekor dibelakang Wonwoo. Mingyu menanti dengan setia, Wonwoo baru tiba dibangkunya dan melepas ransel.

"Wonwoo–"

"Ada quiz" Potong Wonwoo saat baru saja duduk dikursinya. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bahkan namja emo itu sudah mengeluarkan buku sastra inggrisnya.

"Aku mau belajar" Lanjut Wonwoo lagi dengan pandangan fokus kebuku. Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah" Balasnya. Mungkin pagi ini Mingyu tidak bisa memberikan _banana milk_ serta roti yang sempat dibelinya untuk Wonwoo. Ia bisa memberikannya pada siang hari.

"Kalau begitu semangat!" Ucapnya lagi sebelum beranjak kebangkunya. Melepaskan ransel, lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri dikelas. Mingyu harus bertemu teman-teman sehidup sematinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Wonwoo menutup bukunya. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar, hatinya benar-benar bimbang saat ini.

"Hyung!" Wonwoo menoleh kearah pintu, disana sudah ada Seungkwan, Minghao, Chan, dan Dongjin.

"Ayo belajar bersama" Lanjut Seungkwan dengan cengiran khasnya. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil sebelum beringsut dari kursinya. Ia tidak bohong tentang quiz hari ini pada Mingyu. Ia berkata jujur, yah jujur tentang hal itu saja.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau diperpustakaan?"

.

.

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh. Ia menggeram kesal, seharian ini Wonwoo menghindarinya. Bahkan saat ia menawari Wonwoo untuk pulang bersama, namja itu menolak dengan singkat dan terkesan cuek.

Mood Mingyu langsung jatuh kedasar bumi. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Seungcheol berucap saat baru saja keluar dari kelas dan mendapati Mingyu masih berdiri didekat pintu kelas seorang diri. Dibelakangnya ada Jihoon, Jisoo, dan Jeonghan.

"Sekarang _hyung_ " Jawab Mingyu.

Seungcheol mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kami tinggal _ne_? _Annyeong_ " Setelahnya keempat orang itu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Aku harus pergi kerumahnya" Gumam Mingyu kemudian setelah keempat orang itu hilang dibelokan koridor sekolah. Ia segera mengeratkan pegangan pada tali ranselnya, lalu berlari.

Mingyu bergegas untuk pergi kerumah Wonwoo. Mungkin disana ia bisa mengobrol leluasa dengan namja emo itu. Dan mungkin akan bertanya sedikit mengenai perubahan sikapnya yang kembali dingin dan cuek.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit menuju kediaman Wonwoo, untungnya bus yang akan ditumpanginya tidak ngaret. Saat sampai, Mingyu langsung memencet bel tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Cklek

"Oh? Mingyu- _nie_?" Mingyu membungkuk hormat dihadapan kekasih ayahnya.

" _Imo_ , bolehkah aku makan malam disini?" Mingyu hanya punya satu alasan jika berkunjung kesini, yaitu makan malam. Padahal tujuan sesungguhnya bertemu Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak perlu memintanya, rumah ini rumahmu juga Mingyu- _ya_. Ayo masuk" Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh wanita baya yang masih cantik diumurnya yang sudah kepala empat itu, Mingyu segera mengekori dibelakang.

Suasananya masih sama. Tenang dan hangat.

"Duduklah. Ah! Atau kau ingin menemui Wonwoo? Wonwoo ada dikamarnya, kau langsung saja kesana. _Imo_ rasa jika menunggu disini akan membosankan" Saran wanita itu, setelah itu ia menepuk pundak Mingyu.

" _Imo_ tinggal memasak _ne_? Kau langsung saja kesana, tidak usah sungkan" Ucapnya lagi dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Mingyu mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah" Jawabnya. Wanita itu pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

Mingyu menimang saran Ibu Wonwoo. Ia ingin pergi ke kamar Wonwoo, tapi rasanya masih canggung jika ia masuk kesana. Ia belum terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo, bahkan Wonwoo kadang-kadang masih bersikap cuek dan masa bodoh padanya.

Tapi Mingyu harus mencobanya. Jadi ia mengesampingkan keraguannya, Mingyu melangkah menuju kamar Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo- _ya_?"

Tok! Tok!

"Wonwoo?"

Lagi-lagi pintu kamar Wonwoo tidak terkunci, bahkan saat Mingyu menyentuhnya sedikit, pintu itu langsung terbuka.

"Aku masuk!" Mingyu melangkah pelan menuju kamar Wonwoo. Keadaannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia masuk kesini.

Rapi, lalu benda-bendanya tidak ada yang berpindah posisi. Hanya selimutnya saja yang beda.

"Apa ini dia?" Mingyu menatap kearah figura yang tertempel agak tersembunyi dan tinggi dikamar Wonwoo. Sebuah photo keluarga, dimana ayah dan ibu Wonwoo masih bersama.

"Lucu juga." Tidak sadar Mingyu malah terkekeh melihat senyum Wonwoo yang tampak ceria. Ia tidak tahu umur berapa Wonwoo saat diphoto tersebut, tapi ia yakin Wonwoo masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian milik Wonwoo, ada sebuah photo tertempel disana. Mingyu jadi penasaran.

"…" Kali ini Mingyu bergeming dengan mata menatap intens kearah photo berukuran 4R tersebut. Tampak sudah usang dimakan waktu, tapi masih jelas untuk dilihat.

"Doyoon _hyung_?" Ucap Mingyu antara terkejut dan tidak percaya, tangannya mengusap permukaan photo tersebut.

Pandangannya terus tertuju pada photo tersebut. Entah kenapa Mingyu merasa iri ketika melihat kedekatan Wonwoo dan Doyoon diphoto itu.

"Keluar!"

Mingyu berjengit kaget, ia memutar badannya. Disana ada Wonwoo yang berdiri dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku bilang keluar!" Wonwoo kembali mengusir Mingyu. Bahkan nada bicaranya tambah meninggi. Membuat Mingyu tambah bingung dengan sikap Wonwoo.

"Sudah berapa lama kau dekat dengan Doyoon _hyung_?" Bukannya menuruti perintah Wonwoo, Mingyu malah balik bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Keluar" Jawab Wonwoo dengan ketus. Mingyu terdiam ditempat, mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sikapmu kembali seperti ini?" Mingyu akhirnya melangkah mendekati Wonwoo. Hanya berjalan beberapa langkah, setelahnya ia berhenti.

"Heh!" Wonwoo mendengus sinis. "Sikapku memang seperti ini, asal kau tahu! Keluar sekarang juga, aku sangat benci dengan orang yang suka mengusik _privacy_ orang lain" Lanjutnya dengan nada kelewat tak bersahabat.

 _Tap, tap_.

Mingyu kembali melangkah, jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang.

"Aku bertanya padamu, jawablah." Wonwoo menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Bukan urusanmu. Berhenti mengusik hidupku, sekarang keluarlah!" Balas Wonwoo dengan sinis lagi. Mingyu menghela nafas lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku serius" Ujarnya dengan nada memohon. Wonwoo menghempaskan tangan Mingyu, tatapannya berubah jadi tajam dan menghujat.

"Kau pikir kau siapa eoh? Apa perdulimu tentang hidupku?! Kau harusnya sadar dengan posisimu!" Mingyu kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo, bahkan ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan namja itu dengan kuat. Wonwoo memberontak.

"Diam!" Ucap Mingyu meninggi dengan tatapan tajam. Wonwoo langsung menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku!" Wonwoo kembali melawan, walaupun tatapan tajam Mingyu benar-benar mengerikan, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah takut.

"Apakah rasa bencimu padaku ada hubungannya dengan Doyoon _hyung_? Apakah kau marah karena aku berteman dengannya?" – _Apakah dia begitu special dimatamu Jeon Wonwoo?._ Mulai Mingyu lagi dengan nada melembut, ia tidak akan bertindak kasar seperti tadi. Wonwoo sendiri terdiam.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ " Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo, ia kembali berjalan maju untuk mempertipis jarak mereka. Tangannya memegang kedua lengan Wonwoo, matanya memandang namja itu lagi.

"Apa benar–"

"Menjauh dari hidupku–" Wonwoo berucap dengan nada pelan, namun tersirat kebencian yang mendalam.

"perebut" Setelahnya Wonwoo menyingkirkan kedua tangan Mingyu yang berdiam dilengannya. Ia meleggangg keluar kamar, meninggalkan Mingyu yang bergeming disana.

.

.

"Selamat malam, hati-hati dijalan" Mingyu melempar senyum.

"Terimakasih untuk malam malamnya _imo_." Wanita baya itu balas tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, besok datanglah lagi. _Imo_ akan masakan makanan kesukaanmu" Ujarnya. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, besok aku akan datang lagi. Baiklah, aku pulang _imo_. Sampai jumpa" Balas Mingyu, wanita itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Mingyu yang sudah menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa!" Mingyu balas melambai, tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk menggenggam tali ranselnya. " _Annyeong!_ "

Wonwoo menatap datar punggung ibunya. Akhirnya Mingyu sudah pulang, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot membalas setiap ucapan Mingyu didepan ibunya.

"Kau melamun?" Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya. Sang ibu tersenyum lalu mengusap pundak Wonwoo.

"Ayo tidur, kau pasti lelah" Sambungnya dengan nada begitu lembut. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sedikit lelah. Baiklah, ayo tidur _eomma_ " Balasnya. Ibunya ikut tersenyum lalu mengapit tangan Wonwoo.

" _Eomma_ temani sampai tidur _ne_?" Wonwoo langsung menggeleng.

"Aku sudah besar _eomma_ , tidak perlu ditemani" Ucapnya, sang ibu langsung mengerucutkan bibir.

"Sudah sangat lama kita tidak tidur bersama, biasanya kau selalu menyelinap dibawah selimut _eomma_ setiap malamnya" Mereka terus berbincang sampai tidak sadar sudah sampai didepan kamar Wonwoo.

"Itu sudah sangat lama, lagipula waktu itu aku masih kanak-kanak" Balas Wonwoo sedikit terkekeh mengingat masa lalunya. Dia cukup penakut untuk tidur sendiri saat masih kanak-kanak.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau sudah dewasa saja," Ibunya mencibir, Wonwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah ibunya.

"Baiklah kemari kau bayi besarku, _eomma_ ingin memelukmu." Wonwoo tidak menolak sama sekali saat sang ibu menarik tangannya lalu memeluknya erat. Ia balas memeluk ibunya, sangat jarang hal seperti ini mereka lakukan.

" _Aigo¸_ semakin hari kau semakin tinggi saja. _Eomma_ sampai harus berjinjit jika ingin mengacak rambutmu. Menunduklah!"

"Baiklah-baiklah" Wonwoo benar-benar gemas pada ibunya sendiri. Tingkahnya selalu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

Tangan wanita itu segera mengacak rambut putranya, ia melakukan hal itu dengan cepat lalu menepuk pelan pipi putranya.

"Selamat tidur Jeon!" Ujarnya dengan nada tegas, Wonwoo langsung membuat _gesture_ hormat.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur juga _eomma!_ " Setelahnya mereka tergelak sendiri dengan kelakuan masing-masing. Akhirnya Ibu Wonwoo pergi menuju kamarnya, Wonwoo tetap setia memandangi ibunya sampai wanita itu hilang dibalik pintu kamar.

.

.

Jarum jam dikamar Wonwoo sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi pemiliknya sendiri masih asik dengan bacaannya. Kegiatan itu harus rela dihentikan sebentar ketika sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

Wonwoo mendengus melihat nama Mingyu tertera disana.

"Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

Saat tiba didepan loker, Wonwoo menyernyit melihat sebuah post it dengan warna ungu mencolok tertempel disana. Ia menariknya lalu membaca pesan di post it tersebut.

' _ **Mianhae… Aku tahu aku salah**_

 _ **karena merebut Doyoon hyung darimu.**_

 _ **Jadi bisakah kita memulai**_

 _ **semuanya dari awal? Bisakah aku**_

 _ **menggantikan posisi Doyoon hyung**_

 _ **untukmu?.**_

 _ **p.s : jika diminta memilih, kau atau Doyoon**_

 _ **hyung? Tentunya aku akan memilihmu *heart emot*'**_

Mata Wonwoo mengerjap seperkian detik, kedua pipinya terasa panas tiba-tiba. Tapi buru-buru Wonwoo menggeleng lalu meremas post it tersebut. Tanpa mencari, Wonwoo sudah tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

"Kenapa sangat lama?–Apa itu?" Wonwoo menggeleng, lalu mebalik badannya. Jihoon menatapnya penuh minat.

"Pernyataan cinta? Aaw, manisnya" Ucapnya kemudian. Wonwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Bukan pernyataan cinta, bukan hal yang penting juga. Ayo pergi" Balasnya. Tangan Wonwoo langsung menarik Jihoon untuk pergi, membuat namja mungil itu menggerutu sebal karena diseret paksa.

.

.

"Ini"

Wonwoo mengerang frustrasi dalam hati. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat post it, tertempel dengan rapi pada botol _banana milk_ yang baru saja diberikan oleh Jisoo.

"Untukmu," Lanjutnya setelah lama terdiam. Wonwoo meraih _banana milk_ tersebut, lalu menunduk kecil.

"Terimakasih" Jisoo tersenyum kearahnya.

" _Ne_ , urusanku sudah selesai. Aku pulang" Pamitnya sebelum meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri dikelas.

Wonwoo menaikkan _banana milk_ ditangannya sampai sebatas wajah, lalu membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertera disana.

' _ **Aku akan membawakan banyak ice cream**_

 _ **hari ini. Sampai bertemu dirumah.**_

 _ **p.s : Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-**_

 _ **mana. Langsung pulang oke?'**_

Wonwoo mendengus, ini adalah post it kedua puluh dua yang ia terima. Dan Wonwoo sudah cukup muak jika harus mendapatkan post it yang kedua puluh tiga.

"Menyebalkan." Gumamnya sebelum melenggang dari kelas. Ia harus pulang sekarang, langit diluar terlihat mendung.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Saat mendengar suara Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung bangkit dan menemui pria itu. Ia tersenyum senang, Wonwoo sendiri hanya cuek dipandangi terus oleh Mingyu disela-sela aktivitas melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya.

Padahal sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut melihat Mingyu yang menyambutnya, bukannya sang ibu. Yang setahunya libur kerja hari ini.

"Selamat datang" Ucap Mingyu setelah Wonwoo menegakkan badannya. Wonwoo menatap datar.

"Menyingkir," Balasnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, Mingyu dengan setia mengikuti.

" _Appa_ dan _imo_ pergi bersama, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari menemanimu. Sekalian aku akan memasak makan malam. Kurasa mereka tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, jadi kita makan lebih dahulu, bagaimana?"

Mingyu berhenti ketika Wonwoo membalik badannya. Mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar namja emo itu.

"Berhenti bicara, kau sangat cerewet" Desis Wonwoo dengan wajah kesal, Mingyu mengulum senyum lalu menunduk kecil.

" _Mianhae_ " Balasnya. Wonwoo hanya memandang sekilas kearahnya, lalu berbalik untuk membuka pintu kamar. Mingyu membulatkan matanya tidak terima ketika Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamar tanpa mempersilahkannya untuk ikut.

"Hey–"

"Kau bilang akan memasak hari ini," Kepala Wonwoo menyembul dibalik pintu. Mingyu menatapnya, menunggu kalimat lanjutan yang akan diucapkan namja itu.

"tolong jangan memasak seafood, aku tidak suka. Lebih tepatnya alergi" Pintu kembali tertutup. Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan memasak seafood!" Teriaknya masih dengan senyum dibibir. Mingyu akhirnya pergi menuju dapur. Dia harus memasak makanan yang enak, tanpa seafood sedikitpun seperti permintaan Wonwoo.

.

.

Sekarang Wonwoo sudah duduk dikursi dengan beberapa makanan dihadapannya. Ia menanti Mingyu yang masih sibuk didapur, tidak mungkin Wonwoo makan lebih dahulu.

"Kenapa tidak mulai makan?" Mingyu meletakkan makanan terakhir sebagai menu makan malam untuk mereka diatas meja. Lalu duduk dikursi yang ada diseberang kursi Wonwoo.

"Kau menunggu ku?" Wonwoo meraih sumpitnya, lalu mulai mencomot hasil masakan buatan Mingyu.

Mingyu sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum, walaupun Wonwoo tidak merespon perkataannya. Tapi dari gerak-gerik Wonwoo, Mingyu tahu anak itu salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah memasak semua ini, jadi kau harus menghabiskannya" Tanpa menjawab Wonwoo sudah mulai meyuapkan makannya. Mingyu langsung mengikuti Wonwoo untuk menyantap makan malam.

Mereka makan dalam diam, karena tidak ada bahan untuk diperbicangkan. Ditambah Wonwoo yang jarang menyahut ucapannya, membuat Mingyu memilih untuk bungkam.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sekilas, lalu menunduk sembari menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Kemarin ia bertekad untuk menjauhi Mingyu lagi, tapi sekarang ia malah makan bersama Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa dirinya benar-benar munafik, tidak punya pendirian.

Bahkan menolak saja rasanya sangat sulit. Hanya bisa menggertak, tapi tidak ada hasil sama sekali.

"Setelah ini ayo kita makan ice cream bersama. Tenang saja, aku sudah membeli berbagai rasa, jadi kau bisa memilihnya nanti."

Mingyu terlalu baik, bahkan berulang kali Wonwoo menolak, memaki, membentak, bahkan menyakitinya secara tidak langsung dari kata-katanya, Mingyu tetap datang dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Wonwoo ingin bersikap baik juga pada Mingyu, tapi entah kenapa hal itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Melihat wajah Mingyu membuat Wonwoo ingat pada masa lalunya.

" _Kau memang jahat, kau merebut Doyoon hyung dariku. Dia satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki saat itu. Kau menghancurkan segala hal yang aku sudah perjuangkan dari lama. Kau membuatku harus mendapatkan pukulan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan janji yang sudah aku buat, aku ingkari. Janji untuk membawa piala itu pulang dan membuat appa bangga. Ini semua karena kedatangmu. Kau merebut segalanya."_

* * *

 **TBC**

A/N : Yosh updateku untuk chapter 10 sudah datang. Akhir-akhir ini sulit banget nyari waktu buat ngetik. Sekalinya ada, eh udah cape duluan dan males buat ngetik dan mikir ulang. Ini aja rada-rada bingung mau lanjutinnya. Udah ngaco banget jalan ceritanya. Gemanain gak ngaco, lah sayanya udah lupa jalan cerita.

Chapter 10 aja buatnya hampir 2 minggu. Habisnya saya isi mikir dulu, ini kayak gemana ya? Atau gimana cara lanjutinnya ya? Dan gemana cara nyelesainnya ya?. Ujung-ujungnya jadi mager dan milih selancaran disosmed :v

Dan chap ini penyebab rasa bencinya Wonu ke Mingyu sudah terkuak(?) sedikit ya. Yang nebak Wonu punya dendam masa lalu ke Mingyu, jawaban kalian tepat sekali. Mungkin chap depan akan berisi flashback-flashback masa lalu, dan alasan rinci kenapa Wonu ngejadiin Mingyu rivalnya.

Chap ini cukup mengecewakan memang, tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat lanjutin. Sekarang tergantung kalian, mau baca ya silahkan, gak dibaca juga gakpapa : ) Sebelumnya makasih untuk yang sudah fav, dan follow, dan makasih untuk yang sudah review dichapter sebelumnya.

Aku sayang kalian *peluk satu-satu*

Akhir kata, review juseyo~


End file.
